


Sport OneShots BoyxBoy

by Julchen4512



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, Familie, Freundschaft, Liebe, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mostly Fluff, Mpreg, Smut selten und mit Wahrnung, Welpenalarm (immer Mal wieder), oneshots, shortstories - Freeform, turned into toddlers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 54,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julchen4512/pseuds/Julchen4512
Summary: Meine eigene Ideen und gerne auch Vorschläge oder Ideen von euch.(Für Vorschläge erst einmal bitte nur die Einleitung nutzen. Danke!)Sportarten:- Formel 1- FußballCross posted von Wattpad
Relationships: Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Julian Brandt/Lukasz Piszczek, Kai Havertz/Timo Werner, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton/Daniel Ricciardo, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Mats Hummels/Manuel Neuer, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus, Roman Bürki/Julian Weigl, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber, Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer, Valtteri Bottas/Kimi Räikkönen, Viele Verschiedene, Łukasz Piszczek/Marcel Schmelzer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Einleitung und Wünsche

Herzlich Willkommen zu meinem OneShot Buch!

Dieses Buch wird hauptsächlich aus OneShots aus den Sportarten Formel 1 und Fußball bestehen, vielleich kommt im laufe der Zeit noch andere Sportarten hinzu.

Ich schreibe entweder Boy x Boy oder auch einfach neutrale Kurzgeschichten in denen ich mich auf eine Person konzentriere oder auf viele bzw. eine Situation.  
Bei letzteren kann es sein, dass ein Pair drin vorkommt auf das ich aber nicht weiter eingehe, als vielleicht ein paar Grunddaten zu nennen.

Wünsche konnt ihr in den Kommentaren unter diesem Kapitel hinterlassen. Ich werde mir diese dann notieren. Ideen für eine Storyline nehme ich auch gerne an, falls ihr kein Pair findet oder ihr euch nicht für eins entscheiden könnt.

Erstveröffentlichung auf Wattpad unter selben UserName. Updates gibt es aktuell jeden Montag und Freitag.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

LG Ju


	2. Hamilton

Lewis stand an seinem Fenster und blickte auf London hinaus. In seiner Hand befand sich seine Tasse mit dem Rest seines Tees, den er sich nach dem Mittagessen gemacht hatte.

Bis auf gelegentliche Geräusche seiner Hunde Roscoe und Coco in anderen Räumen der Wohnung, war es still.

Der in Gedanken versunkene Rennfahrer wand seinen Blick von der Welt vor seinem Fenster ab und blickte Coco an, die zu ihm kommen war und nun ihre Nase an sein Bein stupste und somit seine Aufmerksamkeit versuchte zu erlangen. „Na Süße, findest du die Welt auch so seltsam momentan?" fragte er seine Hündin. Diese antwortete mit einem leisen „Wuf!"

Lewis trat zu seiner Kücheninsel, um seine mittlerweile leere Tasse abzustellen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf London und einem Seufzer konzentrierte er sich schließlich auf seine englische Bulldoggen Hündin. Diese hatte sich hingesetzt und wartete auf eine Streicheleinheit von ihrem Herrchen.

Lewis kniete sich zu ihr auf dem Boden. Coco, um es Lewis leichter zu machen, stand wieder auf und stellte ihre Vorderpfoten auf Lewis Knie. Dieser verstand die Anforderung und begann sie zu streicheln und ihr Küsse auf Nase und Stirn zu geben.

Roscoe, der sich wohl gewundert hat, wo seine beste Freundin abgeblieben ist, wanderte in den Raum, in dem sich auch die anderen beiden Bewohner der Wohnung befanden. Lewis rief Roscoe zu sich, um ihn auch in die Kuscheleinheit mit einzubeziehen.

"Wollen wir Drei mal eine große Runde Gassi gehen?" fragte Lewis seine nicht menschlichen Mitbewohner nach einigen Minuten, worauf beide bellend und in Aufregung versetzt Richtung Garderobe liefen um dort auf ihren Besitzer zu warten. Lewis folgte ihnen joggend und mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Das dreier Gespann lief fast eine Stunde gemütlich durch die Stadt, die unheimlich ohne die vielen Touristen, die sonst zu dieser Jahreszeit sich die Stadt ansehen wollen, wirkte.

Nach einem kleinen und gesunden gemeinsamen Abendessen in der Küche, wobei die beiden Hunde deutlich schneller als Lewis fertig mit ihren Portionen waren, gingen sie getrennte Wege. Coco hatte ihren besten Freund zum Verdauungsschlaf auf dem Hundekissen neben dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer eingeladen und Lewis ging nach dem Aufräumen der Küche in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Lewis informierte sich über die Lage bei Mercedes durch einige Mails, bevor er mit der allgemeinen Neuigkeiten in der Formel 1 weiter machte. Betrübt blickte er auf einen Artikel über den Traditionsrennstall Williams. Diese hatten ihren Hauptsponsor verloren und damit viel Geld, dass das finanziell schwache Team dringend braucht. Somit sieht es so schlecht aus, dass es zu einem Verkauf kommen könnte. Die Nachricht, dass das einem Rennen in Österreich nicht mehr viel entgegen spricht ist für den Britten zumindest ein leichtes Lächeln wert, bevor er den Computer für diesen Tag runterfuhr.

Lewis verließ das Arbeitszimmer mit einem Seufzer. Eine Sache, die er immer häufiger tat, seit dem er aus Australien nach Hause zurückkehrte.

Seine beiden vierbeinigen Begleiter hatten ihren Verdauungsschlaf auch beendet hielten sich aber noch im Wohnzimmer auf. Lewis' eintreten ins Zimmer ließ Roscoe aufhören mit seinem Spielzeug zu spielen und sich auf Lewis zu zubewegen. Coco blickte von ihrem Platz auf dem Hundekissen dem Geschehen zu.

Lewis streichelte Roscoe einmal über dessen Rücken, bevor er sich auf Sofa fallen ließ und das iPad zum Steuern der überall eingebauten Technik in die Hand nahm. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir unsere Serie weiter gucken?" fragt er seine treuen Begleiter während er den Fernseher startete und das Zimmer mit drei Berührungen auf dem Bildschirm des iPads schloss. Coco und Roscoe ließen sich beide auf Sofa heben und kuschelt er sich an ihren menschlichen Freund.

Die drei vergaßen beim Schauen der Serie und beim kuscheln die Zeit und lagen wenige Stunde später schlafend und aneinander getuschelt auf dem Sofa.

Lewis genoss diese Zeit zu Hause sehr, sie war so anders, als sein Jetset Leben, welches er unter normalen Umständen führte, in den seine beiden Liebsten sonst immer zu kurz kamen. Aber er vermisste auch seinen Rennwagen, dass Reisen in unterschiedliche Länder, die Strecken, das Team und sogar teilweise die anderen Fahrer.

So, den Anfang macht eine kleine Geschichte, die einfach ein wenig die Langeweile vertreiben soll und einen bestimmten Süßheitsfaktor hat.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung in Form eines Kommentars und/oder Vote da.

LG Ju

(31.05.2020)


	3. HamiltonxRicciardo

Wusch von: nxnaxtime auf Wattpad

Lewis Sicht:

Lewis lag in Gedanken versunken auf seinem Sofa. Coco lag eingerollt in seine Seite getuschelt und schlief, während Roscoe mit seinem Stofftier spielte und wild durchs Wohnzimmer tobte. Lewis Gedanken wanderten zu einigen Gesprächen, die er in Barcelona und Australien geführt hatte. Sein Gesprächspartner war immer derselbe gutgelaunte Australier. Die beiden hatten zuvor immer nicht mehr Kontakt zueinander als Lewis zu anderen Fahrern, aber ihre Gespräche hatten in Länge und Häufigkeit zugenommen, bevor die Saison unterbrochen wurde. Der Australier wird eigentlich von jedem als sympathisch empfunden, so war es auch bei Lewis. Nur, dass sich seine Gefühle für den jüngeren verändert hatten und stärker wurden. Die Aura des fast immer grinsenden Australiers zog Lewis bereits während der dies jährigen Testfahrten in ihren Bann und ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sagte dem Britten, dass er sich wohl auf die Skype Konferenz vorbereiten sollte. Diese Idee hatte er Sebastian zu verdanken und zu Teilen auch Romain und Daniel. Sebastian war der Meinung gewesen, dass sie sich alle vor dem nächsten Rennen Treffen sollten. Romain griff diese Idee auf und meinte, dass sie alle ein Gericht zu einem Buffet beitragen sollten und einen gemütlichen Abend zusammen verbringen sollten. Heute stand die erste Konferenz an, um die Organisation in die Wege zu leiten.

Pünktlich saß Lewis jetzt in seinem Arbeitszimmer und hatte Coco auf seinen Schoß, diese hatte darauf bestanden.

Mit einem Wirrwarr von Begrüßungen ging es los. Lewis fand es suspekt, dass sich besonders sein jüngerer Landsmann Lando so begeistert war. Ihm schwerste böses bei dessen grinsen, den Lando in der Küche war Katastrophe. Er hielt sich zurück und seine Augen wanderten von den Gesichtern seiner Kollegen zum nächsten.

Sein Blick blieb an einem bestimmten Grinsen hängen. Daniels Grinsen. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer und Coco hob ihren Kopf leicht an. Sie hatte diese Unregelmäßigkeit beim Herzschlag ihres Herrchens bemerkt und beobachtete ihn jetzt genau. Durch ihre Bewegung war sie in den Ausschnitt der Kamera gekommen.

Lewis Blick, der bei der Bewegung seiner Hündin auf diese gefallen war, löste sich durch Daniels Reaktion auf Coco. „Oh! Hallo Coco, willst du uns heute unterstützen? Braves Mädchen!" fragte dieser die Bulldogge. „Wuf!" ließ diese als Antwort verlauten. „Das ist super! Vielleicht kannst du dich darum kümmern, dass es nicht so viele Streits gibt. Eventuell, wenn du gut mitmachst, nimmt Lewis dich und Roscoe dann auch mit." antwortete Daniel, nach einem kräftigen Lachen, der Hündin. Coco fand die Idee wohl auch super, denn sie stellte sich auf und balancierte auf Lewis Oberschenkeln während sie bellte. Lewis fing noch das Zwinkern von Daniel mit seinem Blick auf, bevor er Coco wieder zum sitzen brachte. „Wir schauen mal." antwortete er Daniel, mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Das strahlende Grinsen und ein erneutes Zwinkern, das er zurück bekam waren Auslöser erneuter Hüpfer seines Herzens.

Die Konferenz war anstrengend. Aber was erwartet man bei 14 unterschiedlichen Küchen aus drei verschiedenen Kontinenten. Lewis hielt sich zurück, obwohl er Veganer war hatte er wenig Angst an dem Abend hungrig das treffen zu verlassen. Sein Gericht wurde ganz zu Anfang bereits abgenickt und auch ein Salat, den Romain vorbereiten wollte, der auch Vegan sein wird. Kimi war, wie zu erwarten, nach einer viertel Stunde so genervt von der Diskussion, dass er Sebastian beauftragte ihn später das Ergebnis in Kurzform mitzuteilen, bevor er sich verabschiedete und offline ging. Lewis war ebenfalls am überlegen, ob er es den ältesten der Fahrer nachmachen sollte, ließ es aber und nahm eine Beobachtungsposition ein, nachdem er sich zurücklehnte und Coco anfing bewusst zu streicheln.

Daniels Sicht:

Daniel beobachte das Schauspiel auf dem Bildschirm vor sich. Sie würden einige Zeit brauchen, bis alles organisiert sein würde. Seine Idee von kleinen Zahnstocher Spießen wurde bereits als gut empfunden und aufgeschrieben. Genauso, wie das Brot, welches er als Beilage mitbringen wollte.

Sein Blick schweifte über die anderen Fahrer. Bei Lewis angekommen merkte er, dass er nicht der einzige war, der sich zurückhielt und nur noch beobachtete. Lewis hatte sich entspannt zurückgelehnt und wirkte so entspannt und gelassen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das leichte Lächeln auf den Lippen des Britten ließ ein Gefühl von Glück durch die Adern des Australiers strömen. Es war ein schönes Bild, welches ihn sich da bot, mit Lewis, der seine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen Coco und den Diskussionen auf den Bildschirm teilte.

Lewis Blick traf den von Daniel und ließ dieser nicht mehr los, bis zum Ende der Konferenz wenige Minuten später. Daniels Herzschlag vor hochgeschnellt und wollte sich noch einige Zeit nach dem herunterfahren des PCs nicht beruhigen.

Allgemein:

Es dauerte noch einige Konferenzen, bis alles fertig geplant war. Die Fahrer hatten sich auf die Motorhomes verteilt in ihren Vorbereitungsteams, so das alle ihre Speisen vorbereiten können, ohne, dass sie sich gegenseitig im Weg waren. Lewis blieb mit Valtteri allein bei Mercedes. Während Daniel Lando in sein Team auf nahm, da man den jünsten von ihnen nicht mit einem eigenen Gericht allein lassen wollte, aus Angst er würde das Motorhome in Brand stecken. Und da Daniel vergleichsweise wenig mit Ofen und Herd vorzubereiten hatte, hat er Lando, als Helfer, zugeteilt bekommen. Die beiden waren für das Renault Motorhome eingetragen.

Am Tag des Treffens funktionierte tatsächlich alles Reibungslos, auch das befürchtete Problem mit den Hygieneregeln war nicht aufgetreten, und so standen am Mittwochabend alle Gerichte pünktlich um kurz vor 18 Uhr auf den Buffettischen.

Daniels Sicht:

Daniel trat mit einem Lächeln auf den älteren Fahrer zu. Dieser hatte tatsächlich die beiden Bulldoggen an der Leine und stand etwas Abseits mit dem Rücken zu Daniel.

Die beiden hatten sich teilweise stundenlang miteinander in persönlichen Skype Gesprächen unterhalten und wenn sie das nicht taten hatten sie tausende von Nachrichten hin und her

geschickt. „Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und mit mir zu speisen?" lud der Australier seiner Angebeteten ein. Lewis legt seine Hand in die hingehaltene von Daniel und antwortete mit einem Lächeln und einen leichten rot Schimmer auf den Wagen. "Gerne."

Kimis Sicht:

Kimi beobachtete das Geschehen mit einem Lächeln. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sich die Beziehung zwischen den beiden verändert hatte und hoffte, das die beiden ineinander ihr Gegenstück fanden und glücklich wurden.

Ich hatte bis jetzt kaum Berührungspunkte mit diesem Pair, fand aber das sie sich sehr gut schreiben ließen.

Ich hoffe @nxnaxtime und alle anderen, dass er euch gefällt. Sollte das der Fall sein, lasst gerne weitere Wünsche da!

LG Ju

(01.06.2020)


	4. PiszczekxSchmelzer

Ignoriert Corona!

Lukasz Sicht:

Es war der Freitagabend vor dem Spiel gegen Paderborn und ich lag gemütlich auf der Couch und zappte durch die Fernsehkanäle. Es war schon 20:14 Uhr und ich war bereits fast müde genug, um ins Bett gehen. Abschlusstrainings, auch wenn das folgende Spiel keine Überraschungspartie wird, werden mit fortstreitendem Alter nicht angenehmer. Da ich vor einer Stunde bereits alle Fenster im Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer, sowie die in der Küche aufgerissen hatte war es mittlerweile angenehm kühl im Haus und ich hatte mir einen Pulli geschnappt, um nicht zu frieren oder mich in der heißen Phase der Saison nicht auch noch zu erkälten.

Marcel machte heute Abend etwas mit Mats, ich hatte abgesagt. Ich wollte heute Abend etwas Ruhe und die beiden verdienen etwas Zeit zu zweit. Nicht, das wir unsere Beziehung richtig versteckten, aber wir hatten auch kein offizielles Outing bei den Jungs.

Ewa und ich hatten uns vor 5 Jahren scheiden lassen, zum großen Missfallen meiner Familie. Sara ist mit ihrer Mutter nach Polen zurückgegangen und dort auch glücklich. Wir haben dreimal die Woche feste Skype-Abende und wenn es zeitlich passt fahre ich nach Polen oder sie zieht für einige Tage in ihr Zimmer hier im Haus. Marcel und sie waren über die Zeit ebenfalls ein eingespieltes Team geworden. Seit Saras letzter Geburtstag nannte sie ihn mit Stolz auch 'Papa' und Marcel hat die Befugnis erhalten als drittes Elternteil einzuspringen, sollte Ewa oder mir etwas passieren. Die Trennung von Jenny und Marcel war, wie ein Feuerwerk zu Ende gegangen, sehr schnell und mit einem großen Knall. Monatelangen Streites haben zu einer harten und lautstarken Trennung geführt. Eva und ich waren hingegen in einer ruhigen Einigkeit auseinander gegangen und waren noch gute Bekannte. Der Name „Feuerwerk" werde von Roman Weidenfeller als offizieller Name für die Trennung von Jenny und Marcel in der Mannschaft festgelegt.

Ich verzog mein Gesicht über die Romanze, die im Fernsehen lief und schaltete erneut um. Nach ein paar Mal Sender wechseln wurde mir klar, dass ich heute nichts besonders Unterhaltendes finden wurde und schaltete das Gerät ab. Frustriert ließ ich meinen Kopf nach hinten auf das Sofakissens fallen, mit einem Seufzen und schloss meine Augen. Ich hielt einige Momente so inne, bis die Türklingel mich aus meiner Ruhe in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass es jetzt 20:47 Uhr war. Wer könnte das sein? Marcel? Ne, der wollte heute bei sich zuhause schlafen und er hätte einen Schlüssel. Ich machte mich auf dem Weg zur Tür und öffnete sie nach einem Blick durch den Türspion. Marco und Morio standen davor. Erstgenannter drehte sich zu mir, als ich die die Tür aufging. „Hey, Piszczu!" begrüßte er mich. „Mats sagte, er wäre heute allein mit Marcel verabredet. Wir meinten, dass auch du etwas Gesellschaft vertragen könntest, da Mats uns auch gesagt hat, dass du heute Abend alleine bist und ihr ja sonst oft Abend zusammen hockt."

Beim 'wir' deutete er auf Mario, der hinter ihm stand und auf seinen Füßen vor und zurück wippte. Mario hingegen zeigte beim 'wir' auf Marco und formte mit den Lippen: „ und Mats". Ich grinste, so typisch für die Mannschaft, sich irgendwo zu treffen, auch wenn der Besuchte meist nichts dann wusste, bis die ersten da waren." Kommt rein. Kommt sonst noch wer vorbei?" lud ich sie ins Haus ein. „Mats bringt Schmelle mit, der eigentlich dagegen war, dich zu stören, ..." fing Marco an. Mario übernahm und fügte hinzu: „Roman, Eric, Julian und Toto wollen noch kommen. Der Rest hat was anderes vor."

„Okay. Wollt ihr was trinken? Und wenn ja, was?" fragte ich die beiden, während ich die Straße entlang schaute, um zu prüfen, ob noch jemand im direkten Anflug ist.

Da gerade kein bekanntes Auto unterwegs war schloss ich die Tür wieder und wendete mich meinen beiden Freunden zu. Diese hatten sich ihre Schuhe ausgezogen und dabei getuschelt. Ich zog eine  
Augenbrauen hoch and Mario kicherte nur leicht als Antwort." Wir nehmen beide ein Wasser, oder?" fragte Marco Mario, dieser nickte ihm zu. „Okay, setzt euch ins Wohnzimmer. Ich komme gleich mit den Getränken." sagte ich und schüttelte noch einmal meinen Kopf und ging Richtung Küche. „Hast du Eiswürfel da? "rief mir Mario noch hinterher. „Ja habe ich. Ich hole sie dir" antwortete ich und schlug doch erst den Weg Richtung Keller ein.

Ich hing gerade in meiner großen Gefrierkühltruhe, als es erneut klingelte. „Ich gehe schon" hörte ich Marco rufen. "Danke!" gab ich zurück und erblickte im gleichen Moment den Beutel mit den Eiswürfeln. „Tada! Gefunden!" freute ich mich.

Auf den Weg nach oben hörte ich Getuschel aus dem Flur, welches verstummte, als ich die Keller Türschloss und die Neuankömmlinge das Wohnzimmer betraten. Jule winkte mir zu und sah aus, als ob er sich ein Lachen nicht mehr lange verkneifen konnte. Roman hinter den roten laufenden Blondschopf zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste mich irgendwie wissend an.

"Hi ihr beiden. "begrüßte ich sie. „Was wollt ihr trinken?" fragte ich direkt noch hinterher, während ich mich bereits Richtung Küche bewegte. Nachdem Roman sich bei Marco erkundigt hatte, was er trank, antwortete er für sich und auch für Jule mit: „Ich glaube ein Wasser klingt gut. Jule nimmt auch eins." beim zweiten Satz blickte er den jüngeren mit einem strengen Blick an. „Okay, kommt sofort! antworte ich ihm.

Die vier verteilten sich auf den Sitzgelegenheiten in Wohnzimmer während ich fünf Wassergläser fertig machte, eine neue Flasche dazu stellte und ein Schälchen mit Eiswürfeln füllte.

Erneut klingelte es und diesmal war es Roman, der mir zu rief, dass er die Tür öffnen würde. Der Stimmen nach waren es Mats und Toto, die er rein bat. "Hi. Schmelle parkt noch das Auto" hörte ich Mats sagen. Nach dem Austauschen von Begrüßungen begannen auch die drei auf dem Flur mit tuscheln an. Ich hörte ein „Echt?" von Toto, konnte aber sonst nichts verstehen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, da war wohl heute Kicherwasser in einigen Flaschen beim Training gewesen. Kurz darauf hörte ich auch Marcel eintreten, Roman im Flur zu begrüßen und die Tür schließen.

„Hi ihr drei! Wollt ihr auch Wasser trinken oder was anderes?" rief ich auch der Küche den letzten Neuankömmlingen zu. Zwei Bejahungen von Mats und Toto sowie ein „Ich helfe dir!" von Marcel waren meine Antworten.

Marcel trat in die Küche und half mir sofort bei der Vorbereitung, nachdem er mir einen kleinen Wangenkuss gegeben hatte, nicht ohne Kontrolle, dass uns niemand sieht. „Ich hoffe, du nimmst uns den Überfall nicht böse.' meinte er und sah mich schief grinsend an. "Ich habe mich grad so wie so angefangen zu langweilen, also alles gut" meinte ich versöhnlich. Ein kurzer Kuss war meine Antwort, bevor wir die beiden Tablets zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer brachten. "Ich glaube da war heute in manchen Flaschen etwas im Wasser" stellte Marcel fest und bestätigte meine Vermutung von vorhin.

Wir verbrachten eine ganze Zeit mit angenehmen Gesprächen, obwohl besonders Jule und Mario heute zum Kichern neigten und sich alle, außer Marcel und ich, sich nebenbei noch mit Blicken zu unterhalten schienen.

Nach einiger Zeit und der 17. Kichereinlage Julians hatte ich genug von diesem Benehmen und das hatte auch augenscheinlich Marcel. „Was ist der heute mit euch los? "fragte ich sie. Marcel lehnte sich ebenfalls aus Neugier vor.

Roman war es der Antwortete "Piszczu, du hast den Pulli von Marcel an. Der, den wir alle nur in einmaliger Ausführung haben für unsere jeweilige bessere Hälfte. Du hast ein deutliches 'Marcel Schmelzers bessere Hälfte' auf den Rücken stehen". Jule konnte sein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten und lehnte sich lachend, aber mit Hand vor den Mund, an Marco, der neben ihm saß.

"Oh" war meine einzige Reaktion, die ich in diesem Moment zu stande brachte.

"Nach vier Jahren Beziehung war es mittlerweile fast zu erwarten, dass uns so ein spontanes Outing passieren würde" meinte Marcel, bevor er aufstand und zu mir kam, um mir ein Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

„VIER JAHRE? "fragte Marco uns entsetzt. Die Gesichtsausdrücke der anderen 5 waren ebenfalls voller Überraschung und Fassungslosigkeit.

Marcel ließ sich neben mir nieder und zog mich in seine Seite, indem er einen Arm um mich legte.

Ich fand langsam meine Fassung wieder und lächelte meinen Partner an. Wir hatten es nicht zwanghaft versucht mit der Geheimhaltung, es war einfach normal für uns gewesen, da wir das Ganze auch sehr gemächlich und langsam angegangen waren. Mein Blick glitt wieder zu den 6 anderen im Raum. Auch sie fingen sich wieder.

"Warum habt ihr nie was gesagt? Hattet ihr Angst vor unserer Reaktion?" fragte uns Mats. „Wissen wir nicht. Wir haben nie wieder nach unserem Zusammenkommen, welches auch sehr lange nach unserem ersten Date war, über das Thema Outing gesprochen. Unsere Familien wissen Bescheid, aber die wussten vom ersten Date an, das wir zumindest mit einem anderen Mann ausgehen werden. Die Reaktionen waren ganz gut, nur meine Familie hatte teilweise daran zu knabbern, dass ich mir einen Mann ausgesucht habe nach der Trennung von Ewa. Vor eurer Reaktion hatten wir auch keine wirkliche Angst und haben es somit auch ein wenig drauf ankommen lassen, dass ihr es früher oder später herausfindet. Uns war bewusst, dass irgendwann sowas, wie heute mit dem Pulli, passiert." antwortete ich. „Wow" meinte Mario dazu. "Werdet ihr es auch den anderen sagen? und was ist mit den Bossen und Favre?" stellte uns Thorgan die nächste Frage. „Wir werden es den anderen morgen vor der Fahrt sagen und die Bosse wissen Bescheid, sie sind es auch, die es immer den Trainern sagen." Die Jungs stellten uns noch einige Fragen, die wir beantworteten, bis wir auf andere Themen kann.

Um kurz nach 23 Uhr schnappte sich Roman Jule, um diesen nach Hause zu bringen. Gleiches bei Marco und Mario sowie Mats und Thorgan.

Ich schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und schaffe es nur noch, mich um zu drehen, als ich plötzlich gegen diese gedrückt wurde. Warme Lippen fingen meine für einen Kuss ein. Beim Lösen fürs Luft holen schob ich meinen Freund leicht von mir weg. "Komm. Gehen wir schlafen, wir haben morgen einen anstrengenden Tag mit vielen Fragen vor uns." meinte ich grinsend. Marcel schmollte kurz, bevor er mir einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. „Geh du ruhig schonmal ins Bad. Ich räume auf "sagte er, bevor er mich losließ.

Eine viertel Stunde später kletterte Marcel zu mir ins Bett und kuschelte sich von hinten an mich. „Gute Nacht." flüsterte er noch "Schlaf gut." antwortete ich ihm und verschreckte unsere Hände vor meinem Oberkörper miteinander.

Wenige Minuten später schliefen wir beide ein.

Bei diesem OS bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich das gut umgesetzt habe, möchte es aber auch nicht Tod korregieren, da ich die Idee eigentlich ganz gut fand. Schreibt mir gerne eure ehrliche Meinung.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung in Form eines Kommentars und/oder Kudos da.

LG  
Ju

(04.06.2020)


	5. NeuerxHummels

Manuels Sicht:

Ich schloss die Haustür meines Elternhauses mit einem seufzen.

***

Meine Hoffnung auf ein ruhiges Silvester, abgesehen von den Feuerwerken und etwas Feiern mit der Familie, hatte sich nicht bewahrheitet. Nach meiner Scheidung war es das erste Fest, an dem auch einige von unseren gemeinsamen Freunde teilnahmen. Es war zu Anschuldigungen gekommen, besonders von den Frauen, diese hielten sich nicht zurück mit der Verteidigung von Nina.

Meine Mutter denkt immer noch, das Nina und ich wieder ein Paar werden können. Weswegen sie unsere Freunde kurzfristig zu einer großen Silvesterfeier eingeladen hatte. Mein Protest konnten da auch nichts gegen ausrichten. Ich hatte die Feier kurz nach 1 Uhr morgens verlassen und mich in meinem alten Zimmer eingeschlossen.

Die Beschuldigungen und zusätzlich die Erwartungshaltung meiner Mutter waren zu viel und zeigten, warum ich mich in meiner Ehe nicht mehr als akzeptiert und geborgen gefühlt hatte, da Nina einen ähnlichen Druck auf mich aufbaute, mit ihrer Erwartungshaltung, Ansprüchen und Forderungen neben zigtausend Streits.

***

Nun stand ich hier in der Kälte am frühen Morgen des 1. Januars und fühlte mich zumindest für den Augenblick wieder einigermaßen okay. Ich blieb, tief durchatmen und mit geschlossenen Augen, stehen und genoss die Ruhe, die um 7 Uhr morgens in den Schulferien herrschte. In meinem Rucksack hatte ich genug Verpflegung, um mein heutiges Vorhaben angehen zu können. Ich möchte zu einem kleinen aber schönen Aussichtspunkt in der Nähe von Castrop-Rauxel fahren, der Punkt liegt schon fast näher an Dortmund, als an Castrop. Die Tour bin ich schonmal im Sommer gefahren, mit Benni, als er noch bei Schalke spielte.

Als ich abfahrtbereit mit meinem Rad, welches ich hier stehen hatte, in der Einfahrt stand blickte ich nur noch einmal kurz aufs Haus. Die Rollladen am Fenster des Zimmers meiner Eltern waren noch zu und kein Licht im restlichen Haus an. Ich hatte mich mehr oder weniger, wie ein Teenager raus geschlichen. Ich hatte drei Zettel verteilt, die auf einen in der Küche hinwiesen, auf den ich meine Abwesenheit erklärte. Meine Mutter hatte mir zu Jugendzeiten die Hölle wegen nicht geschrieben oder nicht gefundenen Zetteln gemacht, der Fehler mache ich nicht nochmal, auch als erwachsender Mann.

Die fast nächtliche Fahrt durch Gelsenkirchen und der näheren Umgebung war interessant und voller Erinnerungen an meine Zeit vor Bayern. Angekommen in ländlicher Umgebung ging auch die Sonne langsam auf. Ich umfuhr Herne und Recklinghausen, indem ich direkt nach Norden fuhr nach Marl, von dort aus ging es nach Datteln bevor ich Kurs Richtung meines Ziels in südlicher Richtung nahm. Ich fuhr langsam und ließ mir Zeit meine Umgebung zu genießen und mich zu entspannen. Es war bereits Mittag, als ich an meinem Ziel ankam.

Ich lehnte mich gegen Brüstung des Aussichtspunktes und verlor mich in meinen Gedanken an meine Familie, meine gescheiterte Ehe, aber auch an meine Zukunft. Ich hatte noch keinen neuen Vertrag und wusste auch nicht, was ich wollte. Dableiben, es wo anders versuchen oder gar aufhören und was ganz anderes machen. Was brauche ich für mich überhaupt in der Zukunft?

Ich war so in meinen Gedanken versunken, dass ich nicht merkte, dass ein weiterer Radfahrer ebenfalls sein Rad vor den Aussichtspunkt abstellte und diesen betrat.

„Manu?" hörte ich von einer bekannten Stimme, die ich erst nicht zuordnen konnte. Erst nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln blickte ich denjenigen an, der mich angesprochen hatte. Und erkannte ihn.

Vor mir stand Mats. Mats Hummels. Mein ehemaliger Kollege aus der Nationalmannschaft und aus der Bayernmannschaft für einige Saisons bis zum letzten Sommer.

„Hi" erwiderte ich und schenkte ihm ein leichtes aber auch gekünsteltes Lächeln. „Alles Okay bei dir?" erkundigte sich der dunkelhaarige bei mir.

„Geht. Meine Mutter nach mehr Stress um meine Scheidung als ich dachte und ich musste die letzte Nacht ständig Sticheleien von Ninas Freundinnen über mich ergehen lassen." Ich blickte wieder auf die Landschaft vor mir.

„Das klingt nicht gut. Ich bin froh, dass Cathy und ich nie so weit gekommen sind in unserer Beziehung. Meine Mutter war auch nie überzeugt, dass wir zusammengehört hätten. Zumindest denke ich das, sie hat nie etwas gesagt, war aber immer besser gelaunt, wenn Cathy nicht bei Treffer dabei gewesen war." analysierte Mats seine eigene Situation.

"Da hattest du Glück. Meine Mutter hat Nina nach den zweiten Treffen bereits als festes Familienmitglied gesehen. Sie kann einfach nicht verstehen, dass wir uns getrennt haben. Ich glaube für sie war es, als ob sie ein Kind verlieren würde." Ich legte meinen Kopf auf meiner rechten Hand ab, den Arm am Ellenbogen auf das Geländer gestützt.

"Damit macht sie es dir ja richtig schwer alles hinter dir zu lassen. Hat sie die Spannungen damals nicht bemerkt? Ich meine wir alle haben sie damals gespürt und Thomas hat mich auch nach meinem Wechsel auf dem Laufenden gehalten." Ich lehte mich während Mats sprach neben ihn mit meinem Hintern ans Geländer, genauso, wie er.

Ich zuckte auf seine Antwort nur mit den Schultern. „Sie hört nicht auf uns. Mein Vater, Bruder und auch ich haben ihr mehrmals gesagt, dass es endgültig ist und sie sich nicht einmischen sollte. "

„Blöd. Anderes Thema. Willst du heute überhaupt wieder nach Hause? Klingt nämlich, als ob du etwas Abstand gebrauchen könntest. "fragte mich der Borusse.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich bin heute Morgen auch wie ein Teenager raus geschlichen. Das wird meine Mutter nur noch zusätzlich auf die Palme bringen." Ich verzog dabei mein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Es war kein schöner Gedanke.

„Komm doch mit zu mir. Wir sind sowieso näher dran." schlug Mats mir vor.

„Macht es dir denn nicht aus?"

„Nö, sonst würde ich es auch nicht anbieten." meinte er und schlang mir einen Arm um die Schultern.

"Danke!

„Keine Ursache."

***

Zwei Stunden später saß ich auf der Couch in Mats Appartement. Ich hatte von Mats auch die Angebote einer Dusche und Kleidung angekommen. Beim zweiten Angebot war ich froh, dass es Mats gewesen war, der Unterwegs gewesen war und nicht zum Beispiel Mario Götze, dieser hätte mir nichts leihen können.

Mats gab sich viel Mühe mich Abzulenken, sei es beim Radfahren gewesen, mit schlechten Witzen, oder jetzt in seiner Wohnung mit FIFA und anderen Dingen. Mats hatte nach seinem Einzug hier in einem Karton, den er in München nie ausgepackt hatte, noch seine alte Wii gefunden und einige Spiele.

Zusammen bauten wir sie auf und traten bei der olympisch spielen Wie gegen einander an.

Es machte einen Heidenspaß und das erste Mal nach einigen Jahren ging es mir wieder richtig gut. Mats Energie und Zufriedenheit, die er versprühte, war ansteckend und ließ ihn nebenbei auch verdammt gut aussehen.

Mir war bewusst, dass ich manche Männer auch attraktiv fand aber mehr, als ein paar Wochen Beziehung unter strengster Geheimhaltung waren es nie geworden. Meine Eltern wussten nichts davon, nur mein Bruder wusste ein paar kleinere Details über mein Liebesleben.

Auch mit Mats hatte ich was, als er 07/08 als Leihe in Dortmund war. Wir hatten nie wieder drüber gesprochen und waren uns damals einig, dass es nicht mehr, als ausprobieren war. Für uns beide war es das erste Mal mit einem anderen Mann gewesen, mit den wir ein paar Nächte verbrachten. Zu diesen Zeitpunkt passte es nicht zwischen uns und später gab es die Frage, ob es passen würde nicht mehr.

Bis jetzt. Ich konnte es mir mittlerweile gut vorstellen, es mit Mats richtig zu Versuchen und eine längere Beziehung zu führen und so einen Neustart meines Liebeslebens zu wagen, eventuell auch später öffentlich zusammen zu sein. Wir waren nun älter und Erfahrener, mit dem Wunsch sich langsam langfristig an dem richtigen Partner zu binden.

Wir bereiteten zum Abendbrot Nudeln mit Tomatensauce zu, diese blieb aber nicht vollständig im Topf, sondern auch in Tropfenform auf unseren Oberteilen oder als aufgemalte Stiche auf unseren Nasen. Beim Essen klauten wir uns Gegenseitig die Nudeln und beim Abwaschen bekam ich einen Schaumbart verpasst.

Nachdem wir uns gewaschen hatten und neue Oberteile an hatten ging unsere Olympischen Spiele weiter. Mats verlor schließlich nach Punkten. Er hatte in weniger Disziplinen bessere Ergebnisse, als ich erreicht.

Ich fing an, den schmollenden jüngeren durch zu kitzeln und hörte erst auf, als er auch meinem Schoß saß und mich festhielt. Unsere Augen trafen sich und hielten einander fest. Ich merkte, wie Mats Blick immer vor meinen Augen zu meinen Lippen wanderte und zurück. Ich blieb möglichst still liegen. Mats sollte entscheiden, ob er es wollte.

Schließlich näherte sich sein Gesicht dem meinen und er schloss seine Augen nach einem letzten durchdringenden Blick in meine.

Als seine Lippen auf meine Trafen schloss auch ich meine Augen.

***

Nicht viel später schlüpfte ich hinter Mats in dessen Bett. Ich legte mich als großer Löffel hinter ihn und umarmte ihn mit meinem linken Arm, der rechte verschwand unter dem Kopfkissen auf dem

unsere Köpfe lagen.

Mats drehte sich in meinen Arm noch einmal um, um noch einen kurzen Kuss zu erhaschen. Als er schließlich wieder gemütlich auf seiner Seite lag und ich meinen Oberkörper an seinen Rücken schob verschenkte ich vor seinem Oberkörper unsere linken Hände miteinander und er erwiderte meine Geste mit einem leichten Druck. Grinsend verbarg ich mein Gesicht in den Lockenkopf vor mir und hauchte noch einen Kuss auf Mats Haare.

Danach schlief ich friedlich und glücklich ein.

***

Am nächsten Tag hatte ich meine Sachen von meinen Eltern ab, nach einem Kuss reichen Abschied von Mats. Meine Eltern ließen mich in Ruhe packen. Meine Mutter warf mir nur, immer wenn sie mich sah, durchdringende und enttäuschte Blicke zu. Von meinen Eltern ging es zurück nach München und von dort am nächsten Tag ins Trainingslager.

Wie meine Zukunft aussehen wird wusste ich zwar immer noch nicht, aber Mats wird hoffentlich ein großer Teil davon sein.

FunFact: diesen OS habe ich zufällig am Weltfahrradtag (03.06) geschrieben.

Der ‚Aussichtspunkt' ist ausgedacht und ich habe als Referenz, für Entfernung und Lage, den Golfclub von Castrop-Rauxel verwendet, der auf direkten Weg von Gelsenkirchen Buer in 1 Std. und 25 Min. erreichbar ist.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung in Form eines Kommentars und/oder Kudos da.

LG  
Ju

(06.06.2020)


	6. BrandtxHavertz

Julians Sicht:

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass das was Essbares sein wird, wenn du fertig bist?" fragte Kai mit einem kritischen Blick auf den Herd und mich. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und blickte ihn durchdringend an. Meine hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und verschreckten Arme taten meinen Missfallen über sein fehlendes Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeit etwas zu kochen kund.

Mein Freund ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Reaktion und zupfte erstmal an seiner Maske rum. "So viele Fertiggerichte, wie du schon verbrennen lassen hast, sind nicht gerade ein guter Track Rekord und stimmen mich nicht gerade positiv ein, was das heutige Ergebnis deiner Kochkünste angeht. "teilte er mir mit.

"Vielen Dank für deine Besorgtheit, was das Essen angeht, aber sie ist unnötig. Ich habe, wie ich dir auch schon geschrieben habe und mit Fotos bewiesen, einen Online-Kochkurs belegt und meine Mutter zusätzlich mit Fragen genervt." stellte ich klar. Gut, ich war vor Corona tatsächlich kein guter Koch und selbst Fertiggerichte waren manchmal nichts geworden, aber ich habe die fußballfreie Zeit genutzt, um Dinge wie Kochen zu lernen endlich mal in Angriff zu nehmen. Ich war es satt, dass meine neuen Teamkollegen bereits nach 3 Wochen gewusst hatten, dass ich essensmäßig alleine fast nicht überlebensfähig war und mir Reste von ihren Essen mitbrachten, damit ich mal etwas anderes als Fertiggerichte aß, wenn ich abends Hunger hatte.

"Ist schon gut." beschwichtigte Kai mich. „Ich decke schon mal den Tisch und du kümmerst dich um dein Meisterwerk." Kai warf mir noch einen Luftkuss zu bevor er sich Teller und Besteck, welches ich schon raus gelegt hatte, schnappte und Richtung Terrasse verschwand.

Ich wand mich wieder den Essen zu. Die Nudeln würden in 6 Minuten fertig sein und die Sauce, ein Geheimrezept meiner Mutter, sah aus, wie bei ihr und köchelte schön vor sich hin. Den ersten Geschmacktest hatte sie auch schon bestanden.

Für unser erstes Treffen nach Monaten dachte ich mir, dass wir diese Art von Date ausprobieren könnten. Wir hielten alle Regeln ein, Hände waschen und Desinfektionsmittel benutzen, kein Körperkontakt und das Fragen von Masken im Haus. Beim Essen werden wir auch nicht direkt bei einander sitzen.

Heute war unser erster Jahrestag, weswegen wir diesen Tag unbedingt zusammen verbringen wollten. Zum Glück wurde uns das selbst von der höchsten Instanz genehmigt.

Ich holte mir noch einmal einen kleinen Löffel aus der Schublade und probierte die Sauce. Fast wie die von Mama! Ich schloss genießerisch für einen kurzen Momentmeine Augen, bevor ich den Löffel in die Spülmaschine packte. Der Timer für die Nudeln ging in den Moment los, in dem ich die Spülmaschine schloss. Perfekt! Ich öffnete den Wasserhahn und holte mir der Topf und das bereits rausgelegte Sieb zum Nudeln abgießen.

Kai betrat die Küche, als die letzten Nudeln vom Topf ins Sieb rutschten und nahm auf meine Bitte hin den Topf mit der Sauce mit, nach den ausschalten des Herdes.

Als ich nach draußen trat hat Kai bereits auf der einen Seite des großen Gartentisches platz genommen. Nachdem wir beide uns einen Teller vorbereiten hatten und an unseren Plätzen saßen nahmen wir unsere Masken ab, um zu essen.

"Guten Appetit " wünschte ich Kai und löffelte meinen ersten Happen auf.

"Gleichfalls" gefolgt von „Gott! Ist das gut! Das schmeckt tatsächlich, wie bei deiner Mutter." staunte Kai.

„Tja, ich kann es halt!" meinte ich nur und warf mir meine imaginären langen Haare über die Schulter. Wir lachten beide über meine Reaktion, bevor wir uns wieder dem Essen zu wandten.

„Ich liebe dich und das wird von solchen Aktionen nur noch verstärkt!" schwärmte mein Freund.

***

Als Kai zu Hause war und ich alles aufgeräumt hatte, posten wir die heute entstandenen Bilder. Wir waren seit kurz vor Weihnachten auch für die Öffentlichkeit geoutet und teilten gelegentlich Bilder aus unserem gemeinsamen Leben auf Instagram und Co.

Ich teilte zwei Bilder von Kai. Auf den ersten stand er in der Küchentür und warf mir einen Luftkuss zu, natürlich mit Maske. Auf dem zweiten Bild saß er mir am Tisch, beim Essen, ohne Maske gegenüber. Als Bildunterschrift wählte ich:

1\. Jahrestag trotz Corona genossen.  
Ich liebe dich @kaihavertz29!  
Anmerkungen: Der Tisch hat eine Länge von 1.80 m!  
Wir haben von beiden Vereinen und vom Verband die Erlaubnis bekommen diesen besonderen Tag feiern zu dürfen, nach dem wir unser Vorhaben bis ins kleinste Teil beschrieben hatten.  
Vielen Dank dafür!

Am nächsten Tag erschienen mehrere Artikel über unser Date. Fast alle sehr positiv, die uns meist auch als Vorbilder beschrieben.

Ich blickte auf ein paar Notizzettel auf dem Schränkchen im Wohnzimmer und lächelte beim Gedanken an die Dates, deren Planung darauf standen.

Mein nächster Blick galt meinem Handy und dem Chat mit Kai. Lächelnd schickte ich ihm ein Herz als Antwort auf das, welches er mir Sekunden zuvor geschickt hatte , bevor ich eine Nachricht bezüglich unseres nächsten Dates verfasste.

Wir lassen uns nicht unterkriegen. Unsere Liebe wird nach Corona stärker sein als vorher, da bin ich mir sicher. Und wir werden darum kämpfen, dass das auch so sein wird!

Mal wieder ein Corona OS. Ich weiß, das sie Bundesliga Jungs keinen Besuch empfangen dürfen, man sah es bei den 6 Dortmunder Idioten, aber ich fand das mit der Erlaubnis nach einreichen einer genauen Planung als kleiner Lichtblick in dieser momentan komischen Welt.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung in Form eines Kommentars und/oder Kudos da.

LG  
Ju

(07.06.2020)


	7. (1/3) RamosxPique

Konzentriert sich sehr auf Sergio. Serard ist hier nur ein Randgeschehen.

Sergios Sicht:

„Man Sergio! Du hast mir fest Versprochen, dich heute Abend nicht zu betrinken!" schimpfte Marcelo mit mir.

Ich verdrehte bei dieser Anklage nur meine Augen, bevor ich mich abermals erbrach. Marcelo immer mit seinem Pflichtbewusstsein...

„Als Kapitän kannst du nächsten Samstag nicht so auftreten, besonders nicht, da es dein erster Auftritt als Kapitän deiner Nationalmannschaft ist, seit der vermaledeiten WM. Zumindest, was Auftritte abseits vom Fußball angeht." schimpfte der Lockenkopf weiter. Ich ließ mir von Marcelo auf die Füße helfen. Während ich mir meinen Mund aus spülte zog Marcelo die Toilette mit einem angeekelten Blick ab.

Seit ich vor einigen Jahren wieder Single wurde genoss ich dieses Leben auch in vollen Zügen. Sie, ein Model, hatte mich betrogen, da ich ihr wohl noch nicht genug schenkte und sie nicht rund um die Uhr von mir verwöhnt wurde. Sie hatte sich einen dreimal so alten Milliardär gekrallt. Diesen pflegte sie jetzt in seiner Luxusvilla in Monaco, da er nicht mehr sehr fit ist. Selber schuld, wenn sie ihn sogar heiratete.

Ich grinste Marcelo schelmisch an. "Weiter gehts!"

Marcelo war anderer Meinung und machte dies mit seiner Artwork klar: „Nichts da, denn du wirst jetzt von mir nach Hause gebracht!" und schon wurde ich von meinen Real-Teamkollegen zum Badezimmer raus und durch das Haus von Karim gezogen. Dieser reif meinem 'Wärter' noch eine Abschiedsfloskel zu, bevor Marcelo mich auf dem Haus raus und ins Auto bugsierte.

„Du kannst dich nicht mehr so volllaufen lassen! Du bist mittlerweile über 30 und solltest dir echt andere Prioritäten setzen." meckerte mein Abwehrkollege weiter an mir und meinem Verhalten rum. „Ich weiß, dass du dich bisher an alle Abende erinnerst, aber du legst es darauf an, dass das irgendwann nicht der Fall sein wird."

Ich verdrehte erneut meine Augen. Diese Diskussion hatten wir schon oft. Ich beließ es heute dabei und sagte nichts, die Vergangenheit hatte mich zumindest in dieser Hinsicht besseres Belehrt.

***  
An den Anfang des Abends konnte ich mich sehr gut erinnern. Später wurde es sehr Lückenhaft.

Ich hatte meine Mannschaft in den Saal geführt, in den der Benefiz Abend für ein Krankenhaus in Barcelona, wo wir auch waren, stattfand.

Bis vor zwei Stunden vor dem Start des Abends war ich guter Dinge gewesen. Es würde schließlich Essen und Trinken in Hülle und Fülle geben. Dann hatte ich mitbekommen, dass es das auch mein Ex-Nationalteamkollege Gerard Pique da sein wird, da seine Mutter der 'Care Director' ist.

Pique und ich konnten uns nicht leiden und ich war schon ganz froh, wenn ich ihn nicht mehr außerhalb des Clasicos sehe muss. Und nun das.

Diese Erkenntnis, auch die, dass ich dies auch schon mal wusste, brachte meine gute Laune zum Erliegen und der Drang sich möglichst schnell mit Alkohol zu versorgen wuchs seitdem stetig an.

***

Es war langweilig. Vor einem guten Buffet gab es einen Sektempfang, der aber meinen Drang nach Alkohol eher verstärkte, anstatt ihn etwas zu verringern. Bei beiden Situationen konnte ich Pique umgehen. Dieser hatte sich aber bereits dem Team angenähert und führt hier und da Gespräche mit einigen. Ich umging ihn meist elegant und geschickt.

Ich bediente mich häufig im Laufe des Abends an den Tabletts, die von gut zwei Dutzend Kellner und Kellnerinnen durch die Menge getragen wurden. Wir waren in einem großen Raum, eine Band spielte leise Musik und die Gäste hatten sich gut verteilt in kleinen Grüppchen zusammengefunden.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde hörten meine Erinnerungen auf komplett vollständig zu sein. Anfangs war es noch relativ vollständig. Hier und da fehlten Teile von Gesprächen, die auch alle im Smalltalk Bereich waren, sonst aber nichts. Später fehlte aber immer mehr.

Mein munteres weitertrinken wurde auch nicht von Pique beeinflusst, welcher mich irgendwann doch abpasste. Ich konnte mich tatsächlich nur an Smalltalk, der ich mit ihm gehalten hatte gut erinnern. Einige Sticheleien waren auch noch in meinem Gedächtnis aber mehr zusammenhängendes war nicht mehr da.

***

Schwarz. Stille.

Pique und ich waren in einem Badezimmer und stritten uns richtig. Zumindest entnahm ich letzteres aus meinen Gefühlen und seinen Gesichtsausdruck. 'Worum es ging? Keine Ahnung.'

Schwarz. Stille.

Wir, Pique und ich, waren in einem Auto. Meine Hand war gefährlich nahe an seinen Schritt und meine Daumen fuhr über seinen Oberschenkel in kleinen Kreisen, um ihn so etwas zu trizen. 'WTF? Wie ist das jetzt passiert? Und warum mit Pique?'

Schwarz. Stille.

Ein Hotelzimmer. Lippen, die die meinen berührten. 'Scheiße.'

Schwarz. Stille.

Stöhnen und ein schweißnasser Männeroberkörper über mir. Der Geruch nach Sex in der Luft. Das Gefühl, das er sich in mir bewegte, meine Prostata berührte mit jedem Stoße und die Lust, die mich dazu brachte ins Hohlkreuz zu gehen vor Erregung und mich in gut trainierte Schultern zu krallen. 'Bitte, das kann nicht passieren! Nicht mit Pique!'

Schwarz. Stille.

Ein Mann, der halb zugedeckt in einem Bett liegt. Kleidung verstreut am Boden.

Schwarz. Stille.

Ein Aufzug. Eine Hotel Lobby?

Schwarz. Stille.

Partymeile. 'Wenn irgendjemand nicht die Hotelzimmerbar, bis auf Wasser und Cola, ausgeräumt hätte würde ich wegen den Erinnerungen auch noch etwas anderes trinken wollen.'

Schwarz. Stille.

Eine Bar.

Schwarz. Stille.

Leere Gläser. Viele Gläser. 'Ich hatte also noch mehr gebechert und das auch nicht zu wenig.'

Schwarz. Stille.

Marco. 'Asensio hat mich also gefunden.'

Schwarz. Stille.

Anderes Hotelzimmer. 'Dasselbe, indem ich heute aufwachte. Es ist auch das, was ich für die Zeit in Barcelona bezogen hatte.'

Schwarz. Stille

***

Ich stand mit einem Wasserglas, indem eine Kopfschmerz Tablette aufgelöst war, auf meinen Balkon vom Hotelzimmer und ging meine Erinnerungen vom Vorabend und der Nacht durch. Ich hatte Marcelo schon gebeichtet, dass der Erinnerungsverlust doch nun eingetreten war. Ich hatte nur ein 'Wusste das es passiert!' zurückbekommen.

***

Marcelo hatte ernst gemacht und zu Hause, während ich auf dem Rückweg war, meinen Alkoholvorrat zu sich genommen. Ich musste als Konsequenz des Abends mit den Psychologen des Teams und auch mit denen der Nationalmannschaft sprechen oder mit jemanden außerhalb. Nun ging ich einmal die Woche zu einem Psychologen und zu einem Suchtberater. Die Nacht, die zu dem Überlaufen des berühmten Fasses geführt hatte, war zum Glück kein Gesprächsthema und somit konnte ich das Geschehende auch ganz gut ignorieren. Zumindest bis zu diesem einen Tag.

Das ist der Anfang meines ersten Mehrteilers. Ich selber hatte noch kein Erlebnis, indem ich wegen Alkohol fehlende Erinnerungen hatte und werde mir dies auch nicht in Zukunft als Ziel setzen.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung in Form eines Kommentars und/oder Kudos da.

LG  
Ju

(10.06.2020)


	8. (2/3) RamosxPique (Mpreg)

Konzentriert sich sehr auf Sergio. Serard ist erst im nächsten Kapitel wirklich vorhanden.

Die Spiele sind Teil einer vollkommen ausgedachten Saison.

(8 Wochen nach dem Einstieg in den OS)

Sergios Sicht:

"Du trinkst aber wirklich nicht mehr?" fragte Marcelo mich, da ich wieder einmal mit dem Kopf über der Kloschüssel hänge. Diesmal aber auf dem Trainingsgelände. „Ich habe seit Barcelona nichts mehr angerührt." Bestätigte ich, als ich mich wiederaufrichtete und diesmal selber die Spülung bediente. Ich nahm nur ein Nicken von Marcelo wahr, als ich zum Waschbecken ging um mir den Mund auszuspülen.

Ich verschwieg, dass ich mich seit einigen Tagen immer mal wieder erbrach. Bald spielten wir gegen Barcelona in der Liga, da musste ich fit sein und nicht wegen irgendeiner unregelmäßig auftretender Übelkeit fehlen.

***

Die erste Halbzeit des nächsten Liga Spiels verlief genauso, wie die Tage seit dem Training vor den mich Marcelo über der Toilette hängend fand. Ich hatte mich nicht noch einmal schlecht gefühlt und somit war es mir ein Rätsel, warum ich etwas in der Mitte der zweiten Halbzeit das erste Mal Schwindelig wurde, was ich auch erstmal ignorierte. Es wird schon gehen.

Dass es nicht gehen würde wird mir nur wenige Minuten später nach einem Kopfball klar. Das Schwindelgefühl bekam jetzt noch einen Kollegen in der Übelkeit, von der ich gehofft hatte, dass ich sie hinter mir gelassen hatte.

Zizou bemerkte, dass ich wohl nicht mehr ganz da war und teilweise auch beim Laufen schwankte, denn er wechselte mich aus. Einer aus unserem Arzt Team hatte mein Verhalten wohl auch bemerkt und nahm mich in Empfang.

Zusammen mit dem Arzt betrat ich die Katakomben des Stadions. Nach den paar Treppenstufen hinab vom Spielfeld runter stützte ich mich an der Wand ab. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Alles drehte sich und ich war froh, als mein Begleiter mir eine Spucktüte gab.

Mein Körper sagte mir, dass ich heute zu weit gegangen war, indem ich kurz vor Abpfiff, zumindest schätzte ich das so ein, nach mehrmaligem Erbrechen langsam mein Bewusstsein verlor.

***

Ich wachte im Krankenhaus wieder auf. In meinem linken Arm steckte eine Infusion und Marcelo saß an meiner Bettseite und hatte den Kopf auf seinen Händen gestützt und die Augen geschlossen.

„Hey." flüsterte ich. Marcelo Öffnete blinzelnd seine Augen und blickte mich mit einem sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Hey. Du hast uns einen großen Schrecken eingejagt, als wir in den Tunnel kamen, warst du von 3 Sanitätern umringt und warst nicht ansprechbar. " sagte Marcelo, nachdem er den Rufknopf fürdie Pfleger gedrückt hatte. Ich brummte nur. Ich mochte keine Krankenhäuser und wollte hier möglichst schnell wieder raus.

Die Krankenschwester, die kam, blickte nur kurz ins Zimmer, bevor sie nach einem „Gut, dass sie wieder wach sind. Ich hole denn den Arzt, der sie über ihren Zustand informieren wird." das Zimmer auch wieder verließ.

Der Arzt erschein nach einigen Minuten Smalltalk mit Marcelo in meinem Krankenzimmer und bat Marcelo draußen zu warten, bis er mir alles erklärt hatte.

"Mr. Ramos, wir haben Ihnen Blut abgenommen, als sie eingeliefert worden sind. Die Ergebnisse habe ich bereits erhalten. Haben sie schonmal davon gehört, das seit ungefähr 20 Jahren immer mal wieder Männer schwanger geworden sind? Wir haben auch bei Ihnen erhöhte Schwangerschaftshormone festgestellt, weswegen wir sie gleich mitnehmen für einen Ultraschall. "erklärte mir der Arzt.

Ich hatte bei seinen Fragen nur bestätigend genickt. Als bisexueller Mann hatte ich mich natürlich auch über diese Sachen informiert, als es vor ein oder zwei Jahren aufgearbeitet wurde. Die Evolution des Menschen hatte einen weiteren Schritt gemacht und somit war es möglich geworden, dass einige Männer bereits gesunde Kinder per Kaiserschnitt zur Welt brachten.

Und nun soll ich...? Bitte nicht! Was ist mit meiner Karriere? Ich habe vermutlich noch ein paar Saisons vor mir, bevor ich mich zurückziehe aus dem Sport! Und dann wanderten meine Gedanken zu dieser einen Nacht und an die Zeit, die ich mit Pique verbracht hatte. Wenn ich tatsächlich schwanger bin wäre es sein Kind. Ohne Frage.

Eine Krankenschwester brachte mich in den Raum für das Ultraschall. Anstelle des Arztes betrat den Raum eine ältere mütterlich wirkende Ärztin, nach den ich ein paar Minuten wartete.

Dr. Rodrigo, wie sie sich vorstellte, war sehr nett und warf mir keine medizinischen Fachtermini um die Ohren während sie mir den Vorgang und weiteres erklärte.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl so am Bauch abgetastet zu werden, wie sie es zum Anfang tat, um meine Organe genau zu orten. Das kühle Gel für den Ultraschall ließ eine Gänsehaut bei mir entstehen. Dr. Rodrigo setzte den Ultraschallkopf auf meinen Bauch. Langsam und mit sanftem Druck fuhr sie über meine Bauchdecke. "Da haben das kleine ja." meinte Sie. Ihr Blick verfolgte das Geschehen auf den Bildschirm des Gerätes mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Nachdem Sie einige Knöpfe gedrückt hatte fragte sie mich: "Weißt du wie weit du sein könntest? Muss nicht auf den Tag genau sein?" „Nicht ganz 8 Wochen" murmelte ich. Sie nickte und meint: „Von der Größe und dem Stand der Entwicklung liegt das Kleine genau im Durchschnitt, vielleicht ein klein wenig auf der größeren Seite." sagte sie und ich atmete unbewusst meinen angehaltenten Atem aus. „Ich dreh dir den Bildschirm mal zu." meinte sie und tat dies auch, als ich bejahte.

Man konnte bereits einen kleinen Menschen erkennen, mit einem etwas zu großen Kopf. Ich verlor mich in diesem Bild und als ich die Ultraschallbilder bekam von Dr. Rodrigo wanderte mein Blick vom Bildschirm auf die Bilder. Ich bekam kaum mit, dass ich von einer Krankenschwester wieder auf mein Zimmer gebracht wurde.

***

Marcelo und seine Frau hatten sich mir etwas angenommen. Ich war froh über die Hilfe und Unterstützung. Ich nahm nur einige Präparate, damit mein Baby weiterhin alles fürs Groß werden hat, was es braucht. Ich nahm auch normal an Training teil, da ich durch die Präparate auch selber Profitierte und durch Tipps auch keine Übelkeit mehr habe.

Das nächste Spiel setzte ich aus. Auch, damit ich für das Clasico fit bin. Dort würde ich als Auswechselspieler erstmal auf der Bank sitzen aber auch mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit werde ich im Verlauf eingewechselt.

Ich hatte mir noch keine Gedanken über die Zukunft gemacht, bis auf, das ich für mein Kind da sein werde und es bekommen würde. Meinen Eltern hatte ich es schon gesagt und sie hatten die Situation nach einiger Zeit akzeptiert. Keiner weiß, dass es Gerard Piques und mein Kind ist. Ihm habe ich auch nichts gesagt und weiß auch nicht, ob ich das jemals tun werde.

Da ich selber viel Mpreg lese und es hier besonders im Sportbereich bei FanFictions selten Thema ist, dachte ich mir, das ich mich auch daran mal versuchen könnte.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung in Form eines Kommentars und/oder Kudos da.

LG  
Ju

(15.06.2020)


	9. (3/3) RamosxPique (Mpreg)

Sergios Sicht:

Das Clasico fand in Barcelona statt. Mein Glück hatte mich in den letzten Monaten echt verlassen.

Zur Halbzeit stand es 0:0 und ich betrat den Platz, um mich aufzuwärmen. Ich ignorierte die Barcelona Fans, die mir nicht ganz so nette Dinge zu riefen. Zizou gab mir noch die wichtigsten Informationen, bevor ich offiziell eingewechselt wurde.

Ich spürte die brennenden Blicke von Gerard, die mich immer wieder erfassten. Ließ mich davon aber nicht beirren, zumal ich heute zum Vorletzten mal auf den Platz stehe würde, bevor ich in ‚Mutterschaftsurlaub' gehe und ob ich danach noch spielen darf oder kann ist auch noch unklar.

Alles lief gut, bis ich neben Gerard für einen Kopfball in die Luft sprang und mich etwas hart an der Schläfe erwischte.

Gerards Sicht:

Sergios Einwechselung brachte ein wenig mehr Feuer und Dynamik in die Mannschaft von Real.

Sergio selber spielte irgendwie... anders als sonst. Er ging nicht in jeden möglichen Zweikampf, sondern schien sich auf die notwendigen zu konzentrieren. Er hätte auch nicht die Kapitänsbinde übernommen.

Ich schaute immer wieder zu ihm. Ich weiß nicht warum, irgendwie zog er meinen Blick magisch an.

***

Wirklich nahe beieinander standen wir erst bei einer Ecke. Während wir hoch sprangen sah ich ein Objekt auf uns zukommen und es war kein Ball!

Das Objekt traf Sergio direkt an der Schläfe und ich bemerkte sofort, dass sein Körper direkt nach dem Treffer bewegungslos wieder Richtung Boden sinkt. Ich schaffte es halbwegs ihn aufzufangen, ohne dass sich einer von uns sich noch mehr wehtut.

Sergio legte ich auf dem Feld ab, bevor ich den Ärzten zeigte, dass sie sich beeilen sollten beim Herkommen. Anschließend wand ich mich wieder Sergio zu. Dieser wurde bereits von Marcelo etwas untersucht. Er reagierte auf nichts.

Erst als ein Sanitäter sich meine Stirn ansehen wollte, merkte ich das auch ich von dem Objekt getroffen worden war und nun blutete.

Sergio wurde, nach einer kurzen Untersuchung, auf eine Trage gepackt und ich lief ihm etwas hinterher, bis Leo zu mir kam „Geri, du wirst ausgewechselt. Die wollen euch beide in einen Raum haben, um euch genau zu behandeln und zu befragen." teilt er mir mit. Ich lief also weiter hinter der Trage mit Sergio drauf her, nachdem ich Leo zugenickt hatte.

***

Angekommen im Sanitätsraum wurde ich gebeten mich auf die Notfallliege zu setzen. Sergio lag bereits auf der bettähnlichen zweiten Liege und in seinen rechten Arm steckte eine Infusion und er war immer noch bewusstlos.

Während ich von einem jungen Sanitäter meine Wunde versorgt bekam betrat ein Sanitäter, der der Kleidung nach noch in der Ausbildung war, den Raum.

"Ich habe die Dokumente. "atmete er schwer aus. Stimmt. Unsere Notfalldokumente, die wir immer in die Tasche packen müssen für Situationen wie diese. Ich wand mich wieder den Sanitäter zu, der mich versorgte.

„Ich wusste nicht, ob das hier auch wichtig ist. Ich habe es deswegen ebenfalls mitgenommen." erklärte der Azubi der leitenden Sanitäter etwas. "Das ist ein Mutterpass!" stellte der leitende Sanitäter fest „Und er ist für Mr. Ramos ausgestellt worden." sprach er mit einem leicht schockierten Unterton in der Stimme weiter.

Sofort fuhr mein mittlerweile fertig behandelter Kopf in seine Richtung. Sergio war Schwanger? Fassungslos sah ich die nächsten Minuten dem Geschehen, meist Medikamentengaben bei Sergio, zu.

Meine Gedanken kreisten in einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit um die Nacht vor einigen Wochen nach den Benefiz-Abend, Schlagzeilen über einen ruhigeren Sergio seit seiner Rückkehr nach Madrid und auch das Spiel vor zwei Wochen, wo er verfrüht aus dem Spiel genommen wurde und das Spielfeld, auch damals, mit einem Sanitäter an seiner Seite verlassen hatte.

Ich erreichte die Wirklichkeit wieder, als der Leiter Sergios Trikot hochschob. Meine Augen klebten an dem leicht gewölbten Bereich von Sergios Bauch, knapp über den Hosenbund. Es fällt nicht direkt auf, aber im Vergleich, den ich ja habe, war es bemerkbar das etwas anders ist als vorher.

Der Sanitäter zog ein Ultraschallgerät zu sich und begann auch direkt das entsprechende Gel auf Sergio Bauch zu verteilen, bevor er den Ultraschall Kopf ansetzte. Nach einigen Augenblicken meinte er: „Sieht gut aus. Das Baby bewegt sich etwas momentan. Größe und Gewicht sehen auch gut aus für die 10 Wochen, die es heute erreicht. Vielleicht etwas auf der größeren Seite." Beurteilte er die Gesundheit des Babys.

Meine Gedanken blieben am dem Fakt hängen, das das Baby heute die 10 Wochen in Utero erreicht. Ein Kloß bildete sich in meinen Hals. Es würde passen mit unserem Abend...

Aber worum hat Sergio nichts gesagt, als er es erfahren hat?

Ich wurde erneut aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, diesmal betrat einer der Hochrangigen Sicherheitsmänner den Raum, kurz nachdem das Ultraschallgerät wieder an seinem Platz stand und Sergios Trikot wieder seinen Bauch bedeckte.

"Wir untersuchen gerade, ob es ein Anschlag war. Das Spiel ist unterbrochen und die anderen Spieler sind in den Kabinen. Es war ein Auto Teil, welches sie beide traf" teilte er uns mit, den letzte Satz an mich gerichtet. Ich nickte nur kurz. Immer noch eher mit meinen Gedanken mit Sergio und dem Baby beschäftigt. „Sie bleiben hier, da wir nicht ausschließen können, ob sich die Aktion speziell gegen einen von ihnen gerichtet war." wieder nickte ich den Sicherheitsmann nur zu, worauf er den Raum auch wieder verließ.

Ich beschäftigte mich mit meinen Gedanken, bis wahrscheinlich eine Viertelstunde später alle Sanitäter bis auf einen den Raum verließen, da das Spiel in einigen Minuten weiter gehen sollte und Sergio laut dem Leiter des Sanitätsteams auch nur noch schlief.

Der letzte Sanitäter, der im Raum verblieb ließ uns etwas in Ruhe und setzte sich zum dokumentieren des Geschehens hinter einem Sichtschutz an den PC.

Ich wechselte meinen Platz von der Notfallliege zu dem Stuhl neben Sergios Bett. Ich stützte meinen Kopf mit dem Handballen meines linken Arms ab, der auf dem Bett stützte. Mit der rechten Hand strich ich Sergio vorsichtig eine schwitzige Strähne aus der Stirn. Worauf er etwas murmelte und den Kopf etwas bewegte. Ich lächelte sanft und ließ meine Finger sanft über seine Gesichtszüge gleiten wobei ich hoffte, dass ich ihn nicht weckte.

Meine Hoffnungen wurden durch sich langsam öffnende braune Augen zunichte gemacht, die mich langsam und verwirrt anblinzelten. "Hey," begrüßte ich ihn „wir wurden von einem geworfenen Auto Teil getroffen und sind seit einer guten halben Stunde im Behandlungsraum." klärte ich ihm vorsichtig. Seine Hand wanderte während meiner Erzählung zu seinem Kopf, der von einem Verband umwickelt war.

„Was ist mit den anderen?"

„Alle okay, soweit ich weiß. Sie haben das Spiel auch bis vor einigen Minuten unterbrochen."

Die Sorge verschwand etwas aus seinem Blick und er veränderte seine Position, um es etwas bequemer auf der Liege zu haben.

„Wir haben auch nicht weiter, bis auf kleinere Wunden und das du bewusstlos warst. Nachdem sie deinen Mutterschaft Ausweis gefunden haben haben sie auch nach dem Baby geschaut. Bei der kleinen Bohne ist auch alles in Ordnung." vervollständigte ich meinen Bericht.

Mit der Erwähnung des Mutterpasses wurden Sergios Augen größer und eine gewisse Angst wurde deutlich in ihnen, die erst weniger wurde mit meinen letzten Satz. Eine Träne der Erleichterung verließ sein rechtes Auge und die rechte Hand legte sich auf der Decke über den kleinen Babybauch.

Ich wischte ihn vorsichtig die Träne von der Wange mit den Daumen meiner linken Hand. Sergio konnte daraufhin seine Tränen nicht mehr stoppen und drehte sich auf seine linke Seite und zog seine Beine etwas an. Meine Hand wanderte von seiner Wange in seine Haare und fuhr dort sanft und beruhigend durch die dichten Strähnen.

„Es t- tut mir L-Leid" schniefte er nach einiger Zeit. Ich zog nur meine Augenbrauen hoch, blieb aber still. „Ich hätte es dir früher und anders sagen sollen. „Sergio blickte mich um an. „Diese Nacht hat für mich einiges Verändert. Und als ich vor zwei Wochen erfuhr, dass ich schwanger bin war ich etwas überfordert mit der Situation, bin es auch immer noch, weswegen ich keinen Kontakt zu dir gesucht habe. Ich kann mich nicht an die ganze Nacht vollständig erinnern, aber ich kann dir mit Hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen, dass du der Vater von meinem Baby bist." flüsterte er mich weiter zu.

Ich lehnte mich vor und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor ich meine linke Hand auf die rechte von ihm legte, die immer noch auf seinen Bauch ruhte. „Es wird alles gut." Murmelte ich nur. „Wir kriegen das schon hin."

***

Sergio und ich blieben nach diesen Schicksalsspiel in engen Kontakt miteinander und lernten uns nach Jahren der Rivalität aufrichtig kennen.

Sergio wurde von seiner Ärztin nicht mehr für die beiden Spiele, die er ursprünglich noch hätte spielen können, die Erlaubnis erhalten.

Nun wartete ich darauf, dass Sergio für einen zwei Wochen langen Besuch morgen in Barcelona eintrifft. Wir hatten einige dieser Besuche vereinbart, um uns besser kennenzulernen und um festzustellen, ob wir unsere Bohne zusammen in Barcelona in meinem Haus großziehen können, ohne größeren Streites.

Sergio Lächeln und strahlende Augen bei der Begrüßung am Flughafen und die Umarmung, die wir teilten, stimmten mich für die Zukunft sehr positiv ein.

***

Unser erster Kuss einige Wochen später war der Grundstein ein für eine Familie. Die vier Jahre später durch eine kleine Hochzeit endgültig besiegelt wurde und mit zwei weiteren Kindern nach unserer Eheschließung gesegnet wurde.

Hier ist nun endlich das Ende meines ersten Mehrteilers.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung in Form eines Kommentars und/oder Kudos da.

LG  
Ju

(19.06.2020)


	10. VettelxRäikkönen

(2023)

Sebastians Sicht:

„Oh, bist du niedlich!" entfuhr es mir, während ich mit den kleinen Golden Retriever Welpen spielte.

„Kimi, sieh mal!" forderte ich meinen Mann auf sich ebenfalls den kleinen Kerl anzusehen.

"Hmm. Lass uns noch die anderen ansehen" kam von ihm zurück. Schweren Herzens ließ ich den Welpen zurück und ging zur nächsten Hundebox.

Kimi und ich waren seit 11 Jahren zusammen und jetzt, wo wir beide in den Ruhestand gegangen sind wollten wir uns als Hundeeltern weiterentwickeln. Wir waren heute in ein Tierheim gefahren, um uns einen um uns einen vierbeinigen Begleiter auszusuchen.

–––

Drei Stunden später und Kimi ist fertig mit seinen Nerven, aber da muss er jetzt einmal durch.

Das letzte Problem, was es noch gab, bevor wir einen Termin für eine Probewoche machen konnten, war die finale Entscheidung zwischen zwei Hunden.

Ein etwas älterer Schäferhund hat es uns beiden angetan. Ich glaube er erinnert Kimi an Ajax, seinen alten Hund.

Der andere Hund war ein schwarzer Labrador. Er ist deutlich jünger, als der Schäferhund, hat aber einen langen Vermittlungsgeschichte hinter sich und ist seit dem Welpenalter bereits hier.

„Können wir nicht beide nehmen?" fragte Kimi, der wirklich keinen Bock auf eine weitere Verlängerung der Entscheidungsfindung mehr hatte.

"Da muss ich die Leiterin der Hundeabteilung fragte. Einen Moment, bitte." antwortete die Pflegerin, die sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

„Danke." meinte Kimi nur und setzte sich neben mich an den Tisch, auf den die Steckbriefe der beiden Hunde lagen, um dort zu warten.

Wenige Minuten später kam die Pflegerin mit einer weiteren Frau herein. "Hallo. Wie ich höre überlegen sie zwei Hunde mit nach Hause zu nehmen für die Probewoche." fasste sie die Lage noch mal zusammen.

"Ja."

„Gut. Sie haben Glück, das die beiden sich bereits kennen, vom Auslauf, und kommen durchaus gut mit einander aus."

Kimi und ich wechselten einen Blick und er erhob sich, um die Dokumente zu unterschreiben. Ich lächelte glücklich.

***

Vier Tage später waren Bruno, der deutsche Schäferhund, und Claudio 'Rio', der Labrador, damit beschäftigt unser Wohnzimmer zu erkunden.

Bruno war definitiv der Anführer während Rio eher, wie ein aufgeregter Welpe, durchs die Gegend trabte und alles beschnüffelte.

Während der folgenden Tagen hatte Rio den Swimmingpool für sich entdeckt und wie toll apportieren mit Kimi ist. Bruno genießt meist seinen Nachmittag auf den sonnengewärmten Fliesen im Wohnzimmer oder auf der Terrasse. Nachts legten sie sich meist gemeinsam und nahe bei einander auf den flauschigen Teppich im Wohnzimmer.

***

Müde schlüpfte ich aus Kimis Armen, um aufzustehen. Heute war der letzte Vormittag der Probezeit mit den beiden Schnüffelnasen.

Begrüßt wurde ich wie immer von Claudio, der ab dem zweiten Tag angefangen hatte sich vor die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür zu setzen. Ich begrüßte den Labrador mit einer ausgiebigen Streichel- und Kuscheleinheit.

Zusammen gingen wir runter in die Küche für das letzte gemeinsame Frühstück. Während ich Obst fürs Müsli Kleinschnitt aßen die beiden Vierbeiner bereits.

Ich war gerade mit den Ansichten meines Müslis fertig, als auch Kimi den Raum betrat und nachdem er die Hunde begrüßt hatte kam er zu mir.

Mir wurde ein Gute-Morgen-Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht, bevor Kimi sind hinter mich stellte und seine Arme um mich legte.

„Woran denkst du?"

„Ich hoffe, dass unser Berichtsheft, die Fotos und Videos sie überzeugen, damit die beiden hier ihr endgültiges zu Hause finden können." sagte ich. Alle Materialien hatten wir gestern per Mail weggeschickt. „Ich auch." meinte Kimi, bevor er sich von mir löste und sich seinen Müsli zu wendete.

–––

Ich war erleichtert. Im Heim hat man uns direkt die Adoptionsdokumente gegeben und nach den ich zwei Minuten vor lauter Freude nicht wusste wohin mit ihr unterzeichneten wir sie auch direkt. Jetzt waren wir wieder zu viert im Auto und auf den Weg alles nötige für unsere neuen Familienmitglieder zu kaufen.

In Laden angekommen kümmerten wir uns erstmal um das Wesentliche: Futter, Halsbänder (die alten waren nicht mehr in einen guten Zustand) Leinen und Näpfe. Bei den Spielzeugen ließen wir die Hunde bestimmen. Bruno steuerte direkt auf eine Sektion mit Kuscheltieren und Decken zu während Rio sich erstmal den Rest zu wendete.

Nachdem sich jeder der beiden für jeweils 3 Dinge entschieden hatte ging es weiter zu den Betten. Insgesamt wurden es am Ende drei Stück. Sie würde später im Haus verteilt.

* * *

Einige Tage später stand ich auf der Terrasse und trank eine heiße Schokolade, als ich Fell an meinem Unterschenkel spürte. Neben mich hatte sich Bruno gesetzt und schaute, genauso wie ich zuvor, auf das angrenzende Wäldchen. Zusammen genossen wir die morgendliche Ruhe noch etwas.

Als ich einige Minuten später das Wohnzimmer betrat wurde ich deutlich energiereicher durch Rio begrüßt.

Ich ließ mich auf Sofa sinken und beobachtete, wie Bruno sich mit einem Knochen neben die Terrassentür gelegt hatte und Rio begeistert durchs Zimmer wanderte und das Spielzeug umräumte.

Die beiden erinnerten mich immer an Kimi und mich. Sie sind wie wir nur in Hundeform. Ich grinste.

Ich konnte mir keine bessere Familie vorstellen. Wer weiß, vielleicht kommt irgendwann noch ein weiteres Rudelmitglied dazu.

Etwas kleines für zwischendurch.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung in Form eines Kommentars und/oder Kudos da.

LG  
Ju

(22.06.2020)

PS: Simi ist eins meiner absoluten Liblingsships ❤️

PSS: Ich habe begonnen den OS zu schreiben, kurz nachdem Lewis uns über Cocos Tod informiert hat. #RIPCoco 💔


	11. NorrisxSainz

Landos Sicht:

17.02.2020

Mich verfolgte heute wirklich das Pech. Erst ging mein Wecker nicht, ich hatte vergessen die Uhrzeit zu ändern, dann war Stau auf der Autobahn, wie immer, wenn man ihn nicht braucht, und nun stehe ich in Barcelona am Flughafen und habe gerade erfahren, dass mein großer Koffer nicht mitgeflogen ist.

Mein kleiner Koffer, bepackt mit Team-Kleidung, Laptop, Videoequipment und meinem Kulturbeutel, hatte es zum Glück geschafft mit mir in den gleichen Flieger zu kommen und nicht in einen zu einem Ort von den es keine Linienverbindung nach Barcelona gab. Egal welche Fluggesellschaft.

"Und was ist, wenn der Koffer nach London zurückfliegt und dort von einem Familienmitglied eingesammelt wird?" fragte ich die Mitarbeiterin am Serviceschalter der Airline.

„Das würde gehen. Sie selber müssten aber hier vor Ort sein und per Telefongespräch die Abholung verifizieren, zusätzlich zu einer schriftlichen Erlaubnis."

"Gut. Dann machen wir das. Wann würde der Koffer der ungefähr ankommen?"

„In zwei Tagen ist der nächste Flug. Er wird als High-Priority eingestuft, damit er auch mit 100% Sicherheit ankommt." klärte die Servicemitarbeiterin mich auf.

Nach dem Eintrag meiner Daten auf einem Formular und einer Verabschiedung von der netten Mitarbeiterin ging es für mich und mein reduziertes Gepäck, bestehend aus einem Rucksack und einem kleinen Koffer, zum Hotel.

Das wird noch spaßig werden. Seufz.

Ich hatte gar nicht nachgefragt, ob mein Koffer von London auch den Weg hierher antreten könne, da ich keine Lust hatte nach mehr Chaos zu produzieren als nötig. Ich werde schon irgendwie klarkommen.

18.02.2020

Die Nacht hatte ich in T-Shirt und Boxer vom Vortag verbracht. Zum Glück haftete kein schlechtes Omen an ihnen und ich hatte heute Morgen mehr Glück als am Vortag, mit einem richtig gestellten Wecker und dem Fund von einer kleinen Tüte in der noch eine Handvoll frische Boxer drin waren und ein normales T-Shirt. Die Tüte sah danach aus, als ob meine Mutter sie irgendwann mal in die Seitentasche, in der ich sie gefunden hatte, vom kleinen Koffer gepackt hatte.

Heute war Media angesagt, bevor es morgen auf die Strecke geht für die ersten Runden der Saison 2020. Ich selber darf erst übermorgen ins Auto steigen, könnte aber somit am morgigen Tag ganz gut zum Flughafen, um das mit meinem reiselustigen Koffer zu klären.

\---

Zum Mittagessen hatten Alex, George und ich uns verabredet, was ich nach etwas Smalltalk nutzte, um sie um Hilfe zu bitten, da ich ja nichts mehr zum Wechseln hatte, was normale Kleidung angeht.

„Oh, Lando! Sowas passiert aber nur dir!" ließ George mich wissen, als ich den beiden meine Lage erklärt hatte.

„Klar helfen wir dir!" kam es von Alex, der auch prompt einen Ellenbogen in Georgs Seite stieß, dieser hatte angefangen schallend zu lachen.

„Okay, Okay! Treffen um ... hm... sagen wir 8 Uhr heute Abend bei mir im Zimmer?" fragte George uns und wir nickten bestätigend.

\---

Es war anstrengend. Sowohl der Media-Tag, als ob das Kleidungsraussuchen erst bei George und anschließend auch bei Alex. Nun war es kurz vor Mitternacht und ich glitt mit einem wohligen Seufzen in mein Hotelbett.

19.02.2020

Pünktlich um 10 Uhr am Vormittag stand ich an selbigen Schalter, als vor zwei Tagen, am Flughafen. Der Mitarbeiter, der mich bediente war mir zwar fremd, aber er wusste worum es ging, was mich erleichtert.

Der Flieger landete wenige Minuten später in London und kurz darauf wurde die Telefonverbindung aufgebaut. Mein Koffer wurde direkt an meine Mutter übergeben.

Nachdem dies nun geklärt war ging ich in ein Bekleidungsgeschäft, um mir zwei Hosen zu kaufen. Mehr würde ich auch nicht in meine Taschen bekommen. Zum Glück hat unser Hotel ein kleines Wäschezimmer für Gäste und alle Sachen konnten somit zwischendurch gereinigt werden.

Fertig mit meiner Mini-Shoppingtour ging es zur Strecke für die Besprechung, für die ich nicht mehr entschuldigt war.

Den Abend verbrachte ich bei Alex auf der Couch , mit dem ich einen lustigen Abend zusammen mit Spanischen Soaps hatte.

20.02.2020

Am Abend nach meinem ersten Test, welcher sehr gut verlief, gingen wir zu viert essen. Carlos hatte sich uns drei Rookies vom letzten Jahr angeschlossen. Ich trug eine meiner neuen Jeans und ein Hemd von George über einem T-Shirt von Alex.

„Mein Oberteil steht dir nicht!" war Georges Begrüßung für mich, als ich als letzter der Truppe die Lobby betrat. Ich winkte nur ab und begrüßte die anderen beiden.

Zu Fuß liefen wir die zwei Minuten bis zum Restaurant.

Plötzlich neigte sich Carlos zu mir, um mir ins Ohr zuflüstern: „Was meinte George gerade?" Seine Stimme war gepresst und in ihr schwang ein wenig Unzufriedenheit mit. Mir lief ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken und ich biss mir kurz auf die Lippe.

„Mein Koffer mit meinen normalen Klamotten wollte woanders hin, als ich und der Rest meines Gepäcks. Meine Mutter hat ihn gestern glücklicherweise in London einsammeln dürfen, wo er auch geblieben ist. George und Alex sind so nett, mir Sachen von sich zu leihen." erklärte ich ihn.

Carlos entspannte sich sichtlich nach meiner Erklärung.

"Sag Bescheid, wenn du was brauchst. Ich habe mehr als genug mitgenommen!' bot er auch seine Hilfe an.

Ich schluckte leicht und nickte. Meine Wangen hatten eine leicht rötliche Färbung angenommen.

Ich war mir schon seit längerer über meinen Crush auf Carlos bewusst, habe mich aber dazu entschieden, nichts zu sagen. Erstens ist Carlos weder Schwul noch Bi, noch würde er sich für jemanden wie mich entscheiden, sollte er doch auch auf Männer stehen.

Die Stimmung an diesem Abend war gut und ich konnte, als ich die Tür zu meinem Hotelzimmer schloss nur glücklich lächeln.

21.02.2020

Am nächsten Tag waren Carlos und ich beide mit testen dran gewesen und hatten gute Erfahrungen und Fortschritte gemacht.

Die anschließende Besprechung war nur sehr anstrengend gewesen, da Ergebnisse von zwei Autos besprochen werden mussten.

\---

Ich hatte mich heute schon sehr früh zurück gezogen auf mein Hotelzimmer und auch die Einladung für ein gemeinsames Abendessen mit George und Alex nicht angenommen.

Zuerst hatte ich mit meinen Eltern geskypt. Meine Mutter war sehr besorgt, wegen meiner Situation mit der Kleidung, bis ich ihr sagte, dass ich die Notfall-Tüte gefunden hatte, noch zwei Hosen gekauft hatte und mir George und Alex was liehen. Der Rest des Gespräches hatten wir mit den Ergebnissen meiner beiden Festtage gefüllt.

Nun lag ich auf meinem Bett und schaltete wahllos durchs Fernsehprogramm. Zum Schlafen war es zu früh und ich noch nicht müde genug. Nur 10 Prozent der angebotenen Sender waren englischsprachig und meist nicht interessant oder geeignet fürs abschalten am Abend.

Ich wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Tür vom Versuch, etwas geeignetes zum Schauen zu finden, weggerissen. Ich drückte auf der Aus-Knopf auf der Fernbedienung, bevor ich mich erhob um die Tür zu öffnen.

Carlos grinste mich breit an, als die Tür offen war. In seinen Händen hielt er eine Tüte und sein Handy.

"Hi". begrüßte ich ihn.

„Hey, Lando! Ich habe eine kleine Auswahl an Oberteilen und eine Sporthose dabei." teilte er mir mit und schritt auf mein Zeichen hin in mein Zimmer.

Er fing direkt an die mitgebrachten Sachen auf dem Bettende und einen Stuhl auszubreiten, damit ich mir alles ansehen konnte.

Ergeben ließ ich mich dazu überreden die Sachen noch einander anzuziehen und mich vor Carlos in ihnen zu präsentieren.

Ein gewisser rot Schimmer verließ meine Wangen die ganze Zeit nicht, aber es passiert ja auch nicht häufig, dass man sich seinem Schwarm in dessen Klamotten präsentiert.

Bei einem figurbetonenden Poloshirt änderte sich die zuvor fröhliche Stimmung, die durch meine Albereien kam, in eine intensivere.

Carlos Augen verdunkelten sich merklich, als ich etwas unsicherer, als bei der vorherigen Leiter aus dem Bad trat.

Ich beobachtete, mit dem Saum des Oberteils spielend, wie sich Carlos sich mir nähert. Ein „Ach scheiß drauf" verließ seinen Mund, bevor er seine Geschwindigkeit für die letzten beiden Schritte, zu mir, erhöhte.

Starke Hände umfassten mein Gesicht und dunkle durchdringende Augen suchten die meinen, bevor sich Carlos zu mir mit einem Blick auf meine Lippen herunterbückte.

Ein letzter Blickkontakt, bevor weiche Lippen die meinen berührten und ich reflexartig Gummi-Knie bekam und meine Hände ihren Weg in die dunklen Locken meines Gegenübers fanden während ich den Kuss erwiederte.

Hier ist nun der OS, der mir zwischendurch ein paar Probleme bereitet hat. Ich finde er ist trotzdem gut lesbar und auch ungefähr so geworden, wie ich es mir vor über einer Woche beim Beginn des schreibens dachte.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung in Form eines Kommentars und/oder Kudos da.

LG  
Ju

(29.06.2020)


	12. ReusxOMC

AN: OMC= Original Male Character

2016 (15/16):

Es fing ganz harmlos an, mit gelegentlichen Knutschflecken an Marcos Hals.

Mats war es, der sie beim ersten Mal bemerkte und er machte direkt einige andere, darunter Marcel und Lukasz, auf diese aufmerksam.

Marco war kurz nach den Beziehungsende mit Caro echt komisch drauf gewesen, teilweise unausstehlich schlecht gelaunt und ständig aus komischen Gründen gereizt. Er hatte ständig One-Night-Stand gehabt oder kurze Beziehungen mit eher fragwürdigen Frauen.

Gegen Anfang des Jahres war es aber, als ob ein Schalter in Marcos Kopf umgelegt worden war. Er war wieder ausgeglichener und näherte sich auch dem Team vermehrt an.

Einige Wochen vor den ersten Kutschflecken tauchte er mit den breitesten Grinsen im Gesicht auf, das ein Mensch haben konnte. Sie hatten 2 Tage frei gehabt und Marco hatte augenscheinlich diese Zeit mit Dingen verbracht, die ihm viel bedeuten und glücklich machen.

Der Rest des Jahres hinterließ einige Zeichen auf Marcos Körper, von noch mehr Knutschflecken zu Kratzspuren auf dem Rücken und Klamotten, die definitiv nicht seine waren, oder zumindest nicht zum alltäglichen Kleiderschrank gehörten, den sie Marco durchs beobachten zuschrieben.

Aber warum hatte seine neue Flamme Männerklamotten, der er sich lieh und die ihn sogar passten?

2017 (16/17):

Das Jahr begann so wie das letzte aufhörte.

Doch im März wirkte Marco eher niedergeschlagen und erschöpft, zumindest abseits des Spielfeldes. Er hatte sich zurückgezogen aber anstelle von über die Stränge schlagen wirkte er eher nachdenklich.

Lukasz beobachtete oft, wie Marco irgendwo saß, sein Handy in der Hand, und so aussehend, als ob er mit sich kämpfen würde jemanden anzurufen oder eine Nachricht zu schreiben.

Dieses Verhalten konnten die Borussen bei Marco bis kurz vor dem Halbfinale des DFB-Pokals in München beobachten.

Am Tag des Fluges nach München prangten auch wieder Knutschflecken in intensiven Farbtönen an Marcos Hals und wenn Marco sein Handy in der Hand hatte, dann nur mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, welches seine Augen vor Glück strahlen ließ.

Marcos gelegentliches Zuspätkommen vervielfachte sich bis zu der Sommerpause von dort an stetig.

Marcel meinte einmal bei einem Mannschaftsabend, ohne Marco, das es sein könnte, das dessen Perle etwas weiter weg wohnt. Worauf einige Wetten ins Leben gerufen wurden.

2017 (17/18):

Direkt nach der Sommerpause tauchte Scarlett Gartmann auf der Bildfläche auf. Dies aber im negativen Sinne.

Marco musste mit seinem Anwalt gegen sie vor gehen, da sie der Presse erzählt hatte, dass die beiden ein Paar seien. Dies stimmte natürlich nicht und auch der BVB-Kader hatte sie direkt als mögliche Freundin Marcos von ihrer Wettliste gestrichen, ohne großes überlegen.

Sie versuchte auch über sie an ihn ranzukommen aber die Jungs hielten zusammen und vermiesten ihr jede noch so kleine Gelegenheit, die sich ihr bieten könnte.

Zum Glück aller, bis auf Scarlett, wurde sie bald verurteilt und durfte sich weder Marco, noch den meisten seiner Teamkollegen und den BVB-Gelände nähen ohne Strafe und eventuelle Festnahme zu riskieren.

Erst durchs Urteil vom Gericht hörte sie auf ihre Follower in der Sozialen Medien eine glückliche Beziehung mit Marco vor zu lügen.

2018 (17/18):

Zum ersten Training nach dem Trainingslager kam Marco das erste Mal mit einem Kleinwagen, der mit einem Essener Kennzeichen ausgestattet war auf den Parkplatz des Trainingsgeländes gerollt.

Lukasz war kurz vor Marco angekommen und zog, an der Kabine angekommen, den gerade raustretenden Marcel zur Seite „Er ist heute mit einem KLEINWAGEN gekommen. Mit Essener Kennzeichen!" zischte er diesem zu.

Marcel grinste "Sagte ich doch! Sie wohnt nicht in der direkten Umgebung."

Marco tauchte ab dem Zeitpunkt öfters mit den Wagen beim Training oder an anderen Treffpunkten auf.

2018 (18/19):

Marco hatte sich für ein schönes Herbst Wochenende freinehmen dürfen, da er sowie so gerade mit Knieproblemen kämpfte.

Bei seiner Trainingsrückkehr schwebte er scheinbar auf einer Wolke des Glückes.

„Wolke 7" kommentierte Roman schmunzelnd, nachdem Marco die Kabine verlassen hatte und nicht mehr in Hörweite war, zu den anderen.

2019 (19/20):

Es war Mats, den der Ring an Marcos Ringfinger zuerst auffiel.

Die ganze Mannschaft ging dazu über, Marcos Verhalten wieder genaustens zu beobachten. Bei Mats zu Hause lag die viel diskutierte Liste mit den möglichen Freundinnen bzw. Frauen von Marco mit den Namen der Spieler hinter denen, von denen sie dachten Sie sei die 'Eine' für Marco.

2020 (19/20):

Es war der Abend der Vizemeister 'Feier'. es war eher ein Abendessen mit allen Spielern und deren Familien. Alle waren bereits da nur Marco fehlte noch.

Die wartenden verstummten urplötzlich in ihren kleinen Grüppchen, als ein Paar durch den Bogen der Raum betrat.

An Marcos Seite lief ein Mann.

Strahlend blaue Augen beobachteten Marcos Teamkollegen durch eine Brille mit dunklem Gestell. Die dunkel blonden Haare ähnelten Marcos etwas, waren aber ein ticken dunkler, als die des Fußballers. Er war nicht viel kleiner, als Marco und somit gaben sie ein durchaus stimmiges Pärchen ab. Einige ihrer Finger waren miteinander verflochten und der unbekannte knufte Marco auf etwas, was er sagte sanft in die Seite.

Marco wendete sich seinen völlig verdutzten Teamkollegen zu, nachdem er sich etwas in Sicherheit von erneuten Angriffen von Seiten seiner besseren Hälfte gebracht hatte, "Darf ich vorstellen? Mein Mann Benjamin, mit den ich seit Anfang 2016 zusammen bin und seit einem Jahr verheiratet."

Nach einigen Begrüßungen, die weiterhin die Überraschung bei den anderen Borussen widerspiegelten, fragt Marco mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln: „Wer hat denn die Wette gewonnen?"

Allgemeines Gelächter erfüllte daraufhin den Saal. Tobi brüllte von relativ weit hinten: „ICH! DENN DIE WOLLTEN MIR DAS ALLE NICHT GLAUBEN, DAS ES AUCH EIN MANN SEIN KÖNNTE!" erneutes Gelächter erfüllte den Raum.

Mats, Marcel und Lukasz wechselten Blicke mit einander, bevor sie zu ihren Familien in ihre respektiven Autos stiegen. Benjamin war nicht jemand, den sie vermutet hatten aber im Laufe des Abends hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er Marco perfekt ergänzte, erdete und ihn verdammt glücklich macht.

So, diese Idee schwirrte mir schon ein wenig länger und immer mal wieder im Kopf rum.

Was haltet Ihr von der Sichtweise des Teams bzw. einer dritten Person?  
(Ich fand es sehr angenehm beim schreiben)

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung in Form eines Kommentars und/oder Kudos da.

LG  
Ju

(01.07.2020)


	13. (1/2) VettelxHamilton (AU)

Seb ist hier kein Rennfahrer.

Sommerpause 2019

Lewis Sicht:

So ein Mist! Da macht man einmal einen Fahrradtrip durch Deutschland und verfährt sich heillos! Das passiert aber auch nur mir! iPhone und Apple Watch haben schon lange ihre Akkus geleert und nun regnet es ausströmen. Und ich Vollidiot habe keine wasserfeste Karte eingepackt! Warum auch? Ich sollte das Hotel für diese Nacht schon seit mindestens einer Stunde erreicht haben.

Ich blickte auf. Durch die dichten Bäume des Hessischen Waldes, in den ich mich befand, konnte ich gerade noch einige Gebäude ausmachen.

Hoffentlich kann mir dort jemand weiterhelfen. Dachte ich noch, bevor ich mich wieder auf mein Rad schwang, um dort hin zu fahren.

\---

Die Gebäude stellten sich als Wohnhaus, Ställe und Scheunen eines Hofes heraus.

Ich war von den Wald Pfad direkt auf die Zufahrtsstraße zum Hof gelangt und fuhr nur durch das offene Hoftor.

Ich stieg ab und stellte mein Rad neben das Tor an die Mauer, die den Innenhof umgibt. Zögerlich näherte ich mich dem Wohnhaus, in dem Licht brannte, als eine Gestalt in dickem Regenmantel einen Stall verließ und direkt auf mich zu steuerte.

Die Gestalt hob, bei mir angekommen, ihre Kapuze leicht an, bevor der junge Mann darunter zu sprechen anfing: „Hey, du siehst verloren aus. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

"Sorry I don't speak German." erwiderte ich auf den Schwall Deutsch, der mir entgegengeworfen wurde.

"Oh! No problem. Can I help you? You seem to be lost."

„Please. All of my means of orientation failed me" bittete ich meinen Gegenüber.

„Come on. You can stay with us for the night." lud mich der junge Mann ein.

„Thank you!"

„You're Welcome."

Ich löste meine Satteltaschen vom Rad und folgte den Unbekannten Richtung des Hauses, bei den ich vorhin Klopfen wollte.

"By the way I'm Fabian." stellte sich mein Gastgeber vor.

„Lewis." erwiderte ich.

"Nice to meet you Lewis!" kann es von grinsenden Fabian zurück, als er mir die Tür des Hauses offen hielt.

"Leave all your soaked through stuff here." Er deute auf eine Nische des Eingangszimmers. „Do you need dry clothing?" fragte er mich, als ich mich dran machte meine durchnässten Kleidungsstücke aufzuhängen.

„A hoodie would be nice. I don't have something warmer packed than a T-Shirt."

"I will get it after I have shown you to the bathroom so you can have a shower to warm up again." meinte Fabian.

Ich folgte ihm durch eine offenstehende Tür in den eigentlichen Wohnbereich des Hauses. Er deutete direkt auf die Tür zu unserer rechten. "That is the bathroom you can use. I will get the hoodie for you and put it here Infront of the door." deutete er auf einen Flecken links der Tür „You will find me in the Kitchen. Just follow the hallway and turn right when you reach the staircase."wies er mich an.

„Okay. Thank you."

„No problem." meinte er und winkte ab.

\---

Fertig geduscht und in bequemen Sweetpants und Pullover getuschelt machte ich mich auf den Weg Fabian zu suchen.

Fabian lehnte gegenüber der Tür an der Küchenzeile und beobachtete eine Frau, wahrscheinlich seine Mutter, beim Vorbereiten von etwas während er sich mit ihr auf Deutsch unterhielt.

„You look way better." wurde ich von ihm begrüßt, als er mich in der Küchentür bemerkte.

"I feel much better. Thank you, again."

„Hallo, dear. Here, this is for you." begrüßte mich nun auch die Frau und drückte mir eine Tasse Tee in die Hand. „l'm Heike. The mother of this one there." stellte sie sich vor und zeigt bei 'this one' auf Fabian.

„Thank you, Heike"

„Oh, it's my pleasure. My daughter Stephanie is getting some bedding ready for you. You will bunk with my other son, Sebastian." „Also, no problem at all!" kam plötzlich eine weitere weibliche Stimme von hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und erblickte eine Frau in der Tür stehen, die definitiv die ältere Schwester von Fabian ist.

„Hi. Stephanie." grüßte sie mich, bevor sie sich den anderen beiden zuwendete und ihnen etwas auf Deutsch mitteilte und den Raum verließ.

Ich trank meinen Tee aus und gab die Tasse Heike, bevor ich Fabian nach oben folgte, wo ich mich etwas einrichte für die Nacht. Auf den großen Doppelbett lagen zwei verschiedene Oberbetten und man konnte deutlich sehen, welche Seite des Bettes zum Besitzer gehörte, da es nicht so ordentlich gemacht wurde.

\---

Wenig später saß ich im Wohnzimmerbereich der Wohn-Ess-Küche der Vettel mit einer neuen lasse Tee in der Hand. Ich blickte durch die großen Terrassen-fenster hinaus in den Regen der noch schlimmer geworden ist.

Heike bereitete extra für mich etwas Veganes vor. Sie hatte beide Augenbrauen hochgezogen, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich vegan esse. "I will show you around tomorrow, so you can see what happy form animal are." meinte sie resolut zu mir, bevor sie weiter mit dem Abendessen machte.

\---

Etwas verspätet betrat ein Mann die Küche fürs Abendessen. Er war ungefähr in meinem Alter mit dunkelblonden Löckchen, die sich wild aber stylisch auf seinen Kopf kräuselten. Blaue Augen zogen mich in ihren Bann.

Verdammt, ist der attraktiv! fuhr es mir durch den Kopf.

Er grinste mich an, als er mir zur Begrüßung die Hand reichte. "Sebastian." stellte er sich bei mir vor. "Lewis." erwiderte ich.

Fuck! Und mit ihm darf ich mir heute Nacht ein Bett teilen? Na Prost Mahlzeit!

\---

Der restliche Abend, vor den zu Bett gehen, war sehr angenehm. Mit mehr Tee und selbstgemachten Gebäck, von welchem eine Sorte sogar vegan war. Bis auf Vater Norbert hatte keiner wirkliche Schwierigkeiten sich auf Englisch zu unterhalten.

Wir kamen auch auf die Rennfahrerei zu sprechen, wobei sich herausstellte, dass jeder mich zumindest kannte und auch erkannt hatte. Sie ließen mich wissen, dass sie mir die Möglichkeit geben wollten, dass ich nicht groß bevorteilt werde, sondern ganz normal, wie ein Tourist, der Wochentags im Büro arbeitete, behandelt wurde. Ich war ihnen dafür sehr Dankbar und genoss den Abend in vollen Zügen.

\---

Deutlich später im Bett war die Atmosphäre angespannter.

Wir begannen die Nacht an der Bettkante und wanderten auf der Suche nach einer besseren Schlafposition in Richtung Bettmitte.

Schließlich fand ich eine bequeme Position und verfiel in einen Halbschlaf, bis sich Sebastian als großer Löffel hinter mich legte und unsere linken Hände vor meiner Brust miteinander verschränkte. Sein linkes Bein fand seinen Platz zwischen meinen und seine Nase streifte gelegentlich meinen Haaransatz im Nacken.

Kurze Zeit nach Einnahme dieser Position viel ich in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf.

So hier ist der Start in einen neuen mehrteiligen OS. Nach meiner aktuellen Planung wird es aber nur einen weiten Teil geben.

Die Idee kam mir in den Sinn, da ich in der letzten Woche viele Tier und Bauernhof Dokus geschaut habe.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung in Form eines Kommentars und/oder Kudos da.

LG  
Ju

(03.07.2020)


	14. (2/2) VettelxHamilton (AU)

Lewis Sicht:

Am Morgen wurde ich durch die Sonne geweckt, welche durch dies Dachfenster gegenüber vom Bett schien. Sebastian war bereits vor einiger Zeit aufgestanden, was ich selber nur im Halbschlaf mitbekommen hatte, da er sich ja von mir entwirren musste.

Nach dem Anziehen ging ich runter in die Küche. Heike war gerade am Aufräumen, aber auf den Tisch stand noch ein Teller, mehrere Marmeladen und Fruchtaufstriche sowie ein Korb mit Brotscheiben.

Ich aß zwei Scheiben des Brotes, Heike hatte es selber am Vortag gebacken. Heike reichte mir zum Schluss noch ein Schälchen mit Obstsalat.

\---

Die nächsten Stunden zeigte mir erst Heike und dann Sebastian der Hof.

Es war ein Biohof, welcher Kühe, Ziegen, ein paar Schweine und Hühner als Nutztiere hielt. Deren Futter wird komplett auf den eigenen Feldern angebaut, gleiches galt für das Futter der 4 Pferde und dem der Hunde.

Was die Familie und die Tiere nicht brauchen, wird verkauft, an den örtlichen Bäcker und den Bioladen. Die Tiere werden in der kleinen Metzgerei des Ortes geschlachtet und verarbeitet für den direkten Verkauf im angrenzenden Laden.

Der Hof arbeitet sehr eng mit den Schuhen der Umgebung zusammen, um den Kindern die Landwirtschaft näher zu bringen. Dafür war die zweite Tochter Melanie verantwortlich. Sebastian war der wirkliche Bauer in der Familie, wobei Fabian auch viel machte. Vater Norbert betreut die Kühe beim Melken und ist Hauptverantwortlich für die Hühner. Melanie war für die Lehrstunden auf dem Hof verantwortlich und arbeite halbtags im Büro einer Firma. Stephanie war die Frau fürs Büro und verantwortlich für die 4 Ferienwohnungen auf den Hof. Wenn sie Zeit hatte half sie ihrer Mutter beim Kochen oder Backen. Heike versorgt, wenn sie nicht in der Küche etwas zaubert, die Tierkinder, die verstoßen worden sind, ihre Mutter verloren haben oder einfach etwas zusätzliche Fürsorge benötigen.

Ich selber durfte ein junges Kälbchen mit der Flasche versorgen, solange ich auf dem Hof war. Es war vor 3 Tagen direkt nach der Geburt von der Mutter verstoßen worden.

\---

Nach dem Mittagessen blieb ich bei Heike und fuhr mit ihr die Produkte für den Bäcker und den Laden aus.

Später half ich ihr beim Backen von Brot und während sie Ziegenfrischkäse fürs Abendbrot der Familie herstellte, kümmerte ich mich um mein Abendbrot, welches in Form von Gemüse in Sauce und Reis kam.

***

Es waren mitteile 3 Tage vergangen. Ich hatte jede Gelegenheit genutzt mich irgendwie nützlich zu machen. Von Eiern holen, Ziegen melken zum Pferde auf die Weide bringen und natürlich Kochen und Backen.

Heute ist mein letzter Tag. Eigentlich sollte ich meine Fahrrad tour heute Abschließen, aber ich hatte mich bei allen Hotels abgemeldet und war hiergeblieben.

Es ist traumhaft hier und besser tun Entspannen, auch wenn ich, wo ich kann, helfe.

Ich hatte mich auf eine Bank nahe der Pferdekoppel gesetzt und beobachtete die kleine vierer Herde beim Grasen und spielen während ich meine morgendliche Tasse Tee trank.

"Hey." riss mich eine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich drehte mich um und erblickte Sebastian schräg hinter mir stehen, ebenfalls mit einer Tasse in der Hand. Normalerweise hatte ich ihn besonders im Vormittagsbereich bisher wenig gesehen, da er viel auf den Feldern zu tun hatte.

„Hi." erwiderte ich.

Er ließ sich neben mir auf der Bank nieder.

„I'm going to miss you". murmelte er, während er seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter sinken ließ.

„I'm going to miss you as well." antworte ich und legte meinen Kopf auf seinen ab.

Wir waren uns nähergekommen, von der ersten Nacht an kuschelten wir im Bett, bis Seb früh morgens aufstehen musste. Abends saßen wir meist nahe bei einander, teilweise auch kuschelnd, am Feuer oder vor dem Fernseher im Wohnzimmer.

Wenige Minuten später mussten wir leider von der Bank aufstehen, da wieder die Pflicht ruft.

\---

Abends, nachdem ich alles gepackt hatte und auch mein Transport zum Flughafen gesichert war, ging ich mit Sebastian noch eine Runde über die Felder.

Unsere Hände hatten sich nach wenigen Minuten des nebeneinander Laufens miteinander verschenkt und so liefen wird Händchenhaltend und schweigend die Feldwege entlang.

Am Horizont ging die Sonne, begleitet von einem wundervollen Farbenspiel, langsam unter und es entstand eine gewisse Stimmung. die sich nur noch intensivierte, als Seb mich durch unsere miteinander verschenkten Hände zu sich zog und ich somit nur noch Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war.

Seine freie Hand fand ihren Weg auf meine Wange. Seine blauen Augen ließen meine nur los, um entweder meine Lippen oder Reaktion zu betrachten.

Unsere Augen begegneten sich noch einmal, bevor er seine fast schloss und kurz darauf seine Lippen vorsichtig auf meinen lagen. Ich erwiderte den Kuss genauso vorsichtig.

Es war so, als ob die Zeit für einige Momente stehen blieb und ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit breitete sich in mir aus.

\---

Das Gefühl blieb, bis sich nach der Verabschiedung von Familie Vettel und Seb, die Tür des Kleintransporters schloss. Wie ein Film flog die Fahrt zum Flughafen, anschließend auch der Flug und die Fahrt nach Hause an mir vorbei, ohne dass ich etwas wirklich Wahrnahm.

\---

Kurz vor dem zu Bett gehen empfing ich einige Bilder von Heike und Seb. Dies erinnerte mich daran, dass ich nach den letzten Rennen fast direkt zum Hof fahren würde. Diesmal auch mit Roscoe und Coco.

Ich blickte noch ein al auf meinen Hintergrund, ein Bild von Seb und mir, bevor ich mein Smartphone zur Seite legte und das Licht ausknipste.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief ich ein.

Hier ist der zweite Teil des OS. Ich bin nicht ganz zu frieden...

Ich produziere die nächsten Tage vor, da ich am Freitag in den Urlaub für eine Woche fahre, weswegen ich auch nicht direkt auf den Steiermark GP eingehen kann. (Ich bearbeite alles nochmal am PC mit Word, bevor ich etwas hochlade.)

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung in Form eines Kommentars und/oder Vote da.

Wer ist auch schon/demnächst im Urlaub?

LG  
Ju

(06.07.2020)


	15. Norris (GP Spezial 1)

Idee: GP Spezial

Ich schreibe zu machen Rennen einen OS in den sich eine Person, die ich selbst auswählen werde, mit maximal 8 anderen Unterhält nach dem Rennen (Anzahl wähle ich im Voraus).  
Die anderen Personen werde ich auslösen oder, wenn ich noch im Urlaub bin, durch einen Zufallsgenerator auswählen lassen.  
Geschrieben wird in der Folge in der die Personen ausgelost wurden.

Losreihenfolge (das Auslosen gibt es in Bilderform auf Instagram unter julchenwrites):

1\. Lando  
2\. Romain  
3\. Daniel  
4\. Lance  
5\. Sergio  
6\. Pierre  
7\. Antonio  
8\. Valtteri

1\. Lando -> seine Eltern

„Mama! Papa!" rief ich sofort ins Micro, als mein Anruf von meinen Eltern angenommen wurde.

"Oh Schatz!" kam es direkt in gleicher Lautstärke zurück von meiner Mutter. "Ich bin so stolz auf dich!"

„WIR sind so stolz auf dich." korrigierte mein Vater sie „Und zwar verdammt stolz!"

„Danke! Ich habe auch nicht mehr dran gedacht, dass das noch was wird."

Ich höhnte ein schniefen auf der Seite meiner Eltern. „Brauchst du ein neues?" fragt mein Vater vermutlich meine Mutter, wobei er wohl das Telefon etwas von sich weghielt. „Hab schon. Danke." schniefte meine Mutter.

"Weinst du?" fragte ich.

"Du kennst doch Mama, sie ist sofort in Tränen ausgebrochen, als die endgültigen Ergebnisse angezeigt wurden."

Wir sprachen noch einige Zeit miteinander, bevor wir auflegten.

Ich verließ meinen Camper und betrat das Fahrerlager, mal schauen, wer noch so unterwegs ist.

2\. Romain

Ich prallte, als ich um eine Ecke bog, mit jemanden zusammen.

„Woah! Achtung kleiner!" Sprach die Person mich an. Lange Arme hielten mich fest, damit ich durch meinen Schwung, mit dem ich um diese Lage geraten war, nicht hinfiel.

Nachdem ich wieder sicher auf beiden Beinen stand blickte ich mein Gegenüber genauer an.

Romain stand mir mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, wegen der Situation, gegenüber. Seine Fältchen auf der Stirn zeigten aber, dass er definitiv nicht gut gelaunt ist. Kann ich verstehen, wenn mein Rennen so verlaufen wäre, wie seins, wäre ich nicht besser drauf.

„Danke fürs auffangen."

„Gern geschehen" meinte er nur. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem ersten Podium." beglückwünschte er mich.

"Danke."

"Bitte. Mach weiter so!" ermutigte er mich.

"Und du kümmerst dich um deine Bremsen, damit wir ums nächste gegeneinander Fahren."

„Schön wäre das." Seine Schultern sackten nach unten. „Leider siehts danach nicht aus."

„Ich glaub an dich!" machte ich den Franzosen Mut.

„Danke Lando. Ich mach mich dann mal auf dem Weg zur Teambesprechung. Tschau!" verabschiedete er sich von mir und setzte seinen Weg zu seinem Ziel fort.

3\. Daniel

„LANDO!" Kam es gebrüllt von hinter mir, als ich mich gerade wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Ich drehte mich schwungvoll um und blieb nur stehen, da ich noch in der Bewegung von Daniel, der mich auch gerufen hatte, in eine feste Umarmung gezogen wurde.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" wurde mir jetzt ins Ohr geflüstert.

So plötzlich, wie ich in seine Arme gezogen worden war, ließ er mich auch wieder los.

„Milkboy, wir sehen uns garantiert später noch. Halt die Ohren steif!" Verabschiedete sich er auch wieder direkt von mir. Den letzten Satz rief der Australier mir nur noch zu, bevor er um die nächste Ecke verschwand.

Ich schüttelte nur, mit einem Grinsen, meinen Kopf über sein Verhalten. Ich beneidete ihn dafür, er war heute schließlich sehr früh bereits ausgeschieden.

4\. Lance

Ich wollte mich gerade wegdrehen, nachdem Daniel mein Blickfeld verlassen hatte, als ich einen Arm um meine Schultern gelegt bekam.

„Hey Partyboy! Nettes Podium hast du da erreicht. Erhöht aber der Druck auf mich und ich werde diesen so verarbeiten, dass ich ihn gegen dich auf der Strecke einsetze.'" plapperte Lance auch direkt los.

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Soweit vorne bekommst du doch Schnapatmung wegen den Abgasen meines Motors." zog ich ihn auf.

Ich erhielt daraufhin eine Kopfnuss von ihm. "Pass auf, das du nicht abhebst!" meinte er und wuschelte zum Abschied noch mal meine Haare durch.

"Hey! Meine Frisur!" empörte ich mich.

"Was für eine Frisur?" kam es zurück.

5\. Sergio

Der nächste Fahrer, dem ich begegnete war definitiv nicht erfreut mich zu sehen. Ich erhielt er ein verärgertes Schnaufen von ihm, bevor er mit eiligen Schritten weiter ging.

Sergio war mir wohl genauso wohlgesonnen, wie sonst nur Esteban es bei ihm war.

Mit ihm sollte ich eventuell morgen oder übermorgen ein klärendes Gespräch führen. Ich kann es nämlich nicht leiden, wer sowas zwischen mir und meinen Kollegen steht.

Besonders aktuell sollten wir eher noch enger zusammenhalten.

6\. Pierre

„Warum schaust du denn so niedergeschlagen? Du hast doch heute es wirklich allen gezeigt?" versuchte mich Pierre aufzuheitern, der gerade, als Sergio seinen Camper betratm neben mir auftauchte.

"Ach, ich mag es nicht mich zu streiten."

"Mit wem hast du dich denn gestritten?"

„Sergio und ich sind heute beim Rennen an einander gekommen, als ich ihn für Platz 4 überholte."

„Das wird sich schon klären. Sergio wird dich schon nicht als Esteban 2.0 sehen. Lass ihn etwas in Ruhe und spreche später mit ihm." munterte mich der junge Franzose auf.

"Das ist mein Plan."

„Siehst du, da kann nichts schief gehen."

"Parke, Pierre."

„Immer gerne."

„Ich muss auch weiter. Max hat zum Spieleabend eingeladen. Ist leider nur für uns Bullen."

„Tschüs und viel Spaß!"

7\. Antonio

Diesmal verging über eine Stunde, bevor ich den nächsten Führer begegnete.

Diesmal war ich es, du jemanden erschreckte.

Antonio ließ vor Schreck den Stapel von Datenzetteln fallen, die er in den Händen hielt.

"Oh mein Gott! Wo kamst du so plötzlich her!" entfuhr es ihm, während er sich eine Hand auf seinen Brustkorb presste.

"Sorry. Ich bin nur unterwegs zu Valtteri, der mich vorhin eingeladen hat."

„Alles gut. Hast mich nur erschreckt." meinte er. „Halt mal! sagte er und drückte mir eine Mappe in die Hand, welche er vorhin vor den Fall zu Boden noch retten konnte. Ich nahm sie und er hab seine Zettel auf, bevor er sich die Mappe wiedergeben ließ.

"Lass dich noch gut feiern. Ich hoffe, dass ich dich irgendwann mal neben mir auf dem Podium stehen habe, wenn ich gewinne!" feierte er.

"Mal sehen!"

Er wank mir noch zu, bevor er im Container neben mir verschwand.

8\. Valtteri

Mit Valtteri und Freundin sowie Charles verbrachte ich einen angenehmen Abend. Wir saßen noch lange im Freien in einer Sitzecke und quatschten.

Dies war ein Ritual von Valtteri, welches er immer machte, wen er gewann, vorausgesetzt die anderen beiden Podium Besucher machten dabei mit, sonst gab es von anderen Fahrern Besuch.

Ich genoss dieses Treffen, da ich den Finnen noch nicht wirklich gut kannte. Wir hatten noch nie wirklich ein normales Gespräch geführt und ich war froh, dass er längst nicht so schweigsam ist, wie das finnische Klischee vor, welches Kimi ja perfekt verkörperte.

Kurz vor Mitternacht lief ich allein durch das stille Fahrerlager und blickte hoch in den Sternenhimmel.

Ja, heute war ein guter Tag gewesen.

Diese Idee ist mir relativ plötzlich gekommen, als darüber nachgedacht habe, wie ich Landos erstes Podium einarbeiten kann. Das ist nun daraus geworden.

Die Auslosung gibt es als Bilder ebenfall auf Instagram unter julchewrites. Dort werde ich ab sofort auch Infos veröffentlichen, sollte diese nivht nur Wattpad betreffen.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung in Form eines Kommentars und/oder Kudos da.

LG  
Ju

(10.07.2020)


	16. BürkixWeigl (AU)

Julian ist hier kein Fußballer und es spielt in einer Saison ohne Corona.

Julians Sicht:

Vorsichtig balancierte ich einen Stapel Blätter auf meinen Armen. Ich hatte die typischen Praktikanten Aufgaben zugeteilt bekommen, seit ich hier bei einer Online-Frauenzeitschrift vor zwei Wochen mein Pflichtpraktikum begonnen hatte.

Alle Studenten der Studiengänge Marketing, Journalismus und Fotografie müssen ein Praktikum bei entweder einer Zeitung oder einer Zeitschrift Machen. 4 Wochen ‚Praxis Erfahrung' sammeln nannte man das.

Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich mich schon in der zweiten Hälfte dieses Praktikums befand.

Sorgfältig sortierte ich die Unterlagen in die Ablagefächer für die hier arbeitenden Journalisten.

Als nächstes werde ich die Kaffeemaschinen überprüfen müssen, ob diese Aufgefüllt werden müssen, bevor ich den Raum für das Interview, welches heute hier am Nachmittag stattfindet, vorbereiten muss.

\---

Mit meinen Aufgaben fertig, bin ich gerade dabei meine Sachen im kleinen Aufenthaltsraum der Praktikanten und Azubis zusammen zu packen, um nach Hause zu gehen.

„Monsieur! Sie bleiben hier! Kathy musste heute früher Schluss machen. Sie übernehmen unseren Interviewgast. Und nun Hopp hopp! Er dürfte in wenigen Minuten hier sein!" schnauzte mein Boss mich an. Na toll, der weiß echt, wie man uns Praktikanten ausbeutet. Ich habe nämlich bereits vor etwas über einer Stunde Feierabend.

\---

Ergeben machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Foyer, in dem unsere Interviewgäste das Gebäude betraten, abseits des Haupteinganges.

Ein Opel wird gerade eingeparkt auf einen der Gästeparkplätze. Komisch, den bei allen vorherigen Malen wurde der Gast vom Fahrer direkt vor der Tür rausgelassen.

Ein groß gewachsener Mann mit dunklen Haaren und sehr attraktiven Körperbau, welcher förmlich Sportler schrie, stieg vom Fahrerplatz aus und schloss das Auto mit der Fernbedienung ab.

Verdammt! Diese Sahneschnitte von Mann soll ich nun übernehmen? ‚JACKPOT!' dachte ich mir. Der letzte Gast, den ich betreute war ein älterer Firmenchef gewesen und definitiv nichts zum heimlichen Anstarren. Aber heute…

Ich schüttete meinen Kopf, um meine unanständigen Gedanken los zu werden und mich wieder auf meine eigentlichen Aufgaben zu konzentrieren.

\---

Ich hielt ihn die Tür aus und begrüßte ihn. „Herzlich Willkommen bei uns. Herr... Verzeihung, mir wurde ihr Name nicht mitgeteilt." Ich errötete über diese Unachtsamkeit meinerseits.

"Danke für die freundliche Begrüßung. Mein Name ist Roman Bürki." erwiderte er und sah zu meinem Glück nicht danach aus, als ob er mir mein Fehler übelnimmt.

Ich begleitete ihn zum Interviewraum und versorgte ihn mit etwas zu trinken. Anschließend holte ich den Interviewer und setzte mich in Reichweite in die kleine Küche im Nebenzimmer, um die Wünsche der beiden schnellst möglichst erfüllen zu können.

\---

Das Interview dauerte vergleichsweise lang, aber ich wurde nicht gerufen, bis ich den Gast wieder raus begleiten sollte.

Hr. Bürki lehnte gegenüber von mir im Aufzug und beobachtete mich etwas mit seinen schokoladenbraunen Augen.

„Sie sind hier einer der Laufburschen, oder?" fragte er mich plötzlich in die bis dahin herrschende Stille hinein.

„Ich bin auch nur für ein Praktikum hier. Ich studiere Journalismus, wenn ich nicht 'Erfahrung sammeln‘ bin.“ erklärte ich ihm.

"Also nutzen sie einen so hübschen Kerl, wie dich, für die Aufgaben, die sonst keiner von ihnen machen möchte.“

Ich errötete bei seinen Worten. Er findet mich hübsch?

„Ja, so in etwa." flüsterte ich leise.

Wir verließen den Aufzug und ich begleitete ihn zu seinem Auto.

"Vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung. Ruf mich an." meinte er Augen zwinkernd, als er mir die Hand reichte. Als er seine wegzog hinten blieb das Gefühl, das ich noch immer etwas in der Hand hielt. Ich hatte einen Zettel auf der Handfläche liegen, stellte ich fest, als ich wieder im Foyer meine Hand öffnete und den Zettel unschuldig auf meiner Handfläche lag.

Das kribbelige Gefühl, welches ich seit seiner Berührung hatte, verbreitete sich nun auch in meinem Bauch. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um mich vor Freude aufzuschreien.

Ich konnte nach meiner Rückkehr auf die Etage endlich Feierabend machen, mit fast 3 Stunden Verspätung.

\---

Zu Hause, in meiner WG mit zwei Freundinnen, war ich erst einmal alleine und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ein Bad zu nehmen.

Anschließend lag ich auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und spielte mit meinem Handy rum. Romans Nummer hatte ich längst eingespeichert und es fehlte nur noch der Mut ihm eine Nachricht zu schreiben. Ich riss mich zusammen und fing an zu tippen.

J: Hi, hier ist Julian. Der Praktikant von Interviewtermin heute.

R: Hallo, Julian! Schön, dass du dich meldest.

Wir schrieben einige Zeit hin und her, bis ich plötzlich folgende Nachricht erhielt:

R: Wollen wir uns morgen zum Abendessen treffen?

Ich verschluckte mich an prompt an meiner eigenen Spucke und lief knallrot an. Mein Herz raste vor Aufregung. Er will mich tatsächlich ausführen?

J: Gerne. Wann und wo?

Das morgen Samstag ist machte die Sache einfacher und wir waren uns schnell einig, bevor wir uns für heute verabschiedeten.

Meine Mitbewohnerinnen freuten sich genauso über mein Glück, wie ich, als sie kurz darauf nach Hause kamen.

* * *

Am nächsten Abend stand ich, nach einer Stunde vor Schrank und Spiegel, vor der Haustür der WG und wartete darauf, dass ich von Roman abgeholt werde.

Der Opel, zum Glück, hielt nach nur 5 Minuten Wartezeit vor mir.

Ich stieg selber ein und wurde drinnen von einem glücklich grinsenden Roman begrüßt.

\---

Angekommen am Restaurant öffnete Roman mir, ganz der Gentleman, erst die Autotür, schließlich die Tür des Restaurants und schloss seine Präsentation des aufmerksamen Gentlemans mit dem Zurechtrücken meines Stuhles ab.

"Auf einen schönen Abend!“ waren Romans Worte, als wir mit unseren Getränken miteinander

anstoßen.

* * *

Auf diesen Abend folgten noch einige weitere, sowie Outings in der Öffentlichkeit.

Genau drei Jahre nach unserem ersten Date machte mir mein persönlicher Keeper einen Heiratsantrag im selben Restaurant, wie damals beim ersten Date, und ich nahm diesen überglücklich an.

Ich hatte angefangen unsere Geschichte zu Papier zu bringen, um anderen Mut zu machen und sie an unserem Glück teilhaben lassen zu können. Es wird aber naoch einige Zeit dauern, bis es veröffentlicht wird. Es fehlen noch so viele Kapitel, die wir erst selber erleben müssen, bevor ich sie auf dem Papier festhalte.

Das Wort 'Keeper' hat zwei verschiedene Bedeutungen, erstens Torwart und zweitens werden so auch Personen beschreiben, die auf dauerhafte Beziehungen aus sind und diese entsprechen pflegen (Gegensatz zum Player).

Heute gibt es eins der Pairs, die ich schon ganz cute finde, aber nicht Hardcore shippe. Ich finde aber, das sie zu dieser Geschichte gut passten.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung in Form eines Kommentars und/oder Kudos da.

LG, Ju

(13.07.2020)


	17. Bianchi

_Side Pairing: LeclercxVerstappen_

_Vor 5 Jahren hat Jules Bianchi, ein großes Formel 1 Talent, verfrüht sein Leben verloren. Er war 2014  
beim Japan GP von der regennassen Strecke abgekommen und ist ungebremst in den Bergungstruck gerutscht, der gerade Adrian Sutils Auto borg. Die Verletzungen in seinem Gehirn waren tödlich und er ist am heutigen Tag, im Koma liegend verstorben. Seine fahrerischen Kenntnisse hat er an seinen Patensohn Charles Leclerc weitergegeben, welcher jetzt für sie beide, den Traum Ferrari Fahrer zu sein lebt. #JB17_

Bedächtig schritt Jules durch den Formel 1 Paddock am Hungaroring. Durch die Corona Regeln war dieser fast ausgestorben, wenn man ihn mit denen der Saison 2014 verglich.

Es war nun 5 Jahre her, das er seinen letzten Atemzug genommen hatte. Nach 9 Monaten Koma.

Dreimal im Jahr hat er nun die Möglichkeit, als Geist, auf der Erde zu wandern. An seinem Geburtstag (03.08), dem des Unfalls (05.10) und dem heutigen (17.07).

Er konnte zwar alles vom ‚Himmel' beobachten, was auf der Erde so vor sich ging und hatte die Pandemie somit aus verfolgt, aber die Auswirkungen und die neuen Regeln wurden erst wirklich ersichtlich, wenn man die Erde besucht und sie nicht, wie aus der Vogelperspektive mit nur eingeschenktem Zoom beobachtet.

Ein Gefühl der Taubheit hatte sich in seinem Körper und Geist niedergelassen, seit er so gegen 8 Uhr morgens hier in Erscheinung getreten war.

Er war pünktlich dagewesen, um zu beobachten, wie die Tore der einzelnen Boxen nach und nach hochgefahren wurden und die Boxengasse langsam, durch das Treiben der Mechaniker und anderen Teammitgliedern, erwachte. Er hatte den Treiben zugesehen, bis die ersten Fahrer zu Presseterminen geboten wurden.

Mit schwerem Herzen beobachtete er die verschiedenen Fahrer. Die meisten sind ihm noch gut bekannt, aus seiner eigenen Zeit in der Formel 1, und er kann ihre Entwicklung gut beurteilen. Viele der jüngeren kannte er von den Kartrennen, zu denen er Charles früher begleitet hatte.

Er hatte sich bereits letztes Jahr gefreut, als Landos Magie nach und nach mehr Personen, die regelmäßig im Paddock unterwegs sind erreichte und die allgemeine Stimmung erhellte. Der kleine war mit seiner Energie wirklich ansteckend.

Manchmal wünschte er, er könnte jemanden umarmen. Leider ging das nur mit Personen, die ebenfalls bereits Tod sind. Sonst würde er Charles bei jeder Möglichkeit in den Armen halten und sich bei Lando mit einer Umarmung bedanken. Was er durch seine Streams während der Quarantäne Zeit bewirkt hatte und somit Charles und allen anderen eine Möglichkeit gezeigt hatte, wie sie trotzdem Zeit miteinander verbringen können und somit die Langeweile vertreiben konnten, die sich teilweise bereits sehr früh bei einigen breit machte.

Er begrüßte den Einsatz von besonders Lewis und Mercedes, die sich für die Gleichberechtigung aller Menschen stark machten und die Formel 1 Leitung ebenfalls zur Initiative ergreifen brachten mit WeRaceAsOne, bei den alle Teams mitmachten.

Jules war ebenfalls froh zu hören, dass Charles den Unfall vom letzten Wochenende mit Sebastian besprochen hat und sich entschuldigt hat.

\---

Aufmerksam beobachtete er das erste freie Training, natürlich von Charles Seite der Ferrari Box, aus. Charles schlug sich gut und schaffe den 7. Platz mit seiner besten Rundenzeit direkt hinter seinem Teamkollegen.

Die anschließende Besprechung ließ er aus und wanderte weiter durch die Pitlane. Seine Gedanken und das Geschehen um ihn herum lenkten Jules bis kurz vor dem Start des zweiten Freien Training erfolgreich ab.

In den nun nassen Bedingungen blühte Sebastian praktisch auf und fuhr seinen Ferrari an die oberste Stelle der Zeitentabelle der Session. Charles hingegen fuhr zwar vergleichsweise viele Runden, aber konnte mit seinen Teamkollegen nicht mithalten. Er landete an der 10. Stelle der Tabelle.

Die große Besprechung des gesamten Tages war für Jules relativ dröge, aber er wollte noch etwas Zeit in der Nähe von Charles verbringen, bevor er ihn für fast einen Monat nicht sehen würde.

\---

Charles hatte sich in sein Wohnmobil zurückgezogen, nachdem er sich im Anschluss der Besprechung noch mit seinen Physio getroffen hatte.

Man merkte, dass ihn aktuell alles etwas zu viel ist. Ferraris Leistungen im allgemeinen, Corona und nun fällt Jules Todestag auch noch inmitten in diese, bereits von Chaos ausgelasteten, Phase von Charles Leben.

Der junge Monegasse wanderte direkt zu seinem kleinen Tisch, auf den sein aufgeklappter Laptop seinen Platz hatte.

Jules stellte sich so hinter Charles, das auch er gut den Bildschirm sah und auch Charles Mimik im Blick hatte.

Auf dem Laptop war ein Ordner geöffnet. Betitelt war er mit 'Jules'.

Leider spürte Charles Jules Hand nicht auf seiner Schulter ruhen, als dieser diese dort ablegte, um seinen Patensohn Trost zu spenden, als dieser beim Durchklicken der Bilder anfing zu weinen.

Zu Jules Glück ging kurz darauf die Tür zum Wohnmobil auf und Charles langjähriger Partner Max betrat den Raum.

Sofort kümmerte er sich darum, dass er Charles tröstete. Seine geflüsterten Worte wurden teilweise am Anfang noch von Charles herzzerreißendem Schluchzten übertönt, bis Charles dank Max wieder etwas runtergekommen war und sich auch vom Laptop wegziehen ließ.

Max schaffe es mit einigen Folgen irgendeiner lustigen Serie Charles den Rest des Abends erfolgreich abzulenken.

\---

Es war 23:57 Uhr und Jules stand an der Seite von Charles Bett und beobachtete diesen beim unruhigen schlafen.

Charles hatte schon einiges wegstecken müssen. Drei für ihn wichtige Menschen hatte er verloren. Seinen Vater, Jules und letztes Jahr Anthoine.

Vorsichtig legte er seine rechte Hand auf Charles Wange und beugte sich runter, um den Jüngeren einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken. Als ob Charles dies gespürt hatte blieb er nun ruhig liegen und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

Sekunden später verschwand Jules Geist wieder von der Erde. Geräuschlos und ohne, dass jemand etwas wusste, genauso, wie er gekommen war.

_Ich hatte für heute eigentlich einen anderen OS geplant, aber der hat sich beim schreiben, passender Weise, etwas quer gestellt und somit habe ich die Gelegenheit ergriffen diesen OS heute zu schreiben und hochzuladen._

_Info: Wegen Jules Crash (und einen weitern von jemanden in Indy-Car) gibt es heute das HALO-System. Dieses System hat auch Charles schon einmal vor schlimmen Verletzungen geschützt. (Spa, 2018)_

_LG  
Ju_

_(17.07.2020)_


	18. HummelsxHöwedes (Mpreg)

_Daten sind geschätzt anhand der Pressemeldungen, die es von Bennis Vertragskündigung gibt._

Bennis Sicht:

(06.06.2020)

Ich saß seit einigen endlos erscheinenden Minuten auf den Rand meiner Badewanne und blickte auf den Gegenstand in meinen Händen hinab.

Der Gegenstand war ein Schwangerschaftstest. Ein positiver Schwangerschaftstest.

Nach den ich als Kleinkind, wie jedes andere getestet wurde, ob ich die Veranlagung zum Kinder gebären habe, was damals ein negatives Ergebnis hatte, hatte ich mich nicht erneut testen lassen, wie eigentlich empfohlen. Nun hielt ich den Beweis in meinen Händen, dass ich mich doch hätte testen lassen, um eine Überraschung dieser Art zu vermeiden.

Ich war erst vor zwei Wochen aus Dortmund zurück nach Moskau gekommen und hatte meine Übelkeit, welche ungefähr zeitgleich aufgetaucht war, erst auf die Reise geschoben. Gut, diese könnte auch ihren Teil beitragen haben.

Ich war mit dem Lockdown in Russland zurück nach Deutschland geflogen, um die Zeit mit Mats zu verbringen.

Was mit, zugegeben süßen, Folgen endete.

Doch nun saß ich in einem Land fest, in den bald ein weiteres Gesetz gegen Homosexuelle verhängt werden könnte, verheiratet mit einem Mann und Schwager von eben diesem.

Himmel! Selbst die vom Verein wussten von nichts. Also, die von Lokomotive Moskau. Die Bosse von Bayern, Schalke und Dortmund wissen Bescheid, da sie bereits zu unserer Dating-Zeit unsere Arbeitgeber waren. Aber Juventus und Lokomotive wussten nie über unsere Beziehung oder meine sexuelle Orientierung Bescheid, aus Sicherheitsgründen.

Was mache ich den jetzt?

***

(08.06.2020)

Ich stand bei typisch deutschem Regenwetter am Düsseldorfer Flughafen, genauer gesagt am dazugehörigen Bahnhof. Best möglichst verschleiert, die Masken sind in dieser Hinsicht echt praktisch, bin ich auf dem Weg nach Dortmund.

Ich hatte meinen Vertrag aufgelöst, wegen familiären Gründen, auf welche ich nicht näher eingegangen bin, beim Gespräch. Meine wenigen Habseligkeiten, die ich in meinem Appartement hatte, war entweder in den Koffern verstaut, mit denen ich nun reiste, oder in Kisten gepackt, sodass sie mir, innerhalb weniger Wochen zugesendet werden können, zusammen mit dem Großteil meiner Kleidung. Meine Wohnung wird durch einen Makler mitsamt der Einrichtung verkauft.

Mats weiß nur, das ich komme, aber nicht, das ich unser erstes Kind erwarte. Mir war das senden von Nachrichten, mit solchem Inhalt, aus Russland persönlich zu riskant auf Grund meiner Situation.

Der restliche Weg nach Dortmund war zum Glück unspektakulär und ich wurde nicht erkannt während ich in der Bahn saß, noch im Bus, als ich vom Bahnhof zu unserem Haus fuhr.

\---

Ich packte meine Sachen langsam und mit Bedacht aus. Nach Jahren des Lebens in unterschiedlichen Häusern würden wir nun dauerhaft unter einem Dach zusammenleben. Ich freute mich schon darauf und irgendwie ist mir auch eine Last, welche sich wohl über die Zeit auf meinen Schultern aufgetürmt hatte, abgenommen worden durch die Erkenntnisse, das ich einigen Monaten ein Baby bekomme mit den einen Menschen, der für mich das ein und alles ist.

Vorsichtig strich ich über den kleinen neutralen Strampler, den ich selber beschriftet und verziert hatte. Ich hatte ihn zusammen mit dem Test auf das kleine Tischchen im Wohnzimmer gelegt, neben dem Mats oft seine Tasche deponierte, wenn er vom Training kam.

Mats würde bald nach Hause kommen, soviel hatten wir via Nachrichten bereits besprochen, nachdem ich in Deutschland angekommen war.

Ich wendete mich von dem Tischchen ab und verließ das Haus, um auf die Terrasse zu treten. Ich möchte Mats etwas Zeit mit dem Test und den „Papas Schatz" Strampler geben, bevor ich ihn selber begrüße.

Ich hoffe ihm gefällt diese süße Überraschung genauso gut, wie mir.

\---

Mit jedem Geräusch, welches durch Mats Ankunft entstand, wurde ich unruhiger durch meine Aufregung. Wie würde er die unverhoffte aber sehr schöne Nachricht aufnehmen?

Nach dem Schließen der Tür rief Mats direkt nach mir: „Schatz? Ich bin zu Hause! Wo bist du? "

Das zu Boden fallen von Mats' Sporttasche war das nächste, was ich aus dem Hausinneren auch hier draußen hören konnte.

Ich trat in die offene Schiebetür und beobachtete Mats schweigend, wie er erstaunt aber ebenso vorsichtig, wie ich zuvor, den Strampler berührte und den Test in die leicht zittrigen Hände nahm.

Mit großen, von Liebe und Glück, strahlenden und tränengefüllten schokoladenbraun Augen blickte er mich nun an.

„Wir werden Eltern? Du bist schwanger?" flüsterte er fassungslos.

Ich biss mir auf meine Unterlippe und nickte bestätigend.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in Mats', vorher bewegungslosen, Körper und er ließ den Test fallen, als er sich auf dem Weg zu mir machte.

Vorsichtig umrahmte er mit seinen Händen mein Gesicht, bevor er mir einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte, anschließend lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die meine.

„Ich liebe dich! "flüsterte er mir, begleitet von einem liebevollen Blick, zu.

Mats Hände ließen mein Gesicht los und legten sich erst einmal sanft auf meinen Hüften ab. Während dessen löste er seine Augen nicht von den meinen.

Weiterhin Blickkontakt haltend, löste er vorsichtig seine rechte Hand von meiner Hüfte. Kurz darauf spürte ich, wie zwei, drei Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über meinen unteren Bauchbereich fuhren, wo sich, bei näherer Betrachtung, auch schon eine wirklich leichte Wölbung bemerkbar machte.

Mats lächeln wurde noch breiter, als er dieses bemerkte. Seine Hand legte sich in Reaktion nun beschützerrisch komplett auf meinen Bauch.

„Das ist das beste Geschenk, das du mir je machen konntest. Neben dem Fakt, dass du jetzt bei mir bleibst." flüsterte er wieder.

„Das ist das beste Geschenk, das ich UNS machen konnte." flüsterte ich ihn als Korrektur zu.

Mats lachte daraufhin leicht, bevor er mich in einen der gefühlsvollsten Küsse zog, die wir jemals geteilt haben.

Endlich war ich Zuhause angekommen.

_Geschafft! Dieser OS hält aktuell den Rekord der OS zu sein, der sich am meisten quergestellt hat beim schreiben._

_Für Freitag gibts ein kleinen Teaser: Ich habe heute Vormittag ein paar Zettel wahllos aus einem Behälter gezogen._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung in Form eines Kommentars und/oder Kudos da._

_LG  
Ju_

_(20.07.2020)_


	19. VettelxWebber

_Spielt vor Saisonauftackt 2017._

"DU LÜGNER!" brüllte Hanna Sebastian an, welcher mittlerweile mit dem Rücken direkt an der Wahnzimmerwand stand und seine Freundin ihre Wut in die Welt rausschreien ließ. Ausgangspunkt dieser Situation war ein einfaches unverfängliches Gespräch, welches Hannas Gefühle zum Überlaufen gebracht hat.

*RUMPS!* Ein Stuhl traf vor Sebastians Füßen auf dem Boden auf.

„DU SCHWEIN! DU HAST DOCH IN JEDEM LAND EINE ANDERE SITZEN! EGAL, WAS DU BEHAUPTEST, UM DICH ZU VERSUCHEN DARAUSZUREDEN!"

*KLIRR* Ein Glass zerschellte an der Wand neben Sebastians Kopf.

"UND ICH?! ICH SITZE ZU HAUSE UND WARTE AUCH NOCH AUF DICH!"

Hanna holte erneut aus und ein weiteres Glas machte klirrend Kontakt mit der Wand hinter Sebastian.

„AGRRR!" schrie sie, um ihren Gefühlen Nachdruck zu verleihen, ihr Gesicht war vor Wut bereits rot angelaufen und sie schraubte beim Ausatmen.

„WENN ICH IN ZWEI STUNDE WIEDER HIERBIN. BIST DU VERSCHWUNDEN!" brüllte sie zum Abschluss, bevor sie sich umdrehte und nach dem sie ihre Handtasche gegriffen hatte verließ sie das Haus.

Sebastian blieb alleine im Wohnzimmer zurück. Hilflos stand er inmitten des Chaoses, welches Hannas Wut kreiert hatte.

Ihre Beziehung war seit 2014 immer weiter auf einem absteigenden Ast hinuntergerutscht. Hanna konnte die Familienplanung nicht schnell genug gehen. Hochzeit, Kinder, ein eigenes Haus. Wenn es nur nach Hanna gegangen wäre, wären sie längst verheiratet und hätten zumindest ein Kind auf den Weg, wenn es nicht schon da wäre.

Aber Sebastian war sich unsicherer. Hanna ist seine erste große Liebe, abgesehen von ein paar Schwärmereien. Er wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich Die eine für ihn war und dies konnte Hanna nicht verstehen. Beschuldigte ihn deswegen des Fremdgehens.

Seufzend griff Sebastian zum Handfeger, erst aufräumen, dann Antti anrufen und zum Schluss einige Taschen packen.

\---

Wenige Stunden später stand er am Flughafen. Antti, sowie alle seine benötigten Klamotten in Koffern verpackt, neben sich stehend.

Britta, die treue Seele an seiner Seite, hätte ihm ein Ferienhaus in Australien besorgt. Er wird jetzt deutlich früher, als geplant sich dorthin auf den Weg machen. Zu seinem Glück waren die Tests in Barcelona für die Saison 2017 gerade abgeschlossen, seine Abwesenheit und ein unbeständiger Kontakt in dieser Zeit, waren der Grund für Hannas Ausrasten und Beschuldigungen gewesen.

Kimi, bei ihn würde er wirklich gut bedanken müssen, da er diesen mit den letzten Einstellungen, die noch vorzunehmen waren für die nächste Saison, allein ließ. Aber er brauchte diese Pause für sich, um über die Zukunft nach zu denken, was Beziehungen und insbesondere Hanna angeht.

***

Einige Tage später joggte Sebastian morgens begleitet, nur durch einen prachtvollen Sonnenaufgang, einen noch leeren Strand entlang.

Etwas zu sehr abgelenkt von dem Sonnenaufgang und das damit einhergehende Farbenspiel prallte er mit etwas zusammen.

Sich auf dem Hosenboden wiederfindend stellte er mit einem Blick fest, dass es ein Mann war, dem er in den Rücken gelaufen war.

Sebastians Gesicht, welches sich sowieso bereits im rötlichen Bereich befand, wurde noch röter vor Scharm, als er den Mann erkannte.

Es war Mark. Mark Webber. Sein alter Team Kollege aus RedBull-Zeiten.

"Huch! Seb! Schön, dass wir uns mal wiedersehen! Aber musst du gleich in mich rein rennen? "fragte der gebürtige Australier, deutlich amüsiert über die Begegnung und Lage des deutschen.

„Tut mir leid. Der Sonnenaufgang hat mich irgendwie abgelenkt von den, was vor mir lag." murmelte Sebastian immer noch beschämt.

"Der ist heute aber auch besonders schön, weswegen ich selber stehen geblieben bin." meinte Mark und reichte Sebastian seine Hand, um ihn auf zu helfen.

"Danke."

„Bitte. Was machst du eigentlich schon hier?"

"Ich brauchte Abstand. Hanna und ich sind aktuell zerstritten und ich brauch etwas Zeit, die Beziehung mal in Ruhe überdenken für mich."

„Hast du das schon getan? Ich meine, es ist erfrischend, wenn man sich über so etwas in dieser Größenordnung Gedanken macht und am Ende was rauskommt, mit dem man selber zufrieden ist oder neu starten kann. War bei mir und Am zumindest so. Nun gehen wir beide glücklich getrennt unsere Wege und sind sogar noch gute Freunde geblieben." erklärte Mark seinen jüngeren Ex-Teamkollegen.

"Echt? Das wusste ich nicht." staunte Sebastian. Nein, ich habe noch etwaige Dinge, über die ich mir noch klar werden muss, bevor ich einen Finalen Entschluss fasse." antwortete er Mark.

"Lass dir Zeit." meinte dieser gutmütig. „Hey, hast du Lust, heute Abend bei mir vorbei zu kommen? Etwas gemeinsam kochen und quatschen?"

„Gerne. Wann?" fragte der Deutsche.

„17 Uhr? Dann haben wir alle Zeit der Welt."

„Okay. Geht klar." grinste Sebastian den größeren an.

„Gut. Ich schicke dir meine Adresse."

„Mach das."

„Dann bis nachher!" rief der Australier, während er sich bereits Richtung Dünen entfernte.

"Bis später!"

\---

Keine 20 Sekunden waren vergangen, nachdem Sebastian geklingelt hatte, als Mark bereits die Haustür aufriss.

"Komm rein." bat er den blonden, während er die Tür aufhielt.

Über einen kleinen Flur gelangten die beiden in einer modernen aber gemütlichen, eher ländlich angehauchter, Küche.

"Ich weiß, du bist im Training, aber ich wollte dieses Rezept immer schon mal ausprobieren. Nico (Rosberg) hat es mir gegeben, als wir Teamkollegen waren. "meinte Mark begeistert.

„Was ist es den für ein Rezept?"

„Gefüllte Zucchini und Paprika mit Reis. Die Zucchini und Paprika werden ausgehüllt und mit Gehacktem gefüllt. Das Ganze geht in einer Tomatensauce in den Backofen und wird mit etwas Käse überbacken und dazu gibt es noch etwas Reis, damit man die Sauce auch genießen kann."

„Klingt gut. Womit fangen wir an?" fragte der Deutsche mit einem Funkeln in den blauen Augen.

\---

Gegen 19 Uhr nahmen die beiden am Esstisch platz. Es duftete und dampfte verführerisch aus dem Auflauftopf.

Der erste Bissen lies Sebastian genüsslich Seufzen und die Augen schließen. Somit bekam er Marks intensiven und mit verlangen Blick, welcher auf ihn lag nicht mit.

„Nico hat uns nicht enttäuscht mit seinem Rezept." murmelte er genüsslich und immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen.

Als Sebastian seine Augen wieder öffnete konnte er beobachten, wie Mark eine dünne Scheibe Zucchini mit Fleisch abschnitt und noch etwas Reis auf die Gabel schob. Nachdem dieser Happen in seinen Mund verschwunden war, beobachtete Sebastian jetzt genau sein Gegenüber, welcher genauso, wie er zuvor mit geschlossenen Augen genoss.

\---

Es war spät geworden. Die beiden waren mittlerweile auf der Couch angekommen und hatten zwei Flaschen Wein gemeinsam geleert.

Sebastian saß, an Mark gelehnt, mit seinem Kopf in dessen Schulter begraben und war kurz vor dem Einschlafen.

"Komm. Wir gehen ins Bett." murmelte Mark ihn zu.

"Hmm." grummelte der jüngere nur, bevor sie aufstanden und gemeinsam nach oben in Marks Schlafzimmer torkelten.

Beide waren zu erschöpft, um sich noch ins Bad zu begeben für etwas Abendhygiene und somit vielen sie nach dem Ausziehen von Socken, Hosen, Hemd / Sweatshirt Jacke und in Sebastians Fall auch noch dem T-Shirt, nebeneinander ins Bett.

***

Am nächsten Tag wachten beide durch das glücklich klingende trällern von einigen Vögeln im Garten wach.

In der Nach waren beide jeweils in die Richtung des Anderen gewandert, sodass sie gemeinsam in der Mitte des Bettes aufwachten. Sebastian hatte sein Gesicht in Marks Brust gepresst und wurde von diesem Umarmt, ihre Beine hatten sich miteinander verwoben in der Nacht.

Sebastian blinzelte zu Mark hinauf, während beide langsam wach wurden. Sein Anblick zog den Australier in den Bann und es war so natürlich und selbstverständlich, wie seine Hände darauf hin sich zu Sebastians Kopf bewegte und dessen Gesichtszüge nachfuhren, bevor er sich runter beugte und die Lippen des Jüngeren mit den seinen Verband.

Es war, als ob zwei Puzzleteile ineinandergriffen und in den Bäuchen der beiden begannen fast todgeglaubte Schmetterlinge zu flattern.

Nach dem sie sich aus dem Kuss gelöst hatten blickten sich die beiden tief in die Augen.

Ja, Sebastian war sich nur im Klarem, wie seine Zukunft aussieht und zu wem er gehört. Zufrieden kuschelte er sich näher an den braun haarigen.

‚So ist es perfekt!' dachte er noch, bevor er in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf überging, die Nacht war schließlich kurz gewesen. Ein leichter Kuss wurde ihm aufs Haupt gedrückt, bevor sich Mark leicht bewegte und ihn anschließend in den Dämmerschlaf folgte.

_So, es ist heute nicht das GP Spezial geworden, welches ich eigentlich für heute angeteasert hatte, da ich es nicht fertig bekommen habe. Es kommt erst am Montag._

_Dieser OS ist durch eineige Geschichten, welche ich in den letzten Tagen auf Ao3 gelesen habe, entstanden._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung in Form eines Kommentars und/oder Kudos da._

_LG  
Ju_

_(24.07.2020)_


	20. Stroll (GP Spezial Ungarn)

_Regeln: Siehe Norris GP Spezial_

_Neu: Ich habe neben den 20 Fahrern auch noch vier Joker in den Losbehälter getan. Fotos zur Losung gibt es auf Insta unter julchenwrites._

_Ich ignoriere teilweise Corona–Hygieneregeln._

Losreihenfolge:  
1\. Sebastian  
2\. Esteban  
3\. Romain  
4\. Pierre  
5\. Lando  
6\. Joker: Lawrence Stroll  
7\. Kimi  
8\. Charles

1\. Sebastian

Von einem viermaligen Weltmeister einen Schulterklopfer und einige ermutigende Worte zu hören tat gut. Besonders, wenn man gerade eins der besten Ergebnisse der bisherigen Karriere eingefahren hatte.

Wir waren noch im Parc Ferme gewesen, weswegen wir nicht lange miteinander gesprochen hatten.

2\. Esteban

"Hey! Geile Leistung, die du heute da hin gelegt hast!" wurde mir von hinten zu gerufen.

Nachdem ich mich umgedreht hatte, erblickte ich Esteban, welcher auf mich zu steuerte.

"Danke." antwortete ich, als er zu mir aufgeschlossen hatte.

"Hättest du Lust, heute Abend noch einen Wein oder ähnliches auf der Hotelteerasse zu trinken?"

„Gerne. So um 21 Uhr?" Das Angebot konnte ich nicht ausschlagen.

"Machen wir. Gut, dann bis später!" meinte er und bog winkend um die nächste Ecke.

3\. Romain

Kaum war der junge Franzose verschwunden tauchte der älteste der drei aktiven französischen Formel 1 Fahrer neben mir auf.

„Hast du gut gemacht heute." meinte er und legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter. "Das wird zumindest einige Kritiker verstummen lassen." meinte er etwas wehleidig, er hatte schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr das Glück gehabt.

"Ich hoffe es. Sollen wir wieder einen Kritiker-Abend machen?" fragte ich ihn.

Es war im letzten Jahr dazu gekommen, das wir uns vier Mal getroffen haben und nur

über Kritiker und Nachrichten über uns gesprochen hatten. Es hatte etwas therapeutisches an sich.

"Gerne. Ich melde mich, dann können wir einen Termin aus machen. Lass dich noch schön feiern. Genieße es!" meinte er, bevor auch er mich in Richtung seines Containers verließ.

4\. Pierre

Von Pierre bekam ich aus einiger Entfernung ein paar hochgereckte Daumen gezeigt und ein Lächeln geschenkt, bevor sich der AlphaTauri Fahrer wieder seinem Gespräch zuwendete.

5\. Lando

"LANCE!" hörte ich noch jemanden relativ nahe hinter mir schreien, bevor ich Sekunden später ein Gewicht auf meinen Rücken spürte und sich Arme und Beine um meine Schultern und Hüfte schlangen.

"Hallo, Lando." meine ich amüsiert. Unser jüngster war auch noch nach dem heutigen Rennen voller Energie.

"Hast du gut gemacht heute!" wurde mir in die Haare gemurmelt.

"Danke. Ich lass dich jetzt aber wieder runter, ja?" Ich hatte zur Stabilisation Landos Oberschenkel mit meinen Händen festgehalten.

„Okay." kam es zurück und Lando sprang kurz darauf wieder von meinen Rücken runter, nachdem ich ihn losgelassen hatte.

Eine kurze Umarmung später lief Lando dem nächsten Opfer seiner angestauten Energie nach und ich konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.

6\. Joker: Lawrence Stroll

„Sohn." wurde ich durch meinen Vater in meinem Container begrüßt.

„Hallo." meinte ich, während ich daran machte, das Essen, welches mein Physio schon vorbereitet hatte auf einen Teller zu geben, da ich echt hungrig bin.

"Das hast du heute schon ganz gut gemacht." meinte mein Vater, „Dann kann beim nächsten Mal dein zweites Podium drin sein."

"Danke. Ich bin da optimistisch, dass das klappt in den nächsten Rennen."

Gebrummel war meine Antwort, bevor mein Vater den Container verließ und mich in Ruhe mein Abendbrot essen ließ.

Ich hoffe, ich kann seine Ansprüche erfüllen.

7\. Kimi

Von Kimi bekam ich, was mich völlig erstaunte, einen Schulterklopfer, als ich ihm auf dem Weg zum Hotel entgegenkam.

Wir liefen, ohne miteinander zu sprechen weiter.

8\. Charles

Dem Monegassen begegnete ich in der Hotellobby, als ich unterwegs zum Treffen mit Esteban war.

„Hey. Gute Leistung von dir heute." Meinte er.

„Danke." antworte ich lächelnd.

„Feierst du noch irgendwie oder ähnliches? "fragte der junge Ferrari Fahrer mich.

„Nicht wirklich. Bin mit Esteban zum Wein trinken verabredet, sonst nichts. Einfach den Tag entspannt ausklingen lassen."

„Dann wünsch ich dir noch einen angenehmen Abend!" meinte er und setzte seinen Weg zu den Aufzügen fort.

_Ich habs geschafft! Mit Biegen und Brechen, aber ich habs noch pünktlich hinbekommen._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung in Form eines Kommentars und/oder Kudo da._

_LG  
Ju_

_(27.07.2020)_


	21. 1/2 RamosxPique

Sergio Sicht:

Gefrustet verließ ich Seite an Seite mit Marcelo das Spielfeld zur Halbzeitpause. Wir spielten zu Hause gegen Barcelona bei einem normalen Ligaspiel. Der Stand zur Pause war 0: O, es war ein ausgeglichenes Spiel zwischen uns, was viel an Kraft kostete und frustrierend war.

Näher, als ein Lattenschuss von Suarez und ein Abschluss von Karim, welches ein maximal 2 Meter am Tor vorbeiflog, war keine der Mannschaften zu einem Tor gekommen. Für alle war es zum Mäuse melken.

Anders, als sonst hatte uns Zizou selber in die Katakomben geführt, aber dies merkten wir erst, als wir von ihm an der Kabine vorbeigeführt wurden.

"Bitte geht weiter zum Bus, ich erkläre alles auf der Fahrt." wies er uns an und wir gehorchten, irgendwas schien vorgefallen zu sein.

Ich schnappte James Arm, welcher stehen geblieben war, und zog ihn weiter.

\---

Als wir alle im Bus, ein schwarzer ohne jegliche Beschriftung, einen Platz gefunden hatten und der Bus die direkte Umgebung des Stadions verlassen hatte, fing Zizou an uns Aufzuklären, woran diese Aktion notwendig gewesen war.

„Könntet ihr allemal herhören? Ja? Danke. Es gab eine Bombendrohung für die zweite Halbzeit, wenn das Spiel weitergelaufen wäre. Während wir und die Mannschaft von Barcelona nun in Sicherheit gebracht werden, werden auch die Fans aus dem Stadium geleitet. Es gab zwar nur eine Drohung, für den Fall, das wir weiterspielen, aber wir werden in ein Hotel gebracht, welches für solche Fälle einen abgesicherten Saal hat. Dort werden wir zumindest die Nacht verbringen. Alle eure persönlichen Dinge wurden eingepackt und es gibt die Möglichkeit zu duschen. Bitte sendet keine Nachrichten nach draußen, bevor ihr eine Erlaubnis habt und es können auch nur direkte Familienmitglieder Informationen erhalten, die selbstverständlich, nicht groß was verraten, wo wir sind und so weiter. Verstanden?"

Wir alle nickten nach dieser Rede benommen, wie Puppen.

Ich musste einige Male schlucken. Ich war in einer Situation, in der ich nie sein wollte und vor der ich mich auch etwas gefürchtet hatte, das uns das irgendwann passieren könnte.

\---

Ankommen taten wir in der Tiefgarage des Hotels in einer speziellen Schleuse, die extra für diese Situationen da ist.

Geführt von einigen Angestellten wanderten wir einige Minuten scheinbar ziellos durch die Versorgungsgänge des Hotels, bis wir zu einer Tür kamen. Sie war genauso unscheinbar wie die anderen in der Nähe, eine perfekte Kopie. Doch sie ließ sich nur öffnen mit einem Code welcher in das Nummerfeld, welches unter einen Feueralarm Knopf verborgen war, dem anschließenden benutzen eines Schlüssels, welcher für die Tür erst nicht passend wirkte, da er sehr groß und stabil war.

Die Tür entpuppte sich als Sicherheitstür und ein ähnliches System folgte bei der

nächsten, nachdem wir alle die dazwischen liegende Schleuse betreten hatten. Auch in diesen Raum gab es viele Abgehende Türen.

Dank die zweite Sicherheitstür gelangten wir in einen Flur, der in einem großen Raum endete, welcher keine Fenster hatte und nur von großen Kronleuchtern mit angenehmen Licht ausgeleuchtet wurde.

Der Raum war übersät mit Schlaf- und Sitzplätzen. Die Barcelona Spieler waren bereits im Raum verteilt und schienen auf uns zu warten.

Der Hotelmitarbeiter, welcher uns hierher geführt hatte, bat uns alle Plätze zu nehmen.

Beim Vorbeigehen an einigen Barcelonaspielern bemerkte ich eine leichte Berührung an meinem Arm. Als ich mich allerdings umdrehe um zu sehen, wer es gewesen war, blickte mich weder einer der Spieler an, noch wirkte einer von ihnen für mich verdächtig.

Ich tat es als Zufall ab und lief weiter.

Wir erhielten eine Einweisung bezüglich Essen, Schlafen, die Benutzung der Sozialen Medien und die Kommunikation mit unseren Familien.

\---

Geduscht und in Kleingruppen saßen wir zwei Stunden später noch zusammen.

Nach und nach gingen die ersten zu Bett, da in etwa einer halben Stunde die Lichter ausgeschaltet werden würden, da wir möglichst alle etwas Schlaf bekommen sollten, auch wenn die Situation zugegebenermaßen sehr merkwürdig wir.

\---

Ich drehte meine Runde, das Licht regelte sich alle paar Minuten per Dimmer runter und ich konnte kaum noch was erkennen zum Ende hin und musste aufpassen nicht auf irgendwas oder jemanden zu treten oder überetwas zu stolpern.

Mir war es aber sehr wichtig, dass ich bei allen von meinen Teamkollegen noch mal vorbeigeschaut habe, bevor ich mir selber etwas ruhe gönnen würde können.

Marcelo, dem Letzten, dem ich auf meiner Runde eine gute Nacht wünschte, wünschte mir ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und das ich noch einen Schlafplatz finden würde.

Ich blickte auf, als ich mich von Marcelo entfernte. Ich war auf der Suche nach einer freien Matratze.

Fündig wurde ich kurz bevor das Licht richtig ausging. Leider war es die linke Seite eine Doppelmatraze, die als einzige noch frei war.

Vorsichtig setzte ich mich und befreite mich erst einmal von meinen Schuhen. Anschließend legte ich mich hin und zog sachte, damit ich meinen unbekannten Bettpartner nicht weckte, sollte dieser bereits schlafen, meinen Teil der Deiche über mich und suchte eine bequeme Position zum Schlafen, bevor ich meine Augen schloss und kurz darauf einschlief.

Ich bemerkte nicht mehr, dass sich mein Bettpartner umdrehte und mich Blaue Augen sehnsüchtig betrachteten, während einige Fingerspitzen über meine Wange strichen.

***

Geweckt werde ich von Getuscht in meiner Umgebung. Leises Gekicher begleitete die Gespräche.

Gestört durch die Lautstärke reagierte ich damit, dass ich mein Gesicht in mein Kissen drücken wollte. Leider war mein Kissen über Nacht härter geworden und diese Eigenheit brachte mich dazu wacher zu werden und meine Umgebung besser wahrzunehmen.

Als nächstes hörte ich in meinem linken Ohr ein Herzschlag und Atemgeräusche, als ob ich auf den Brustkorb von jemanden läge.

„Lasst die beiden mal in Ruhe wach werden." hörte ich Marcelo sagen, als ich mit meiner rechten Hand über meine Augen fuhr.

Schritte entfernten sich und in der unmittelbaren Umgebung wurde es ruhig.

Blinzelnd öffnete ich meine Augen, um mich an die im Raum herrschende Helligkeit zu gewöhnen.

Mein Kopf lag tatsächlich auf einen Oberkörper. Starke lange Arme waren um mich

gelegt und meine Beine mit denen meines Bettpartners fast schon verknotet.

Vorsichtig richtete ich mich etwas auf, um zu erkennen, wer mich als Teddy missbrauchte.

Ein brauner Bart, nicht zu lang aber auch nicht kurz, war das erste, was ich im Gesicht des anderen sah. Volle Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, als ich sie erblickte, schlossen sich aber kurz darauf. Eine lange und gerade Nase kräuselte sich leicht, als ich mich auf sie fokussierte. Durch vieles Blinzeln, welches er begann, als ich mit meinem Blick die dann noch geschlossenen Augen erreichte, waren die durchdringenden und leicht verwirrt schauende dann Augen meines Gegenübers nicht direkt erkennbar.

Mein Bettpartner war Gerard Pique.

„Guten Morgen" grüßte ich ihn.

„Morgen." kam es verwirrt klingend in einer rauen Stimme zurück.

Wir schauten uns einige Sekunden ununterbrochen in die Augen, da sich keiner von uns traute

sich zu bewegen. Es war allerdings, als ob wir uns Minuten lang angesehen hatten.

"Lässt du mich mal los?" fragte ich lächelnd und stupste ihn mit dem rechten Zeigefinger gegen die Nasenspitze.

Gerard schluckte hörbar und löste nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln seine Arme, die mich an ihn pressten und ich konnte mich aufsetzen.

Nach den ich wieder meine Schuhe an hatte drehte ich mich zu den immer noch da liegenden Gerard um „Man sieht sich."

Ich ließ ihn hinter mir und durchquerte den Raum in Richtung Marcelo und Co.

Das wohlige Gefühl, die Wärme und das seltsame Kribbeln im Bauch, welches bei der seltsamen aber auch besonders wirkenden Situation nach dem gemeinsamen Wachwerdens entstanden war und dem ich jetzt entflohen war, hinter mir lassend.

\---

Einige Stunden später war die Gefahr gebannt, da diejenigen, die die Drohung

abgesetzt hatten gefasst wurden, waren wir wieder zum Stadion gefahren worden. Welches natürlich gründlich durchsucht worden war.

Ich war auf dem Weg zu meinem Auto, als ich am Arm gepackt wurde und in einen kleinen Lagerraum gezogen wurde.

Blaue Augen blitzten kurz im Licht, welches durch den Türspalt viel, auf bevor sonst volle Lippen sich auf die meinen legten für einen Kuss voller Gefühle.

Ich hätte die Augen nicht in kleinen Lichtstrahl glitzern sehen müssen, das Kribbeln and das wohlige Gefühl hatten mir es bereits vorher verraten, dass mein Kusspartner Gerard war.

Als ich schließlich das kleine Lager verließ tat ich es mit einem kleinen Zettel in der Tasche, welcher praktisch durch den Stoff meine Haut verbrannte wegen seiner Bedeutung.

19 Uhr

Ich hole dich ab.

xx Geri

PS. Casual ist ok.

_Hier bin ich wieder! OneShots wird es ab sofort wieder jeden Freitag geben._

_TEASER! Ich habe in naher Zukunft die Veröffentlichung meiner ersten Richtigen Story für euch vorbereitet (nur auf Wattpad und ff.de). Das Pairing, um das es gehen wird ist zufällig das selbe, wie in diesem OS. Eure Meinung?_

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG  
Ju_

_(28.08.2020)_


	22. 2/2 RamosxPique

Sergio Sicht:

Kritisch betrachtete ich mich in Spiegel. Ich hatte gut zwei Stunden damit verbracht zu probieren, was ich heute Abend anziehen könnte. Zig Klamotten lagen wild verstreut auf dem Boden und dem Bett. ‚Na toll...' dachte ich mir ‚das darf ich auch alles nachher oder morgen wieder einräumen und teilweise sogar noch mal Bügeln.' gefrustet schnaufte ich, aber ich war ja selber schuld.

Ich hatte seit Jahren keine richtigen Dates oder ähnliches gehabt. Wenn ich im Klub zum Feiern bin tanze ich nur, meist mit verschiedenen Partnern, aber ich bringe sie höchstens später nach Hause und steige mit ihnen nicht ins Bett. So was konnte ich nicht. Ich musste meinen Bettpartnern, sollte es intim werden vertrauen und sie auch im gesamten Anziehend finden, nicht nur vom Aussehen her, was sich schlecht an einem Abend feststellen ließ und die meisten auf Feiern waren auf One-Night-Stands ab und nicht auf eine Beziehung oder so was ähnlichem.

Und nun hatte mich ein Mann auf ein Date eingeladen, den ich schon seit längerer Zeit anziehend fand.

Das Gerard gut aussah konnte selbst ein Blinder sehen. Seine blauen Augen waren wie dafür geschaffen anderen in die Seele zu schauen und diese zu analysieren, während das Gegenüber von diesen Augen in einen Bann, wie bei einer Hypnose, gezogen wurden. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das er bei mir mit einem Blickaustausch immer alles sehen konnte und ich für ihn ein offenes Buch bin, was nur für ihn zum Lesen bestimmt ist. Gerard ist immer für alle da, das konnte ich auch während unserer Zeit in der Nationalmannschaft sehen und miterleben. Wegen seiner Weise alle anderen analysieren zu können mussten sie noch nicht einmal was sagen und Gerard hatte sie vermehrt im Blick und kümmerte sich um sie, bis sie mit ihm oder anderen über ihre Probleme sprachen. Als ich Kapitän wurde hatte mit Gerard öfters Tipps gegeben, welche Spieler gerade etwas beschäftigte, damit wir ihnen helfen konnten.

\---

Ich wanderte weiter in das Badezimmer. Mit geübten Handgriffen kümmerte ich mich noch um meine Frisur. Mit einem Blick in den Ganzkörperspiegel prüfte ich das Gesamtbild, welches ich mir abgab. Meine Füße steckten in einfachen schwarzen Anzugschuhen ohne große Verzierung, meine dunkelgraue Jeans, ohne Löcher nur leichten washed-out Look, war an den Knöcheln etwas hoch gekrempelt, mein hell blaues Hemd hatte ich auch bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt und ich hatte meine Haare in meine normale Alltagsfrisur gestylt.

So, als ob Gerard ahnte, dass ich fertig war klingelte es an der Tür. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass es erst 18:47 war. Gut, ich hatte nichts dagegen, dass ich früher abgeholt wurde, ist schließlich die Zeit kürzer, die ich nicht mit meinen Gedanken über mein Aussehen und Sorgen über mögliche Fettnäpfchen, in die ich treten könnte, machen würde.

Nach dem öffnen der Haustür blickte mir aber nicht Gerard entgegen, sondern Toni. „Hi." begrüßte ich meinen Teamkollegen. „Hi. Ich wollte dich abholen, für den Fifaabend. Du hattest nicht geantwortet auf Marcelos Nachricht, aber, als ob du dir jemals einen entgehen lassen hast. Du hättest dich für uns aber nicht so rausputzen müssen. Machst du doch sonst auch nicht." quasselte Toni drauf los. „Oh, hab die Nachricht nicht gesehen. Ich bin aber gleich anderweitig verabredet. Ein alter Kumpel ist auf Durchreise in der Stadt." antwortete ich ihn, er musste ja nicht wissen, dass ich ein Date hatte und zudem mit Gerard. „Ach so. Dann wünsche ich dir mal viel Spaß. Kannst später immer noch dazu stoßen." lud er mich ein. „Danke. Ich werde es im Kopf behalten." verabschiedete ich ihn.

Ich wank ihn beim wegfahren noch zu und nach dem überprüfen, ob Gerard kommt, was noch nicht der Fall war, ging ich wieder ins Haus und in die Küche um noch ein Glas Wasser zu trinken.

Um 18:58 klingelte dann endlich Gerard an der Tür.

„Hi." begrüßte ich ihn etwas atemlos. „Auch hi." grinste er mich an, was ansteckend war. „Gut siehst du aus." komplementierte er mich. „Danke. Du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus". Erwiderte ich und meinte es ernst. Er war ähnlich gekleidet., wie ich. Auch er trug schwarze Anzugschuhe und eine Jeans und Hemd. Nur farblich unterschieden wir uns. Seine Hose war schwarz und sein Hemd weiß.

„Wollen wir?" fragte er und hielt mir die Hand hin. Ich nickte griff noch kurz meine bereitgelegte Strickjacke und schloss die Tür hinter mir, bevor ich seine Hand ergriff und wir zum Auto gingen.

\---

Gerad hatte bei einem kleinen Italiener einen Tisch bestellt und wir verbrachten dort einen angenehmen Abend bei dem noch nicht Mals ein Tropfen Alkohol bei uns am Tisch getrunken wurde.

Wenn wir uns unterhielten hing der jeweils andere an die Lippen des anderen und wir schenkten uns die ganze Zeit über unsere komplette Aufmerksamkeit. Wir sprachen über vieles. Familie, Haustiere und meine Pferde in Sevilla aber auch unsere Kindheit und besondere Erlebnisse in unseren Leben abseits des Fußballs.

\---

Währen des Dates bei Marcelo im Haus:

„JUNGS! Jungs!" brüllte der deutsche Nationalspieler, als er an einem verdutzten Marcelo in dessen Haus stürmt. „Ich glaube Sese hat gerade ein Date!" rief er den Grund seiner Aufregung aus.

„Echt? Erzähl!" forderte Karim ihn auf und der Rest der Mannschaft, welche bereits vollständig im Wohnzimmer saß blickte Toni aufmerksam an, als der mit seiner Erzählung begann.

"Ich wollte ja Sese einsammeln, also bin ich zu ihn gefahren. Als er mir die Tür geöffnet hatte war er schon relativ schick gekleidet und ausgehbereit, als ob er darauf wartete, dass er abgeholt werden würde. Er wirkte auch sehr aufgeregt. Er hat mir von einem alten Kumpel erzählt, welcher auf Durchreise hier in Madrid sei. Entweder ist das eine komplette Lüge mit dem er ein Date vertuscht oder er hat mit diesem Kumpel ein Date und sagte mir nicht die Wahrheit über den Typen."

„Endlich!" freute sich Marcelo für seinen Freund. „Ich würde sagen, dass wir ihn mal etwas beobachten und mal etwas über Dates im Allgemeinem löchern." meinte er. „So, wer hat Lust auf selbstgemachte Limonade?"

\---

Allgemeine Sicht:

Sergio und Gerard machten sich nach dem Abendessen auf den Weg zu Sergio, da sie beide noch keine Lust darauf hatten sich zu verabschieden lud Sergio in sein Haus ein.

Die beiden setzten sich gemeinsam mit Tee auf die Couch und genossen die Zeit miteinander. Sergio wurde mit fortschreitender Uhrzeit immer anhänglicher und kuschelbedürftiger. Am Ende lag ein mit dem Gesicht in Gerards Seite vergraben mit dessen Arm um sich herum und war kurz vor dem Einschlafen.

„Sese."

„Hmm?"

„Komm ich bring dich ins Bett." Flüsterte Gerard dem anderen zu. „Wo ist dein Schlafzimmer?"

„Oben rechts zweite Tür rechts." murmelte Sergio. Daraufhin hob Gerard den kleineren hoch und trug in die Treppe hinauf ins Schlafzimmer.

„Was ist den hier passiert?" fragte der brünette beim Anblick des Klamottenchaoses im Zimmer.

„Nichts gefunden." Bekam er als gemurmelte Antwort.

„Hier kannst du aber nicht schlafen." Stellte Gerard fest. „Hast du noch ein Gästezimmer?"

„Zwei links" war die wieder einmal gemurmelte Antwort des Sevillaners in Gerards Armen.

Es brauchte noch einige Minuten, bis Sergio richtig im Bett lag. Es war schwierig, einem bereits halb am schlafenden die Klamotten auszuziehen und ihm ein noch mitgenommenes Shirt über zu ziehen für die Nacht. Doch Gerad hatte es geschaft und saß nun auf der Bettkante des Gästebettes. Sein Blick lag auf den bereits eingekuschelt daliegenden Mann, den er liebte.

Vorsichtig stand er auf und drückte Sergio als Abschied einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wollte sich zum gehen wenden, als ihn die leise Stimme seines Geliebten zurückhielt. „Bleib."

„Okay." Flüsterte Gerard und legte sich nach dem ablegen seiner Kleidung, bis auf die Boxershorts, neben den anderen. „Schlaf gut süßer." Wünschte er dem älteren. „Nicht süß." „Doch. Mein kleines Löffelchen." „Hmm."

Kurz darauf waren nur noch friedlich Atemgeräusche von den beiden zu hören.

Das in einem WhatsApp Chat über Sergios Liebesleben die Post abging, wegen der Sichtung der beiden durch Gareth, würden sie erst später erfahren.

***

Während ihrer von dort an geführte Beziehung war es stets Sergio, der Abends als erstes dem Drang des Schlafes nicht wiederstehen konnte und kuschelbedürftig wurde, was Gerard unendlich süß fand und sich immer liebend gerne als Kuschelpartner anbot.

_So, dank der lieben @painoton habe ich eine ungeplante Fortsetzung des OneShots von letzter Woche geschrieben. Danke für deinen Wunsch!_

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG  
Ju_

_(04.09.2020)_

_PS: Am Dienstag geht meine erste richtige Story online._


	23. Info + BottasxRäikkönen

_So, ich werde ab heute bis zum 22.01.2021 die One Shots und Kurzgeschichten hochladen, die ich euch Lesern auf dieser Platform vorenthalten habe. Ab dem 22.01 gibts es dann jeden Freitag wieder ein OS oder ein Kapitel einer Kurzgeschichte pro Woche, nach dem gleichen Plan, wie ich auf Wattpad und ff.de hochlade._

_Hinweis: Kurz nach Weihnachten 2019_

Valtteris Sicht:

Genießerisch ließ ich meinen Blick über die Bergmassive und Hänge, sowie über das Tal einige Hundert Meter unter mir, schweifen. Ich genoss die Stille und Einsamkeit der Schweizer Alpen regelmäßig im Sommer und in Winter auf den Skipisten, aber dieses Jahr probierte ich einen neuen Winterwanderweg aus, der bei entsprechender Wetterlage in drei Etappen in drei Tagen schaffbar ist, wenn man dies möchte. Ich wollte mir etwas mehr Zeit lassen und hatte mir 2 Tage Aufenthalt in den Dörfern, zwischen denen die Etappen sich spannen, gebucht.

Weihnachten hatte ich noch mit meiner Familie in Finnland verbracht und nun lief ich die die längste der drei Etappen, die zweite, durch die atemberaubende Natur, die vom Tourismus fast nicht berührt ist. Zur eigenen Absicherung musste ich mich immer für die Etappen anmelden, wenn ich die Pfade im morgen betrat und einen kleinen Peilsender mitnehmen, der bei der Station im nächsten Dorf wieder Abgegeben werden muss. Ohne diese Sicherheit würde ich dieses Abendteuer auch nicht wagen. Mercedes wird mich wahrscheinlich auch lieber in einem Stück und ohne Gips zurück zum seat-fittig haben.

Dieses Paradies mit verschneiten Wiesen, Waldflächen und Bergen war traumhaft, besonders wegen der klaren Sicht, die ich heute genießen konnte.

So lief ich staunend und total begeistert langsam aber kontinuierlich weiter.

\---

Zwei Stunden später erreichte ich die Station, um mich anzumelden und meinen Sender zurück zu geben.

Nach einem Zwischenstopp im Supermarkt machte ich mich auf dem Weg zu der kleinen Hütte in einer kleinen Wohngegend etwas oberhalb des eigentlichen Dorfes.

Die Hütte war für maximal 4 Personen mit geringer Aufenthaltszeit ausgelegt. Sie hatte nur einen Hauptraum zum Essen, Wohnen und Schlafen und ein kleines Bad sowie einen Haushaltsraum, wo ich meine Skikleidung, die ich über meiner normalen Kleidung getragen hatte aufhängte.

Die Hütte gehörte zu einem Hotel, weswegen sie schon für meinen Besuch vorbereitet war und ich einfach nur meine Sachen auspacken musste. Meine Tasche war bereits hier her geliefert worden und stand am Bettende des großen Bettes. Der Kamin war auch schon angefeuert worden und ließ die Hütte kuschelig warm wirken.

Nachdem wegpacken meiner Einkäufe schnappte ich mir nur eine frische Unterhose und mein Duschgel und Shampoo, bevor ich im Bad verschwand, um mich schnell ab zu brausen.

\---

Nur in der neuen Unterhose und mit dem Handtuch die Haare etwas trocknend verließ ich das Bad nur wenige Minuten später. Leider hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, einen der größten Schrecken meines bisherigen Lebens zu erleben.

Miene Augen trafen, nach dem ich ein überraschtes einatmen vernommen hatte, hellgraue Augen, die mich genauso überrascht ansahen, wie ich die Person vor mir.

Die Augen waren mir bekannt. Sehr bekannt sogar.

Es waren die Augen meines älteren Landsmannes und Fahrerkollegen Kimi Räikkönen.

Verdutzt blickten wir uns gegenseitig an.

„Bottas."

„Räikkönen? Was machst du zum Teufel hier?" rief ich aus und versuchte etwas meines Körpers seinem Blick und der kalten Luft, die durch die noch geöffnete Haustür strömte, zu verdecken.

„Urlaub. Ist meine Hütte." Ich verdrehte auf diese Antwort nur genervt meine Augen.

„Komm erstmal rein und mach die Tür zu. Es zieht und wird kalt." Meinte ich diplomatisch und war erstaunt, dass der finnische Sturkopf sogar auf mich hörte.

In der Zeit, indem Kimi seine Tasche abstellte und seine Jacke und Schneehose ablegte zog ich mir eine Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt an.

Ich wollte mir gerade noch einen dicken Pullover anziehen, als mich zwei starke Hände davon abhielten, da sie sich frech unter mein Shirt schoben, als ich gerade meine Arme in den Ärmeln sortierte.

„Was soll das werden, wenn du fertig bist?" fragte ich Überrascht. Kimi und ich sprachen selten miteinander und waren definitiv nicht auf Touch-Basis miteinander, also was versuchte er hier zu tun?

„Hmm." war seine Antwort, bevor er mich zu sich zog und sich mit seinen Lippen an meinem Hals zu schaffen machte.

Meine Augen wurden so groß, wie Untertassen und ich musste schlucken. Mit nach vorne gestreckten und leicht angewinkelten Armen hielt ich inne. Kimi war verdammt gut darin Knutschflecken zu verpassen und ließ es sich nicht nehmen mir kurz in den Hals zu beißen, als er mit dem ersten Flecken zufrieden war. Als Reaktion konnte ich mir ein leichtes Stöhnen und das leichte nach hinten, und somit gegen ihn, fallen nicht verkneifen.

Verdammt!

Kimi, von meinem Stöhnen machte mit dem nächsten Knutschfleck weiter und schafte es irgendwie meine Arme wieder aus dem Pulli zu entfernen und diesen zu Boden zu werfen, bevor seine Hände wieder unter meinen Shirt verschwanden und meinen Oberkörper mit federleichten Berührungen zu erkunden.

Es war, als ob bei mir ein Damm gebrochen war und ich konnte mein Stöhnen nicht länger unterdrücken und gab mich Kimi voll hin. Mitleiweile hatte ich auch einen Gewaltige beule in der Hose und konnte an meinem Hintern spüren, dass dies auch bei Kimi der Fall war. Gott war er gut! Fuhr mir durch den Kopf.

Plötzlich und mit erfahrenen Handgriffen drehte Kimi mich um und seine Lippen fanden ein neues Ziel. Meine Lippen.

Wild küssend ließen Kimis Hände nicht nach in ihrer Quest mich von meinen Klamotten zu trennen. In einer Kusspause zog er mir zügig das Shirt au und warf es zum Pullover. Kurz darauf führ eine Hand unter den Hosenbund meiner Jogginghose und Fingerspitzen trizten meine Erektion, bevor ich auch meine Jogginghose verlor. Mein Gehirn hatte sich abgeschaltet und ich genoss nur noch.

Wie, als ob ich nichts wiegen würde hob er mich hoch und trug mich die wenigen Schritte zum Bett hinüber, auf welches er mich fallen ließ.

Gestützt auf meinen Unterarmen beobachtete ich schwer atmend und mit vor Erregung verschleiertem Blick, wie auch Kimi sich Hose und Shirt entledigte und seinen Platz über mir einnahm und wir wieder damit weitermachten, wo wir aufgehört hatte. Beim knutschen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor auch unsere Unterhosen sich auf dem Boden wiederfanden.

\---

Es war wohlig warm und gemütlich, als ich aufwachte. Kimi war halb auf meinem Rücken drapiert und wärmte mich, wie ein persönliches Wärmekissen. Ein stetiges Pochen in meinem Hintern erinnerte mich an die letzte Nacht. Ein Schauer überkam mich bei den Erinnerungen. Kimi hatte in seinen 40 Jahren definitiv einige Erfahrungen gemacht und wusste genau, wie er mich zu verwöhnen hatte, um mich in den siebten Himmel zu befördern.

„Morgen." Wurde mir in den Nacken gemurmelt mit dieser unverwechselbaren Stimme, die Schlaftrunken sogar noch besser klang als normal schon.

„Guten Morgen." Grüßte ich zurück.

\---

Später beim Frühstück griff ich unsere Unterhaltung vom Vortag wieder auf und fragte: „Was machst du denn jetzt eigentlich hier?"

„Mir gehört die Hütte. Hab sie vermietet an das Hotel. Wusste nicht, dass jemand hier ist. Du warst eine süße Überraschung, würde ich immer wieder nehmen." grinste er mich verführerisch an.

„Wärst du mit jemanden anders ins Bett gesprungen?"

„Nein. Beobachte dich auch schon ne Weile. War der letzte Tropfen, bis das Glas überlief und ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte."

„Das freut mich zu hören" meinte ich und grinste ihn an, bevor ich das Teller spülen abbrach, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

\---

Den Rest meiner Reise hatte ich Begleitung in Form von Kimi.

Von nun an war nicht nur die Umgebung atemraubend.

_So, ich hatte eigentlich ein GP Spezial geplant, aber das Schicksal wollte es anders. Auf das Spezial zum Monza Rennen könnt ihr echt in der nächsten Woche freuen._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG  
Ju_

_(11.09.2020)_


	24. 19. GaslyxLeclerc (GP Spezial Italien)

_4x ziehen mit Pairing-Finale_

1\. Joker: Max Verstappen

Immer noch Siegestrunken wanderte ich durch den Paddock. Viele hatten mich bereits beglückwünscht und ich war vollkommen überwältigt und auch überfordert. Es war so ungewohnt geworden, dass ich gute Rennen fuhr und sogar in der Formel 1 auch ein Sieg erreichen konnte.

Ich war so in mich gekehrt, dass ich nicht merkte, wie sich mir jemand genähert hatte.

„Hey, Pierre!"

Als ich mich umdrehte erkannte ich Max, der auf mich zu kam.

„Hallo, Max." begrüßte ich meinen ehemaligen Teamkollegen.

„Ich wollte dich nur kurz für deinen ersten Formel 1 Sieg beglückwünschen."

„Vielen Dank. Tut mir leid, dass du noch nicht Mals ins Ziel gekommen bist."

„Wie man so schön sagt: „That's racing." Sagte der Niederländer und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich wünsche die trotz Corona eine schöne Feier. Genieß es. Man sieht sich!" verabschiedete er sich auch schon wieder von mir.

„Mach ich. Wir sehen uns!" rief ich ihn nach.

2\. Esteban

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mate!" wünschte mir Esteban, als er an mich ran trat, während ich im Hotelrestaurant zu Abend aß.

„Danke. Du warst such gut heute."

„War ganz gut. Darf ich mich dazu setzten?" fragte er, auf mein nicken hin ließ er sich mir gegenüber auf den freien Stuhl. Wir hielten durch die Maße des Tisches die Corona-Abstandsregeln ein und konnten entspannte etwas essen und quatschen.

Mit Esteban hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr einfach so geredet, aber es war entspannend und unterhaltsam.

Nach dem wir bezahlt hatten gingen wir getrennte Wege, aber nicht ohne, dass wir uns vorgenommen haben, öfters miteinander zu reden und zu schreiben.

3\. Valtteri

Kaum war ich um die nächste Ecke gebogen, schon stieß ich mit jemanden zusammen.

„Mensch, pass auf, wo du hingest! Ach, du bist es." Sprachs und ich wurde von der Person aufgefangen, auf meinem Weg Richtung Boden.

Ein Blick reichte, um zu erkennen, dass ich zielsicher in Valtteri gelaufen war.

„Hups! Tut mir leid!" sagte ich zerknirscht und blickte zu Boden vor Scham.

„Keine Ursache. Kann uns allen mal passieren." Sagte Valtteri, wesentlich lockerer, als noch Sekunden zuvor, „besonders nach einem so guten Rennen, wie du es heute hattest." Fügte er hinzu und zwinkerte mir aufmunternd zu.

„Danke. Und auch denke für das auffangen, aber ich muss weiter, bin noch verabredet." sagte ich, beschwichtig, das Valtteri meine Unaufmerksamkeit mir nicht übernahm.

Valtteri hob im Wegdrehen, zum Weitergehen, als Abschiedsgruß seine Hand und so gingen wir weiter zu unseren jeweiligen Zielen.

4\. Kevin

Von Kevin sah ich nur seinen Rücken, als sich die Aufzugstüren des Hotelaufzuges sich hinter ihn schlossen.

***

Erleichtert erreichte ich mein Hotelzimmer. Es war trotz Corona noch etwas gefeiert worden und ich freute mich auf einen gemütlichen Restabend auf meinem Hotelzimmer, womöglich hatte Charles auch noch etwas Zeit und wir können noch ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen.

Ich kam nicht weiter, als mich richtig ausgiebig zu duschen und etwas meine Sachen, die ich heute gebracht hatte, wegzupacken, bevor es an einer Tür klopfte.

Nach dem ich die Tür geöffnet hatte viel mir sofort mein aufgeregter Freund um den Hals. Sein eigenes enttäuschendes Rennen bereits verarbeitet und abgehackt.

Mein Monegasse löste sich nach einigen Minuten etwas aus unserer Umarmung und legte seine Stirn gegen die meine. Meine Arme waren fest um ihn geschlossen, während wir die Nähe zum jeweils anderen genossen und uns entspannten.

„Mon cher. Du warst überragend heute. Ich freue mich so für dich." Flüsterte er mir zu, bevor er unsere Lippen zu einem gefühlvollen Kuss verband.

„Merci." Erwiderte ich, nachdem wir uns aus dem Kuss gelöst hatten. „Was hats du den da mitgebracht?" fragte ich neugierig, als ich den Rucksack in seiner Hand erblickte. Er lachte, bevor er sich erklärte. „Während du mit feiern beschäftigt warst habe ich uns Sekt, Erdbeeren und einige andere Früchte besorgt, die wir jetzt gemeinsam genießen können, als Tagesabschluss."

„Gerne."

\---

Wir machten es uns in den beiden Liegen auf dem Balkon gemütlich und beobachteten, wie die Sonne langsam unterging und die Nacht einkehrte.

Die Nacht verbrachten wir aneinander gekuschelt in meinem Hotelbett. Mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen schlief ich zufrieden ein. Es war perfekt.

_Hey. Ich habe mich bemüht, aber bei Kevin gingen mir die Ideen aus. Wer eine hat, kann mir gerne schreiben, dann ergänze ich sie nächsten Freitag zusätzlich zu dem neuen OS._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG,_

_Ju_

_(18.09.2020)_


	25. BrandtxPiszczek

Julian konnte nicht nicht helfen. Er musste diesen kleinen Schicksalen einfach eine Chance geben.

Er fand es schlimm sich diese Situation anzuschauen.

Er war nur kurz etwas besorgen gewesen und als er jetzt, keine Stunde später, wieder auf der Landstraße war war diese vor lauter Stau nicht wieder zu erkennen.

Es war langweilig und er wollte nach Hause, wo sein Freund Lukasz gerade für sie kochte, als sich einige Autos vor ihm die bei Fahrertür eines Jeeps öffnete und ein Mann mit einer Kiste auf den Arm aus dem Wagen stieg.

Julian blickte erst nur aus Langeweile hin riss aber die Augen auf, als der Mann die. Kiste an dem Straßenrande stellte und ein Schild mit der Aufschrift:" Cups to go" an dem Karton lehnte bevor er wieder einstieg.

‚Solche Schweine! Die armen Tiere!' schimpfte Julian innerlich mit dem Mann und den vermutlichen Mittäter am Steuer des Jeeps.

Der Mann war kaum im Auto, als deutlich Bewegung in die Automassen auf seiner Spur kam.

Julian stellte sein Auto kurz vor dem Karton ab und sprintete zu ihm.

Klägliches jaulen von mindestens zwei oder drei Welpen war zu hören.

Sein Blick glitt zur Straße und er erhaschte ein Blick auf das Kennzeichen des Jeeps, als Eher drohte in der Ferne zu verschwinden.

Julian trug seine kostbare Fracht in sein Auto und warf sofort einen Blick auf den Karton auf seinen Beifahrersitz, als er auch wieder im Auto saß.

Drei Augenpaare sahen ihn verzweifelt an und kleine Klagelaute verstärkten diese Verzweiflung nur noch.

„Gleich kommt ihr in Sicherheit." Flüsterte er beruhigend und strich vorsichtig mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die kleinen Köpfchen.

\---

Dadurch, dass sich der Stau fast in Mysteriöserweise aufgelöst hatte, konnte er den restlichen Heimweg schnell hinter sich bringen.

Mit seinem Einkaufsbeutel in der Armbeuge baumelnd und den Karton auf den Armbetrat er das gemeinsame Haus von Lukasz und ihm.

„Hallo Schatz. War schon wieder Stau an. „Was ist in den Karton?" waren Lukasz Worte bei seiner Begrüßung für Julian.

„Welpen."

„Welpen?"

„Ja, Welpen."

„Wie bist du den zu deren gekommen?"

„Sie wurden ausgesetzt."

„Scheiße" flüsterte der sonst sich mit Schimpfwörtern zurückhaltende Pole.

"Ja. Ich muss auch die Polizei anrufen. Ich habe das Aussetzen gesehen und trenne auch ihr Kennzeichen."

„Mach das. Ich biete ihn erstmal etwas zu trinken und Futter an. Keine Sorge, ich hatte Nala von ihnen erst einmal fern."

„Gut."

\---

Wenige Minuten später richteten sie einen Schlafplatz für die kleinen her. Julian hatte mit der Polizei telefoniert, welche auch das Schild per Streife eingesammelt hatten, für Fingerabdrücke, und mit einigen Tierheim in der Gegend. Die Tierheime waren alle fast oder bereits über der Kapazitätsgrenze und freut er sich, dass er sich anbot die Welpen zumindest vorübergehend zu versorgen.

***

Der nächsten zum Glück trainingsfreien, Vormittag verbrachte Julian beim Tierarzt.

Die nebenher hatten zumindest Tierpässe und Impfausweis von allen dreien im Kartondeckel befestigt und somit konnte ihre gesundheitliche Situation besser erörtert und beurteilt werden.

Der Tierarzt konnte ihn nach einigen Stunden und vielen Untersuchungen, die alle bis auf die Blutproben schon aus ausgewertet waren, sagen, dass seine Pflegekinder drei gesunde Elo Hündinnen sind und zudem Schwestern.

Die drei waren gut genährt und nicht zu früh abgesetzt worden, was trotz den Umständen sehr gut war meinte der Arzt. Oft werden Welpen früher von der Mutter getrennt und Ausgesetzt, wenn sie nicht gewollt sind oder einfach zu viel für die Menschen, die sie loswerden wollen.

\---

Einige Zeit später saß Julian auf den Wohnzimmerteppich und stellte Nala die neuen, zumindest vorübergehend, Mitbewohner vor.

Nala und Fenja waren die ersten, die sich beschnupperten. Fenja war im Gegensatz zu ihren beiden Schwestern die einzige mit reinem weißem Fell und stand damit im Kontrast zu der älteren Golden Retriever Hündin.

Die beiden einigten sich wohl darauf, dass der jeweils andere ungefährlich ist und trennten sich auch schnell wieder. Nala ging ein paar Schritte weiter weg und legte sich hin. Der Kopf zwischen den Pfoten abgelegt beobachtete sie die drei kleineren Hündinnen.

Fenja war zu ihren beiden Schwestern zurückgekehrt und hatte Fiona, eine weiße

Hündin mit hellen Sandfarbenden Flecken, zum Spielen aufgefordert.

Unbemerkt von den älteren beiden Schwestern machte sich Flora zaghaft auf den Weg zur beobachtenden Nala. Flora war die kleinste, was aber nur im direkten Vergleich auffiel, ihr weißes Fell war gespickt von großen dunklen Sandfarben der Flecken und noch etwas kürzer als das der andern beiden.

Julian war sich aber sicher, dass sie diese Entwicklungstechnischen Unterschiede mit guter Fürsorge noch etwas eventuell auch ganz aufholen könnte.

Julian sah, wie Lukasz kurz ins Zimmer liebte, um zu schauen, ob er eventuell zum Trennen der Hunde helfen musste. Aber Julian lächelte ihn nur an und steckte beide Daumen nach oben. Grinsend und nickend zog er sich wieder zurück und Julian konzentrierte sich wieder auf Flora und Nala.

Die beiden beschnüffelten sich ausgiebig, wobei Nala vorsichtiger war, ob sie es bei Fenja gewesen war. Julian musste sich ein 'Aww' echt verkneifen.

Flora gähnte und begann sich neben Nalas Kopf im Kreis zudrehen, bevor sie sich hinlegte und in einen kleinen Knäul zur Ruhe kam. Ihr kleiner Rücken waren Nalas Schnauze gepresst und es war Julian so, als ob Nala die Berührung ebenfalls suchte.

\---

Vor dem zu Bett gehen schauten Julian und Lukasz nochmal nach den Hündinnen.

Alle vier lagen in Nalas großen Hundebett und Nala war damit ihre Rolle als führsorgliche Ersatzmutter gut zu verwirklichen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du sie mitgenommen hast und hierhergebracht hast. Sie sind etwas Besonderes." meinte Lukasz zu Julian.

„Hmm. Sie werden unser Leben noch im positiven Sinne auf den Kopf stellen."

„Ich freu mich drauf. Nur nicht mehr heute. Lass uns zu Bett gehen. Wir haben morgen Training."

***

Die drei entwickelten sich prächtig. Sie waren gelehrig, besonders Flora, und alle hatte ein gutes Benehmen.

Mit Hilfe eins Tierheims konnte Kai Fenja adoptieren und Marco mit seiner Familie gaben Fiona ein zu Hause für die Ewigkeit.

Flora blieb bei Julian und Lukasz wohnen. Gelegentlich wohnten Welpen bei der kleinen Familie, die durch Nala und Flora erzogen worden, bevor sie adoptiert werden. Oft waren es Welpen, die zu früh von den Müttern getrennt worden sind und auch sonst keinen wirklichen Kontakt zu anderen Hunden hatten und kein Hundeverhalten vorgelebt bekommen hatten, wofür sie jetzt die Gelegenheit bekamen.

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_Elo= Deutscher von der FCI anerkannte Rasse, Ausgangsrassen: Eurasier, Bobtail (Chow-Chow, Samojede, Dalmatiner), Familien und Gesellschaftshund, Gesundheit für Zucht entscheidend (Gegensatz bzw. Mops), Rasse ist eine Marke_

_LG,_

_Ju_

_(25.09.2020)_


	26. 21. toddlers in the paddock (Norris, Leclerc, Albon, Russell)

_Verwandelt in Kleinkinder: Lando, Charles, George, Alex_

_Aufpasser: Kimi, Seb, Carlos_

_Unbestimmter Grand Prix in Coronalosen Saison 2020_

Es war ein stressiges Rennwochenende mit vielen feature races und viele Media Verpflichtungen für alle Fahrer.

Es passte also gar nicht in den Plan des gesamten Paddocks, das am Donnerstagmorgen vier Fahrer etwas anders aufwachten, als sie eingeschlafen waren.

Eine Sache war nicht überraschend. Die ‚Twitch-Gang' war am Vorabend im selben Bett eingeschlafen, nachdem sie Stundenlang miteinander geredet und gescherzt hatten.

Lando war der erste der vier, der aufwachte. Kichernd begann der kleine Junge auf dem dazu einladenden Bett rum zu hüpfen und weckte damit die anderen drei ebenfalls auf.

Kurz darauf versank Georges Hotelzimmer im Chaos.

\---

„Wo ist Charles?", fragte Mattia Binotto seinen Senior-Fahrer Sebastian Vettel im Vorbeigehen. Sebastian konnte nur unwissend mit dem Schultern zucken und begann selber zu überlegen, wo sein Jüngerer Teamkollege abgeblieben ist und ob er ihn überhaupt heute schon gesehen hatte.

Sebastian runzelte die Stirn. Seltsam. Er hatte Charles, der sonst immer pünktlich war tatsächlich noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Sebastian machte sich nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr, es war noch eine gute Stunde bis zur Teambesprechung und etwas mehr als zwei bis zur ersten Media Tätigkeit des Vormittags.

Unterwegs fand er Carlos, der ebenfalls auf der Suche nach einem jüngeren Teamkollegen war, und die beiden machten sich auf dem Weg zum Hotel, wo sie alle übernachtete, um ihre Suche zu beginnen.

In den Zimmern von Lando und Charles war niemand. „Ich vermute die Gang hat gemeinsam irgendwo geschlafen.", sagte Carlos. „Ich habe sie schon mal in Landos Fahrerzimmer schlafend gefunden und das sah weniger gemütlich aus, als ein Hotelbett es ist."

\---

Das Gekreische und Lachen aus Georges Zimmer war kurzzeitig eine Erleichterung für die beiden Fahrer. Aber auch nur, bis Seb die Tür öffnete und beide das Chaos im Zimmer zu Gesicht bekamen.

Er beim zweiten Blick viel ihnen auf, dass hier nicht vier ausgewachsene Männer, sondern vier Kinder zwischen drei und sechs Jahren.

„Hä?", fragte Carlos. „Ich könnte schwören, dass sie sonst zwar nicht vom Verhalten erwachsener sind aber körperlicher sind sie normalerweise weiter.". kommentierte er das Geschehen.

Seb schnaubte unglaublich machte sich aber daran die vier Kinder zu beruhigen und dem Chaos zu beenden.

\---

Beide Fahrer kehrten mit jeweils ein Kin auf dem Arm und eins an der Hand zurück in den Paddock. Sie kehrten bei McLaren ein, um sich erst einmal zu organisieren. Kimi, welcher zu seinem Pech gerade im Paddock unterwegs war, ohne erkennbares Ziel, wurde von Seb am Handgelenk gefasst und Mitgezogen. Als Partner des Deutschen war er solche Aktion bereits gewohnt und wusste, dass es in diesem Moment keinen Ausweg für ihn gab aus der Situation.

„Okay, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Carlos. „Mit den Teams reden. Sie müssen doch irgendwie betreut werden." Sagte Sebastian.

„Okay. Ich fang dann mal an.", sagte Carlos und machte sich auf dem Weg zu seinen Teamchefs und kam wenig später lächelnd wieder.

Kimi, welcher froh war möglicherweise einige oder alle Öffentlichkeitspflichten für den heutigen Tag zu entkommen, rief bei seinem Team an und bekam die Erlaubnis den Tag sozusagen frei zu nehmen.

Sebastian hatte ebenfalls Glück und so konnten sie sich zu dritt auf die vier Jungs konzentrieren.

Red Bull und Williams wurden informiert und erlaubten den drei großen Fahrern auf die Truppe aufzupassen.

\---

Carlos, welcher keine eigenen Kinder hatte war mit den Kleinkindern und Vorschulkindern mehr als nur überfordert und überließ den geübten Vätern Kimi und Sebastian das Feld. Er kümmerte sich darum, dass das Hotelzimmer wieder in Ordnung kam.

Kimi und Sebastian hatten einige Spielsachen und Kinderbücher auftreiben können und beschäftigten die Kidis nun damit, nachdem sie Mittaggegessen hatten, das auch nicht ganz ohne Chaos abgelaufen war.

Gegen vier hatten George und Charles anscheinend als erste ihre Energiereserven aufgebracht und suchten sich Kimi als Vorleser aus, welcher dem gerne nachkam, besonders, als er sah, dass den kleinen dadurch die Augen zu vielen und sie an ihn gelehnt einschliefen.

Alex wurde nur wenig später auf Sebastians Schoß platziert und schlief an dessen Oberkörper gelehnt ein. Lando tat dasselbe bei Carlos.

\---

Den restlichen Tag spielte hauptsächlich Sebastian mit den Kindern. Es blieb erstaunlicherweise relativ ruhig.

Das Abendbrot lief auch gesitteter ab, es gab aber auch keine Nudelsauce, mit der sich gut auf dem Tisch malen ließ.

Charles, Alex und George verbrachten die Nacht bei Seb und Kimi im Bett. Am nächsten Tag wachten zum Glück alle wieder in normaler Größe und ohne Schäden wieder auf und konnten am Training teilnehmen.

_Einfach mal zur Probe..._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG, Ju_

_(02.10.2020)_


	27. VettelxRäikkönen (post Mpreg)

_Nach Saison 2019_

_Kimi hat seit Jenny keine Beziehung mehr gehabt._

_Seb ist nicht weiter, als ein paar Testfahrten in 2006 gekommen. Aber ihre Wege haben sich noch einmal seitdem gekreuzt._

Kimi war überfordert. Immer wieder ließ er seinen Blick über das Kind an seinem Küchentisch schweifen.

Schon viele wollten ihm ihre, meist neugeborenen, Kinder anhängen, aber noch nie war ein Kind ohne Elternteil bei ihm aufgekreuzt und hatte behauptet sein Sohn zu sein.

Toby war auch kein Kind mehr, nach seiner Aussage und den Papieren, die er bei sich trug war er bereits 7 Jahre alt. Das passte auch zu seinem Aussehen.

Kimi konnte sogar eine entfernte Ähnlichkeit von sich zu dem Jungen feststellen. Er hatte blaue Augen, farblich waren diese aber deutlich intensiver, als seine eigenen eher gräulichen. Die blonden Haare waren genauso hell, wie die eigenen, wobei er vermutete, dass sie sich noch etwas verdunkeln würden mit der Zeit. Aber von den Formen der Nase und der Augen war er Kimis Ebenbild und seinen Blick war genauso durchdringend, wie der seine.

Zu seinem Glück sprach Toby tatsächlich nahezu einwandfreies Finnisch, für sein Alter und das es nicht seine Muttersprache war, und er musste sich wenigstens nicht in seiner Winterpause mit Englisch rumschlagen.

"Wo ist deine Mutter?", fragte er genervt erneut. Der Junge wollte ihm bisher weder über seine Mutter noch Zuhause Auskunft geben.

„Zuhause.", antworte Toby frech und streckte Kimi, auf dessen genervten Blick hin, die Zunge raus.

Kimi war nicht überzeugt und noch weniger begeistert davon das sein ‚Sohn' so frech war.

\---

Einige Stunden später, nachdem er den Bub ins Bett im Gästezimmer gebracht hatte, machte er sich am Rucksack des Jungen zu schaffen, um nach einer Adresse oder ähnlichem zu suchen, damit er den Jungen wieder nach Hause bringen konnte.

In einer kleinen Umhängetasche wurde er fündig. Eine Visitenkarte einer Autowerkstatt mit dem Vermerk ‚Bei Fund der Tasche bitte zurückgeben an:' steckte in einem der Kartenfächer.

‚Bingo!', dachte sich Kimi. Der Junge wird nicht begeistert sein, aber er freut sich darauf den Jungen seinen Eltern oder seiner Mutter zurück zu bringen.

\---

Am nächsten Morgen drängte Kimi mit Hilfe einer Lüge zur Eile. Er wollte den Jungen schnellst möglich zurückbringen, dafür lügt er gerne. Soll der Junge ruhig glauben, das sie zu einer Karting Strecke fahren.

Nach einigen Diskussionen, durch die sie, aus Kimis Sicht wertvolle Minuten verloren, saßen die beiden endlich im Auto. Kimi genervt und Toby voller ungebündelter Energie.

Abgelenkt durch eine Zeichentrickserie auf Kimis iPad hielt der Knirps fast die gesamte Fahrt lang die Klappe und Kimi konnte ohne Zwischenfälle bis zur Autobahnabfahrt von Heppenheim fahren, wo die Autowerkstatt liegt und Toby dementsprechend lebt.

Sobald Toby jedoch die ihm bekannte Umgebung durch das Autofenster an ihnen vorbei ziehen sah war er nicht begeistert.

„ICH WILL NICHT NACH HAUSE!", brüllte er unter tränen von der Rückbank aus Kimi an. „Mama hatte mich schon lang genug, die kenne ich doch schon. Aber ich will dich auch kennenlernen und bei dir wohnen!", schniefte Toby und versuchte damit seinen Vater noch zum Umkehrern zu überreden, doch er wusste nicht, wie stur Kimi sein konnte und, dass sein betteln und seine Tränen nichts bringen würden, da Kimi auf Durchzug geschaltet hatte und sich auf das Fahrern konzentrierte.

\---

Toby hatte seinen Protest immer noch nicht aufgegeben, als sie auf dem Parkplatz der Werkstatt rollten. Er bettelte immer noch, als er von Kimi aus dem Auto gehoben wurde, da er sonst nicht aus dem Auto steigen wollte.

Angelockt durch das Protestgeschrei des Sieben-Jährigen hatte sich die Sekretärin auf den Weg zu ihnen gemacht.

„Entschuldigen Sie!" Sie können doch nicht so rabiat mit dem Kind umgehen!", beschwerte sie sich direkt und wollte auch direkt weiter mit ihrer Standpaukt fortfahre, als sie zuerst Kimis verwirrten Blick sah und kurz darauf das Kind erkannte.

„Tobias!", rief sie erschrocken aus und übernahm ihn von Kimi. Mit sanften Worten und doch strenger Art brachte sie ihn dazu mit dem Weinen aufzuhören und sich von ihr mit schleifen zu lassen.

Kimi folgte den beiden in das Büro der Sekretärin. Nach einem Prüfenden Blick in Richtung Kimi verschwand sie durch eine Tür und kehrte nur kurze Zeit später wieder und versorgte den Finnen und Toby entsprechend ihres Alters mit Kaffee und heißer Schokolode.

Toby hatte sich dazu überreden lassen die Erlebnisse der letzten Tage für die Sekretärin zu malen und hatte sich eifrig daran gemacht ein Bundstiftbild anzufertigen. Kimi hatte nach dem ersten strich tief aufgeseufzt und hatte sich in den Stuhl sinken lassen, wo er sich jetzt die Stirn massierte, wegen den Kopfschmerzen, die Toby mit seinem Protest bei ihm verursacht hatte.

\---

Versunken in ihre Tätigkeiten erschraken Vater und Sohn, als die Tür, die die Werkstatt mit dem Büro verband mit einem Knall gegen die Wand schlug.

Der blonde Mann, der in das Büro gestürmt kam kniete sich sofort neben den Stuhl, auf dem Toby saß, auf dem Boden.

„Toby. Ich bin froh das du wieder da bist.", sagte er und tastete den Jungen ab, auf der Suche nach Verletzungen oder ähnlichem. „Was machst du den nur für Sachen?", fragte der blonde mehr sich, als Toby.

„Hat mich gesucht. Meinte ich wäre sein Vater.", war Kimis kurze Antwort auf die Frage des Mannes, der ihn offensichtlich noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, so wie dieser herumfuhr, als er Kimis Stimme hörte.

„Kimi.", entfuhr es dem Deutschen mit dünner Stimme.

Kimi legt etwas seinen Kopf schief und überlegte. Jetzt, wo der Mann sich ihm zugewendet hatte, konnte er ihn erkennen und nur durchforstete er sein Gedächtnis nach der letzten Begegnung und dem Namen des anderen. „Seb. Lang nicht mehr gesehen. Stimmt es denn?", hackte er nach und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Er hatte das Gesicht schnell einen ehemaligen Testfahrer aus 2006 und gleichzeitig einem Bettpartner von vor einigen Jahren zuordnen.

„Ja, lang ist es her. Er ist dein Sohn, wobei ich nicht weiß, woher er diese Information hat... Toby, warst du etwa an meiner Schatulle?", kam es vom Mechaniker und auf den bedrückten Blick seines Sohnes und dem leichten schuldbewusstem Nicken hin konnte er nur ergeben seufzen.

„Komm lass uns das Zuhause besprechen. Carola, ich mache für heute Feierabend.", sagte Sebastian, er würde nicht darumkommen, Kimi und auch Toby alles zu erklären.

Zu seinem Glück waren alle Parteien einverstanden und er konnte sich umziehen gehen, bevor er mit Toby mit ihrem Auto Kimi zu ihrer Wohnung führte.

\---

Sebastian hatte ihnen erst einmal Tee gebrüht, die Zeit, in dem der Tee zog hatte er seine Gedanken geordnet und sich so gut wie möglich gut innerlich zu geredet. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Kimi in seiner Wohnung auf dem Sofa saß und sich jetzt von Toby, ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn, dass vorhin gemalte Bild erklären ließ, während sie auf ihn warteten.

Sebastian setzt sich ihnen gegenüber auf den Sessel und atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er mit seiner Geschichte begann.

„Als ich Anfang 2011 erfuhr, dass ich schwanger sei, habe ich mich bei meinen Eltern in mein altes Kinderzimmer verzogen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Ich war gerade mit der Schule fertig, hate meine Ausbildung noch nicht beendet und du warst noch Als Rallyefahrer ständig woanders unterwegs und ich hatte nichts um dich zu kontaktieren, was sich auch nicht wirklich änderte, als du wieder in die Formel 1 zurückgekehrt bist. Wobei da hätte ich mich mit etwas Mühe schon deine Nummer oder so rausfinden können.", er lachte kurz trocken auf." Aber ich wollte dich auch nicht mit der Tatsache fesseln, dass du Vater bist und eine Familie hast. Du hast immer das gemacht, was du wolltest. Ich wollte sich einfach nicht festhalten, wenn es dich in eine andere Richtung zöge. Ich habe mir aber immer Gedanken gemacht, wann und wie ich es Toby beibringe, wer sein Vater ist und wie ich dich Kontaktieren könnte, wenn die Zeit so weit gewesen wäre. Ich hatte eigentlich noch vor ein oder zwei Jahre zu warten, bis ich das tue. Jetzt ist irgendwie alles anders gekommen.", erklärte sich Sebastian mit hängenden Schultern.

„Ich hätte es gerne Gewusst. Hätte dich auch unterstützen können und ab und zu besuchen.", meinte Kimi, dem das alles zu viel Geplänkel war.

„Mama, Ich habe dich lieb. Kann Papa mich jetzt regelmäßig besuchen, oder wir ihn?", fragte Toby hoffnungsvoll.

Sebastian und Kimi blickten sich an und Kimi nickte Sebastian bestätigend zu.

„Ja, Schatz.", antwortete Sebastian ihrem Sohn und hatte nur Sekunden später den sieben Jährigen auf dem Schoß sitzen, der schon fröhlich über die Zukunft zu dritt philosophierte.

Die beiden Eltern grinsten sich kurz an. Es wird schon werden. Vielleicht auch mehr, als sie es sich jemals erhofft haben. Und alles nur wegen einem neugierigen Jungen, der sie nun mit seinen Zukunftsvisionen zum lachen brachte.

_Nachdem ich nun eine kleine Pause gemacht habe (Jeden Wochentag um 4.15 aufzustehen um um 4.43 den Bus zur Arbeit zu kriegen ist echt kein Zuckerschlecken, aber nachdem ich jetzt in die nächste Abteilung gewechselt bin wird es jetzt einfacher. Respekt an meine Kollegen aus dem Fahrdienst, die das hier zwar nie sehen werden aber..., und alle anderen Bus- und Bahnfahrer und alle die Schichtdienst haben!) bin ich nun wieder da und habe auch etwas Reserve, zumindest bei dem One Shots._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG_

_Ju_

_(23.10.2020)_


	28. RonaldoxMessi (AU)

Lionels Sicht:

Skeptisch betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel. Ich probierte mich gerade durch die möglichen Anzüge für den diesjährigen Maskenball des Landkreises. Meine Eltern legten viel Wert auf Qualität und gutes Aussehen bei Veranstaltungen dieser Art. Ich probierte mich durch Anzüge, die ich ausschließlich für diese Anlässe besaß. Durch meine geringe Größe, für einen Mann meines Standes und als Sohn eines reichen Grundbesitzers, musste ich mich mit meiner Kleidung bei der Damenwelt bemerkbar machen. Das sagte zumindest immer meine Mutter.

Gerard, mein bester Freund seit Kindheitstagen stand neben mir und betrachtete mich ebenfalls im Spiegel.

„Du siehst verdammt gut aus in diesem Anzug. Wie er dein Hintern betont ... ein Traum.", war der Anfang seines Fazits. „Aber ich denke dieser Anzug macht eher Eindruck bei der Männerwelt und nicht bei den Frauen, wie deine Eltern es gerne hätten, auch wenn dir die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer lieber wäre."

Ich seufzte ergeben. Meine Eltern waren streng, sehr streng, was die möglichen Partner ihrer Kinder angeht und sie hatten mir direkt nach meinem Coming-Out als Bisexuell mit Vorliebe für das männliche Geschlecht gesagt bekommen, das ich dies als Teil der Familie nicht ausleben werde, da es ein schlechtes Licht auf meine Eltern werfen würde. Mir blieben also nur die Maskenbälle, welche meist viermal im Jahr stattfanden, um mit einem anderen Mann zu tanzen.

Es war wie verhext.

„Kopf hoch!", forderte Geri, „Du kannst noch einige Male nach deinen Wünschen das Tanzbein schwingen, bevor dieses Mädchen, welches von deinen Eltern ausgewählt wird hier herkommt.", erinnerte er mich daran, dass ich seit einem Monat eine Ablaufende Uhr habe, was meine Freiheit angeht in Sachen Beziehung. Meine Eltern hatte sich für mich nach einer jungen und passenden Frau umgesehen, da ich ihnen mit meiner eigenen Wahl zu lange brauchte. Antonella würde in einem Jahr hierherkommen und ein Monat später ist bereits die Hochzeit von unseren Eltern angesetzt worden.

Ich blickte entschlossen in den Spiegel. Das Jahr, welches ich noch als halbwegs freier Mann hatte werde ich auch genießen, komme was wolle.

\---

Wenige Wochen später stand ich im Saal des Rathauses der Nachbarstadt, in dem dieses Jahr der Herbstball stattfindet. Ich stand mit Gerard in dem Rest meiner Freunde in einer lockeren Gruppe beisammen und beobachtet das treiben um mich herum.

Ich hatte noch keinen möglichen Tanzpartner ausgemacht für den Abend, mit dem ich auch etwas flirten konnte. Meine baldige Verlobung und Hochzeit werden mich heute nicht davon abhalten Spaß zu haben.

Nach und nach löste sich meine Gruppe auf, um einzeln sich nach Tanzpartnern umzusehen. So standen nur noch Geri und ich da, als dieser seinen Verlobten ausmachte. Sergio war wegen seinem etwas anderen Kleidungsstil leicht auszumachen, als er in den Raum trat. Auch seine Augen fanden Gerard schnell und er machte sich, wie immer leicht Verspätet, zu uns auf den Weg.

„Habt Spaß.", wies ich die beiden an und erhielt als Antwort nur das strahlende Lächeln von den beiden, während sie sich aufmachten die Tanzfläche auszuprobieren.

Ich blieb allein zurück und ließ meinen Blick über die Paare gleiten und beobachtet besonders meine Freunde. Sie hatten alle Spaß und hatten Partner gefunden, die ihnen gefielen und mit denen sie gut das Tanzbein schwingen konnten.

Ich wurde durch eine sanfte Berührung an meinen Arm aus meinen Beobachtungen gezogen und blickte die Person, die mich angetippt hatte leicht verwirrt an.

Ein groß gewachsener Mann mit breiten Schultern und einen erahnbaren Muskellösen Körper hatte sich neben mich gestellt. Er sah verdammt gut aus, mit den perfekt gestylten Haaren und seinem ganzen Auftreten. Er war genau mein Typ. Sollte sein Charakter jetzt noch stimmen ...

„Hi, ich bin Cris. Wollen wir es mal mit einem Tanz versuchen?"; fragte er mich mit seinem Angenehmem tiefen Stimme.

„Gerne.", antwortete ich und legte meine Hand in die mir darauf hin hingehaltene von ihm.

\---

Der Abend danach war perfekt. Cris und ich waren ein gutes Tanzpaar und konnten uns wären unserer Pausen oder während des Tanzens gut unterhalten. Gerard wackelte immer mit seinen Augenbrauen, wenn er durch mein Blickfeld tanzte.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde bevor die Uhr zwölf schlagen würde und wir alle unsere Masken abnehmen werden, führte mich Cris in den Garten, um etwas Privatsphäre zu haben.

Gemeinsam liefen wir Händchenhaltend durch den Parkähnlichen Garten.

Unter einer Weide am kleinen See setzten wir und auf eine dort ausgebreitete Decke und beobachten das Lichtspiel, welches von den Fackeln auf die schwarz schimmernde Wasseroberfläche geworfen wird.

Ich konnte meine Augen kaum von diesem Anblick lösen, aber ich tat es um Cris anschauen zu könne, der nicht weniger gut aussah. Unsere Augen trafen sich, da Cris Blick bereits auf mir lag.

Unsere Gesichter näherten sich, bis unsere Lippen vorsichtig aufeinandertrafen und wir einen weichen und forschenden Kuss teilten. Als wir uns wieder lösten und unsere Blicke in den Augen des jeweils anderen verloren gingen schlug die Glocke des nahen Kirchturms zum ersten Mal zur 0. Stunde.

Genau mit dem zwölften Glockenschlag nahmen wir unsere Masken ab. Wir grinsten uns nur kurz gegenseitig an, bevor sich unsere Lippen erneut trafen.

***

Ein Jahr später und drei Maskenbälle später war ich wieder hier. An meiner Seite meine Verlobte und baldige Frau Antonella.

Zu den letzten Maskenbällen war ich alleine gegangen und hatte die Abende und Nächte mit Cris verbracht, etwas was ab jetzt nicht mehr sein darf. Es waren unvergessliche aber leider auch zeitlich begrenzte Stunden zu zweit.

Ich hielt mich diesmal an meine Familie, Antonella und ihre Familie. Ich hatte, bis auf eine kurze Begrüßung, noch nicht einmal Zeit mich einige Minuten ungestört mit meinen Freunden unterhalten zu können.

Mit der Ausrede, dass ich mal eben auf die Toilette muss schaffte ich es die Gruppe zu verlassen und jemand bestimmtes zu suchen.

\---

Cris wartet unter der Weide auf mich.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte ich direkt als Begrüßung und legte eine Hand an seine Wange.

„Es muss dir nicht leidtun. Du kannst nichts dafür.", versuchte Cris mich aufzuheitern.

„Ich kann nur wenigen Minuten hierbleiben.", erklärte ich ihm betrübt über diese Tatsache.

Vorsichtig trafen sich unsere Lippen zu einem gefühlvollen Kuss, bevor mich Cris zum Tanz aufforderte.

„Ein letzter Tanz?"

„Liebend gerne.", hauchte ich meine Antwort und erhielt ein strahlendes aber gleichzeitig betrübtes Lächeln als ich meine Hand in die seine mir dargebotene legte.

Wir begannen uns im Takt der Musik, welche vom Ballsaal zu uns durch die offenen Fenster rüber wehte zu tanzen. Eng umschlungen genossen wir ein letztes Mal diese Nähe zueinander.

Fast passend zum Ende des Liedes hörte ich Antonella nach mir rufen, "Leo? Bist du hier draußen?"

„Ja! Ich komme zu dir, warte!", rief ich zurück und löste mich von Cris „Machs gut, Cris:" murmelte ich schweren Herzens und drehte mich um, um meine zukünftige auf der Veranda zu treffen um mit ihr zu den anderen zugehen.

Ein Blick über meine Schulter ließ mich Cris erkennen, wie er mit hängendem Kopf durch den Garten schlurfte.

Ich hatte ihn verloren.

_Meine Idee zu „der letzte Tanz", wie die Champions League Gruppenphasenspiele der beiden gegeneinander bezeichnet wurden._

_Leider hat es diese Woche ja nicht nicht geklappt mit dem direkten Duell der Beiden._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG,_

_Ju_

_(30.10.2020)_


	29. HavertzxBrandt

Sommer 2019

Julians Sicht:

„Hast dus?"

„Ja."

„Ist sie grade?"

„Jaha."

„Okay. Dann hau ich jetzt den ersten Nagel rein."

„Hmmm."

Kai half mir aktuell dabei mein neues Zuhause in Dortmund auf Vordermann zu bringen. Mit dem Schlafzimmer würden wir heute noch fertig werden, wenn alles ausnahmsweise nach Plan läuft.

\---

Flur und Wohnzimmer, obwohl noch leer und mit kargen weißen Wänden, waren schon hergerichtet und bereit für das Streichen und Tapezieren, bevor meine Möbel die Räume füllen würden.

Die Küche wird erste nächste Woche von den Profis installiert, wenn die Arbeit der Fliesenleger beendet ist. Solange werden uns aber noch das Gäste- und das Arbeitszimmer auf Trapp halten.

Einzig die beiden Bäder waren bis auf einen neuen Anstrich arbeitsmäßig sehe zuvorkommend gewesen, da sie erst im letzten Jahr vom vorherigen Mieter sehr neutral und modern frisch renoviert worden sind. Mit dem Balkon war es ähnlich. Das Holz des kleinen Schuppens, für die Möbel und sonstiges, brauchte nur eine Lage neues Holzöl, damit das Holz gesund blieb und sich keine Schädlinge niederlassen werden.

\---

Aktuell waren wir dabei die neuen Holzfußbodenleisten im Schlafzimmer mit Nägeln zu befestigen.

„... und der letzte.", murmelte ich bevor ich, mittlerweile relativ routiniert den letzten Nagel der Fußbodenleiste diese und in die Wand schlug, damit das ganze halten wird.

Es war die letzte Fußleiste in diesem Raum gewesen, die noch montiert werden musste. Als ich mich nach dem befestigen aufrichtete bekam ich von Kai direkt einen Kuss als Belohnung ausgehaucht, bevor wir nebeneinanderstehend, Kai lehnte sich etwas gegen mich, unser Tageswerk betrachteten war ich doch schon Stolz, dass wir es geschafft hatten den Parkettboden und die Fußbodenleisten mittlerweile alleine zu verlegen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass es bereits 21 Uhr war. „Wollen wir nicht mal zurückfahren? Wir haben morgen beide Training.", fragte ich Kai.

„Gute Idee.", murmelte dieser und konnte sein Gähnen kurz darauf auch nicht mehr ganz verstecken.

\---

Während die Fliesenleger sich um die Küche kümmerten waren Kai und ich, ab und zu mit Hilfe aus den Mannschaften, damit beschäftigt auch in den beiden noch fehlenden Räumen den neuen Parkettboden zu verlegen.

Über das Wochenende machten wir Pause. Was mir Zeit für die restliche Planung gab. Mittwoch kommt die neue Küche. Das bedeutet wir können ab Montag die Räume Tapezieren oder Streichen, durch die die Küche nicht transportiert wird.

Und genauso kam es dann auch. Glücklicherweise hatten wir beim Streichen Hilfe von meinen neuen Mannschafskollegen, die alle deutlich angetaner waren von Streichen, als vom Bodenverlegen. Dank Marco und Mats konnten schlimmere Farbschlachten zum Glück vermieden werden, aber hier und da bekam der ein oder andere Helfer doch ein Paar Farbtropfen ab.

Kai und ich waren gerade dabei eine kleinere Wandfläche im Flur zu streichen, als ich zu ihm aus der Hocke hochschaute und ihn betrachtete. Er sah süß aus. Heute hatte er ein Harrstyling verzichtet und mittlerweile hatte er weiße Sommersprossen wegen der Farbe im Gesicht.

Ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Mit einer Fingerspitze ging ich kurz in den neben mir stehende Farbeimer und richtete mich auf. Kai war so in seine Arbeit versunken, dass er mein Tun gar nicht bemerkte, was hieß, dass ich das Überraschungsmoment auf meiner Seite hatte.

Schnell hob ich meine Hand an und bewegte sich auf Kais Gesicht zu. Mit einem sanften tippen auf die Nasenspitze hinterließ ich einen frechen Klecks Farbe. Kai hatte mich erst bemerkt, als mein Finger nur noch Zentimeter von seiner Nase entfernt war und konnte sich nicht wehren. Mit leichtem Schielen versuchte er den Klecks zu sehen.

„Na warte!", knurrte er spielerisch, bevor er sich bückte und auch einen Finger in die weiße Flüssigkeit tauchte und ich schloss schützend meine Augen. „Gleiches Recht für alle!", meinte er noch, bevor ich auch einen Finger an meiner Nasenspitze fühlte.

Kai sah mich mit einem dieser Lächeln an, als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete. Ich konnte nicht anders und küsste ihn.

Leider trat Marco vom Gästezimmer in den Flur und sah uns, „Nicht knutschen! Arbeiten!", war der Befehl von meinem neuen Mannschaftskapitän. Schnell lösten wir uns von einander und strichen weiter die Wand. Marco ging kopfschüttelnd weiter sagte aber nichts weiter zu uns.

\---

Eine Woche später war die Küche da und alle Wände in der endgültigen Farbe gestrichen worden beziehungsweise mit Tapeten versehen worden, der Elektriker hatte alles überprüft und für gut befunden und somit konnten wir zum letzten Punkt auf meiner Liste kommen. Mein Einzug.

Noch leicht verkatert wegen der kleinen Fete zum Abschluss der Renovierungsarbeiten, schaute ich dabei zu, wie meine Möbel und Kartons in den beiden LKW verschwanden, damit sie nach Dortmund transportiert werden konnten.

Ein paar transportierte ich selber, da dort Gegenstände drin waren, die mir viel bedeuteten und ich Angst hatte, dass sie wegkommen könnten. Nala fuhr bei mir auf dem Beifahrersitz mit ordentlich angeschnallt mit dem passenden Geschirr.

Vor dem Haus in Dortmund hatten sich schon die anderen Helfer versammelt. Viele aus Dortmund aber auch ein paar von meinen alten Mannschaftskollegen sowie mein Bruder Jannis waren da um mir zur Hand zu gehen.

Den ganzen Tag war die Wohnung ein einziger Bienenstock, was die Geschäftigkeit angeht. Somit konnten wir am Abend Stolz sein, dass alles bis auf die Dekoration an seinem Platz stand und die elektrischen Geräte angeschlossen waren.

\---

Am nächsten Tag waren nur noch Kai und ich mit dekorieren beschäftigt und mit dem Einräumen meiner Kleidung.

Es war 18:48 als ich den letzten Nagel in die Wand schlug, damit das letzte noch fehelende Bild an die Wand gehängt werden konnte. Kai trat, nachdem ich zufrieden mit dem Nagel war, an meinen Platz vor der Stelle an der Wand und hängte vorsichtig das Bild auf.

„Ist es gerade?", fragte er und nestelte noch etwas mit dem Bild rum. „Ein Stücken höher auf der rechten Seite und wir haben es geschaft.", antworte ich. Und sah ihm zu, wie er das Bild richtig aufhing. „So ist es perfekt.", sagte ich.

Kai trat zu mir und gemeinsam betrachten wir das Foto, was wir gerade aufgehangen haben. Von dem Foto aus blickten wir aus einem verschneiten Park zurück, Händchen halten und mit Nala an der Leine neben uns.

_Ich habe einen bestimmten Mangel an ONs mit Heimwerker-Aktionen festgestellt, also habe ich selber einen geschrieben._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG_

_Ju_

_(06.11.2020)_


	30. VettelxHamilton

_Eifel GP 2020 mit etwas besserem Wetter. Seb hat seine Töchter Emilie und Mathilda mitgenommen._

09.10.2020

Lewis Sicht:

Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zurück zum Motorhome, wo ich Roscoe für einen Spaziergang abholen wollte, vertieft in meine Notizzettel über die bis gerade eben geführten Interviews, als ich von einem Kind fast umgerannt wurde.

Mein Blick glitt von meinen Zetteln hinab auf ein kleines Mädchen. Große blaue Augen blickten mich entschuldigend und schüchtern an.

„Was machst du denn hier ganz alleine?", fragte ich sie, aber sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schwieg. Ich war gerade am Überlegen, wie ich ihr helfen konnte, sie schien ja ganz allein unterwegs zu sein, und das konnte ich nicht verantworten, als eine weiter Kinderstimme zu hören war.

„Tilda!", kam es aus ein paar Metern Entfernung und die schnellen Schritte eines rennenden Kindes waren zu hören. Das Mädchen vor mir reagierte auf den Namen und die Stimme und wendete sich dem auf uns zu rennenden Mädchen zu.

‚Tilda' würde von einem nur unwesentlich größeren Mädchen in die Arme geschlossen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie Schwestern, was von ihrem Aussehen her auch gut sein konnte. Beide hatten himmelblaue Augen und blonde Löckchen, ‚Tilda' trug ihre in zwei Zöpfen rechts und links am Kopf und die größere hatte ihre offen und versehen mit kleinen Haarspangen, die verhinderten, dass ihr ihre Haare ins Gesicht fielen.

Ich ging in die Hocke, um nicht allzu bedrohlich zu wirken und mich besser mit den beiden unterhalten zu können. „Was macht ihr beiden den hier so alleine? Wo sind eure Eltern?", fragte ich sie.

„Papa arbeitet.", antwortet die größere der beiden mit einem starken deutschen Akzent in ihrem Englisch.

„Wie heißt ihr beiden Mäuse denn?" fragte ich sie, vielleicht half mir das sie jemanden im Paddock zu zuordnen, so viele deutsche rannten ja hier nicht rum.

„Ich bin Emilie und das ist Matilda", stellte die ältere sich und ihre Schwester vor.

„Wie heißt den euer Papa?", fragte ich weiter.

„Sebastian!", diesmal war es Matilda, die mir antwortete.

Ich musste schmunzeln. Da hätte ich auch gleich draufkommen können, die beiden sahen meinem Rivalen, wobei ich ihn aktuell nicht mehr wirklich als einen bezeichnen konnte, nämlich verdammt ähnlich.

„Ich bin Lewis. Wollt ihr mit mir mitkommen, dann pass ich auf euch auf solange wir auf euren Papa warten?", schlug ich vor. Zögerliches nicken war die Antwort.

\---

Kurz darauf hatte ich die beiden mit Tee ausgestattet, auch wenn es sehr freundlich draußen wirkte war es wegen dem Wind sehr frisch und die beiden hatten keine Jacken dabeigehabt.

Ich beobachtete, wie die beiden von Roscoe beschnüffelt wurden und sich auch prompt mit Streicheleinheiten bei ihm beliebt machten, bevor ich nach meinem Handy griff und den Kontakt von Sebastian suchte.

Er ließ mich etwas zappeln, bevor er den Anruf entgegennahm.

„Lewis, Hi. Du, ich habe gerade keine Zeit. Kann ich dich später zurückrufen?", versuchte er mich auch direkt wieder abzuwimmeln.

„Warte kurz. Ich habe gerade zwei reizende junge Damen gefunden und mit zu meinem Trailer genommen, ich glaube die gehören zu dir.", erklärte ich ihm mein Anliegen.

„Du hast sie gefunden? Oh, Gott sei Dank!", man konnte Sebastians Erleichterung formlich spüren.

„Kein Ding. Ich kann auf die beiden auch noch ein wenig aufpassen, wenn das bei gerade nicht bei dir passt. Sie verstehen sich bereits sehr gut mit Roscoe.", bot ich ihm an. Bei ihm im Hintergrund konnte ich reges Treiben vernehmen.

„Oh, das wäre echt nett. Kannst du mich mal an Emi weitergeben, dann erkläre ich es ihr."

„Keine Ursache, mache ich doch gerne. Warte ich gebe sie dir."

Emilie nahm mir sofort das Handy ab, als ich es ihr reichte. Sie und Sebastian telefonierten nur kurz, aber sie schien erleichtert, dass ihr Vater jetzt wusste, wo sie stecken.

Mir viel wieder ein, dass ich ja eigentlich mit Roscoe eine Runde drehen wollte. Also griff ich zu meinem Handy und schickte Sebastian noch kurz eine Nachricht.

L: Ich gehe mit den beiden Mädels und Roscoe eine kleine Runde, wenn das okay ist?

Ich musste nur einige Minuten auf die Antwort warten, in der Zeit hatte ich die leeren Teetassen gespült und zurück in den Schrank gestellt.

S: Mach das. Ich hole sie in etwa einer Stunde bei dir ab, wenn das passt?

L: Gut, dann machen wir das so.

\---

Ausgestattet mit etwas zu großen Jacken liefen die beiden vor mit zusammen mit Roscoe auf meinen Trailer zu. Wir waren fast eine Stunde durch die wunderschöne Natur gelaufen, an Feldern vorbei und durch Teile des Waldes, der die Strecke umrahmte. Die beiden Mädels hatten vor Aufregung und auch der Kälte rote Bäckchen kamen aber aus dem Grinsen nicht mehr raus.

Auf der Treppe zum Wagen hatte sich eine rot gekleidete Person niedergelassen und stand auf, als die beiden Mädchen auf ihn zu liefen. Roscoe machte es ihnen gleich.

Ich wurde nicht wesentlich schneller, als ich auf die vier zu trat, aber nahm von Emilie Roscoes Leine zurück.

„Danke, dass du auf sie aufgepasst hast.", bedankte sich Sebastian erneut bei mir.

„Wirklich keine Ursache. Hat ja auch Spaß gemacht.", erwiderte ich grinsend und wurde von den Mädchen mit nicken und hochgereckten Daumen belohnt.

Sebastian blickte seine Töchter an und sein Blick blieb an den Mercedes Jacken hängen. „Über die Klamottenwahl müssen wir aber noch dringend sprechen.", meinte er und grinste mich an.

„Wieso? Die beiden sehen doch richtig süß aus.", neckte ich ihn zurück, worauf er nur lachte und seine beiden Abenteurerinnen zum Gehen aufforderte.

Ich wank brav zurück, als die Mädels vor dem Betreten der Ferrari Box sich noch einmal zu mir umdrehten.

\---

Es war Abend geworden und ich war für heute fertig mit Verpflichtungen. Die Freien Trainings waren gut verlaufen, die Briefings ausschlussreich und mit Roscoe war ich auch noch einmal eine Runde gegangen.

Ich griff nach meinem Handy, nachdem ich mich auf meiner Couch niedergelassen hatte und bemerkte, dass vor wenigen Minuten noch eine Nachricht bei mir eingegangen war.

S: Die beiden Mädels fragen nach dir. Willst du nochmal kurz rüberkommen? Ich hätte auch noch gerne kurz mit dir gesprochen.

L: Bin unterwegs.

Sebastians Trailer war etwas von meinem entfernt hingestellt worden, aber ich war nur wenige Minuten nach meiner Nachricht da und klopfte an die Tür.

Sebastian öffnete mir und ließ mich eintreten. Nachdem ich Schuhe und Jacke ausgezogen hatte kam ich aber nicht weiter, als bis kurz vors Sofa, da sich Kinderarme um mein Bein schlangen.

Ein Blick sagte mir, dass sich Matilda an mich kuschelte.

„Komm her, Engel.", sagte ich und hob sie in meine Arme, als sie mich ansah. Glücklich, aber auch mittlerweile sehr müde, kuschelte sie sich an meine Schulter.

„LEWIS!", ertönte es von der zweiten Maus, die gerade das Badezimmer verließ und sich sofort auf den Weg machte zu mir, um mich zu umarmen. Nachdem wir uns voneinander gelöst hatten gähnte sie herzhaft.

„Hallo, Emilie.", antworte ich ihr belustigt. Fragend blickte ich Sebastian an. ‚Ins Bett bringen?', formte ich mit meinen Lippen und er verstand mich zum Glück. Nickend bestätigte er meinen Vorschlag.

„Dann wollen wir euch mal ins Bett bringen.", wendete ich mich wieder an die beiden und zum Glück von Sebastian und mir hatten sie nichts dagegen und ließen sich ohne Anstand und mit nur einer Gute Nacht Geschichte ins Bett bringen.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer des Trailers setzten Sebastian und ich uns zusammen auf das Sofa.

„Danke nochmal für heute.", bedankte sich Sebastian erneut bei mir. „Habe ich doch gerne gemacht. Die beiden sind ja Engel und gut erzogen.", antwortete ich ehrlich.

„Seit Hannah uns verlassen hat bin ich doch etwas aufgeschmissen, wenn meine Eltern mal keine Zeit haben oder nicht aufpassen dürfen wegen Corona.", erklärte Sebastian die Situation der kleinen Familie.

„Sag Bescheid, wenn du mal Hilfe brauchst, man kann doch bestimmt ein Formel 1 Internes Aufpassersystem einrichten. Ich würde nur die Twitch Gang nicht unbedingt fragen, da würden deine beiden ja eher auf die vier Chaoten aufpassen." Sebastian konnte sich sein Lachen nach meiner Antwort nicht verkneifen.

„Da hast du wohl recht.", grinste er mich an. „Das kann ich meinen beiden nicht zumuten."

\---

Sebastian und ich kamen uns immer näher während der folgenden Wochenenden, bei denen ich zwischendurch ein Auge auf seine beiden Mäuse hatte. Wir waren in der Hinsicht ein echtes Team geworden und ähnelten bereits nach dem dritten Wochenende, laut Valtteri, einem Elternpaar mit seinen Kindern.

Ich wank ab, aber insgeheim konnte ich mir das sehr gut in der Zukunft vorstellen, mich zusammen mit Sebastian als Paar um die Mädels zu kümmern und einen Neuanfang zu wagen.

_Die Twitch Gang sind Lando, George, Alex und Charles, kommt aus der Zeit, wo die Vier fast täglich gestreamt haben._

_Zum Thema Aussehen der beiden Mädels, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie aussehen. Sebastian hält seine Familie und sein Privatleben ja komplett aus der Öffentlichkeit raus. Respekt dafür._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG,_

_Ju_

_(13.11.2020)_


	31. NorrisxSainz (RäikkönenxVettel)

_Hinweise: Nach Eifel GP 2020, Kimi und Seb haben nie ihre Frauen geheiratet und haben beide keine Kinder._

Kimis Sicht:

Ich kam gerade von meinem spät abendlichen Spaziergang zurück in das kleine Hotel, in dem wir Fahrer bei diesem Rennen untergebracht worden waren, um uns von allen anderen Menschen zu isolieren. Ich beeilte mich nicht wirklich und schlenderte entspannt die leeren verwinkelten Gänge entlang, um wieder zu meinen und Sebs Zimmer zu kommen.

Meine verlässlichere Hälfte war ins Bett gegangen, als ich mich noch mal für einen Spaziergang auf den Weg nach draußen gemacht hatte. Ich hatte die Ruhe und Natur um mich genossen und war nun auch deutlich entspannter.

Ich war schon fast am Zimmer angekommen, als mir eine Gestallt in einem viel zu großen Pullover entgegenkam, sie schwankte und rieb sich mit der Hand an der Stirn, als ob sie Kopfschmerzen hatte. Als sie drohte umzukippen reagierte ich und fing ihn auf. Es muss einer meiner Fahrerkollegen sein, sonst durfte hier niemand anderes sein. Nur wer war es?

Als ich ihn wieder stabilisiert hatte und er sich mit einer Hand an der Wand und an meiner Brust abstütze und ich ihn an der Taille festhielt, blickte er hoch und mich an. Müde Augen waren das erste, was ich sah, bevor ich unser Nesthäkchen erkannte. Lando sah übel aus. Er musste seine Augenringe zuvor überdeckt haben, denn solche Augenringe, wie er sie hatte, konnte man nicht übersehen.

Lando verglich ich immer mit einen Hundewelpen. Er war noch so hilflos in manchen Dingen und regelmäßig unsicher in manchen Situationen. Max war damals das glatte Gegenteil, obwohl er in seiner ersten Saison noch jünger gewesen war, als der Brite. Manchmal erweckte Lando in mir einen Beschützerinstinkt, wie ein Kind bei seinem Vater, was sogar Altersmäßig bei uns beiden hinhauen könnte.

Lando war öfters auch von sich aus zu mir gekommen, da ich ihn immer unterstützen würde, aber auch nichts beschönigen würde. Manchmal hatte er nur für etwas Ruhe meine Nähe gesucht und hatte sich neben mich gesetzt und etwas mit seinem Handy gemacht, die andern beobachtet oder geschlafen. Teilweise war er nur für eine ermutigende Umarmung zu mir oder Seb gekommen.

Deswegen war es auch nicht allzu seltsam, als er nachdem er seinen Kopf wieder gesenkt hatte sich mit der Stirn an meine Brust neben seine Hand lehnte.

„Komm kleiner, Zeit fürs Bett.", murmelte ich ihn zu und merkte auch, wie er prompt an meiner Brust nickte und direkt danach gähnte. Ich hob ihn mit einer unerwarteten Leichtigkeit hoch ‚Er sollte schwerer sein.' dachte ich mir darauf hin. Aber diese Erkenntnis musste bis zum Morgen warten. Jetzt ging es darum, ihn erst einmal ins Bett zu bringen.

Kurzer Hand trug ich den Jungen zu unserem Zimmer, ich wollte ihn einfach ungern in seiner Verfassung allein lassen. Das Hindernis Tür hatten wir schnell hinter uns gelassen und ich setzte ihn erst einmal auf einem Sessel ab, um ihn von überflüssigen Kleidungsstücken zu befreien. Lando war kein Fan davon sich von mir lösen zu müssen und es brauchte etwas, bis ich ihn soweit hatte seine Umklammerung durch Arme und Beine zu lösen.

Das schummrige Licht der Nachttischlampe auf meiner Seite des Doppelbettes war gerade genug, um Lando den Pulli, die Schuhe, Jeanshose und Socken ausziehen zu können. Der Brite kämpfte dabei krampfhaft darum nicht im Sitzen einzuschlafen.

Er bleib tatsächlich solange wach, wie ich brauchte um ihn, nur in Boxer und T-Shirt, ins Bett zu legen und zuzudecken. Er lang nun mitten auf der Matratze zwischen Seb und mir.

Sebastian blinzelte mich verschlafen an, als er unsere Bewegungen wahrnahm und wieder aufwachte. Ich beugte mich über Lando rüber zu ihm und drückte einen leichten Kuss auf seine Lippen, bevor ich seine unausgesprochene Frage, welche ich in seinen Augen lesen konnte, beantwortete, „Er ist draußen in Flur rumgewandelt. Es geht ihm schlecht. Schau dir mal seine Augenringe an." Sofort blickte sich auch Seb besorgt unser Nesthäkchen an und drückte ihn vorsichtig einen Kuss auf die Stirn, was dem schlafenden Briten ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

Sebastian und ich legten uns nun auch zum Schlafen hin.

\---

Als ich aufwachte war es bereits hell im Zimmer. Sebastian war bereits aufgestanden und ich hörte ihn im Bad rumrumoren, wie immer hat er auf dem Weg in das Bad die Vorhänge geöffnet.

Lando schlief noch. Sein Kopf ruhte auf meinem Oberkörper und er klammerte sich an mir fest.

Sebastian und ich passten unseren Vormittag an Lando an, welcher ihn verschlief, was dieser aber auch dringend zu brauchen schien. Sebastian war mit Kuscheltier spielen dran, als Lando schließlich aufwachte.

„Hey süßer.", begrüßte Seb den Briten, welcher vor Scham direkt rot wurde, wegen dem Spitznamen. „Hi.", murmelte er schließlich und nahm begeistert das Tablett mit dem Frühstück, welches wir ihn aufbewahrt hatten.

Wie ließen ihn in Ruhe Frühstücken und sich frisch machen, bevor wir ihn etwas ins Kreuzverhör nahmen.

„Warum bist du gestern so erschöpft gewesen und bist nicht vorher zu uns gekommen?", fragte ich ihn direkt. „Ähmm...", stammelte er und erröte. „IchhabemichinCarlosverliebt.", murmelte er leise und mit einem Blick zu Seb konnte ich sehen, dass auch er es nicht verstanden hatte. „Noch mal bitte und etwas lauter, wenn wir dich nicht verstehen können, können wir auch nicht helfen.", forderte Sebastian sanft und strich Lando beruhigend über den Arm, welcher seine Knie an die Brust zog, mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand zupfte er nervös an der Bettdecke rum. „Ich habe mich in Carlos verliebt.", murmelte er erneut, aber diesmal langsam und eher bedächtlich, was uns half ihn zu verstehen. Sebastian legte sofort einen schützenden Arm um ihn und zog ihn an sich, was Lando als Einladung nahm sich an ihn zu kuscheln.

Mein Verlobter und Lando sahen in diesem Moment aus, wie ein besorgtes Elternteil mit dem Sohn, der etwas Hilfe und ein offenes Ohr braucht. Direkt danach kam mir in den Sinn, dass ich mich so fühlte, als sei ich selber Landos Vater. Doch ich verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell und konzentrierte mich auf Landos Probleme.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du schlecht oder gar nicht schläfst und nicht mehr richtig isst.", fragte ich ihn für meine Verhältnisse sanft. Lando nickte an Seb Brust und dieser fuhr ihn beruhigend durch die Haare.

„Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin.", meinte Seb zuversichtlich und ließ sich nicht von dem zweifelnden Blick des Brünetten beeindrucken.

\---

Wir lenkten den Jüngsten die nächsten Stunden bis kurz vor der allgemeinen Abreise am Abend ab und konnten ihn auch öfters zum Lachen bringen, welches das junge Gesicht erfüllte und die Augen blitzen ließen. Seb und ich wechselten amüsierte Blicke aus und wurden mit jeder Minute zuversichtlicher, dass wir das Ich-Liebe-Carlos-Problem von Lando im positiven lösen können.

Es war Carlos, der an die Tür klopfte und Lando suchte, der unsere Beschäftigungstherapie beendete.

Ich hatte ihm die Tür geöffnet und konnte die ehrliche Sorge um das Nesthäkchen in seinen braunen Augen sehen und noch etwas, was mich beinahe zum auflachen brachte. Ja, das Problem wird sich hoffentlich bald in Luft auflösen, wenn Carlos Blick recht behielt.

Landos lachen, welches von hinter mir zu ihm drang ließ die Sorge in seinen Gesichtszügen und Augen verschwinden.

„Tu ihm weh und ich tue dir weh. Aber mach endlich den ersten Schritt.", grummelte ich ihn zu. Er blickte mich leicht panisch und überrascht an, bevor er blinzelte und nickte irritiert.

Lando flog fast an mir vorbei auf Carlos zu und zog ihn am Arm zu seinem Zimmer, um seine Sachb zu holen, dabei hörte er nicht auf zu plappern. Carlos drehte sich noch einmal zu mir und Seb um, der nun neben mir im Türrahmen stand, winkte und zeigte mir einen Daumen hoch, dass er meine Worte verstanden hatte und sie sich zu Herzen nehmen würde.

Ich blickte Seb an, welcher mich fragend ansah. „Das Problem wird sich fast von alleine und schnell erledigen, du wirst schon sehen.", meinte ich zuversichtlich und grinste meinen leicht verwirrten Verlobten grinsend an. „Wenn du meinst", antwortete er mir und ich konnte sein Zweifel deutlich raushören.

\---

In der Lobby des Fahrerhotels in Portimao erblickte ich bereits beim Eintreten die beiden McLaren Fahrer. Lando hing fast an Carlos dran, wie angeklebt, und wirkte deutlich glücklicher sein lächeln erreichte seine Augen und diese blitzten vor Schelm.

Sebastian, welcher sich die letzten beiden Wochen viele Sorgen um den jungen Fahrerkollegen gemacht hatte, entspannte sich neben mir bei dem Anblick und wir blickten uns grinsend an. Ich wissend, Sebastian erleichtert.

Als sich Lando von Carlos entfernte, um dem Rest der Twitch-Gang zu folgen, holte dieser den Jüngsten noch einmal zu sich zurück, um ihm einen kleinen Kuss, zur Verabschiedung, auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

Unter dem Gejaule der anderen Jungster verließ Lando mit hochroten Wangen aber mit einem glücklichen Lächeln die Lobby in Richtung Terrasse.

Carlos zwinkerte mir zu, bevor er die Koffer und Taschen von sich und Lando nahm und nach einem kleinen Sprint noch zu Sergio in den Aufzug stieg.

_Ich finde die Idee, das sich Kimi und Seb, als erfahrene und zumindest in Sebs Fall nicht wirklich abgehobene, 'Eltern' um die jüngeren Fahrer kümmern richtig süß und vorbildlich. Besonders bei Lando kommt es mir, wie bei Kimi im OS so vor, das er manchmal doch eine starke Schulter braucht, an die er sich bei bedarf lehnen kann._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG,_

_Ju_

_(20.11.2020)_


	32. 1/3 ReusxLewandowski (Mpreg)

_Hinweise:_

_Robert Heiratet Anna hier kurz nach seiner Ankunft in Bayern und macht ihr auch erst den Antrag, als sein Wechsel im Gespräch war._

_Es gibt in dieser Storyline kein Corona!_

_Smut Warnung direkt in ersten Teil. Ich werde die Szene kennzeichnen, sodass man sie ganz einfach überspringen kann, wenn man sie nicht lesen möchte._

_Achtung, ich werde einige Schwangerschaftssymptome einbauen, unteranderem Morgenübelkeit._

06.11.2020

Marcos Sicht:

Enttäuscht trottete ich vom Platz und in den Spielertunnel. Wir hatten verloren. Das Spiel war sehr ausgeglichen gewesen, besonders die erste Halbzeit, und ich hatte gehofft, dass wir das Spiel drehen könnten zu unserem Vorteil oder zumindest das Unentschieden halten können, aber die Bayern hatten einfach mehr Quantität von Spielern mit einer Qualität, der wir nicht ehrengebürtig waren. Dies führte zur 2:3 Niederlage, die wir jetzt erst einmal verarbeiten werden müssen, um uns zumindest als Nummer 2 in Deutschland behaupten zu können.

Erschöpft fuhr ich mir mit der Hand über mein verschwitztes Gesicht. Ich war von den 100 Minuten, die wir insgesamt gespielt hatten, vollkommen fertig durch die Dauerbelastung, die wir heute auf dem Platz aufrecht halten mussten, um Chancen auf Tore zu haben und Tore der Bayern zu verhindern. Jeder hatte heute alles gegeben.

Ich war so in meinen Gedanken vertieft, dass ich nicht bemerkte, wo ich hinlief und, dass sich jemand mir näherte, den ich nicht sehen wollte und seit Jahren aus dem Weg ging.

Die große, starke Hand, die mich aus dem nichts am Arm packte und doch mit einer gewissen Sanftheit mit sich zog, überraschte mich so sehr, das ich mich gar nicht wehrte, wozu ich auch, nach dem ich das komplette Spiel lang alles mir mögliche gegeben hatte, nicht mehr wirklich im Stande gewesen wäre.

Der Besitzer der Hand zog mich ein einen kleinen zusätzlichen und aktuell unbenutzten Umkleideraum, wo maximal ein oder zwei Personen sich umziehen können, ich kannte seine Funktion nicht, er wurde auch seit meinen Eintritt in die Profimannschaft des BVBs nicht benutzt. Da es nicht einer meiner Mannschaftskameraden war, der mich hier reinzog, konnte es nur eine Person sein, die mich hierhergebracht hatte. Robert Lewandowski. Nur er hatte, von den Bayern Spielern, das wissen, das dieser Raum existiert und wo genau er ist.

\---

Robert und ich hatten eine gemeinsame Geschichte, wenn man dies so sagen kann. Während unserer Gemeinsamen Zeit beim BVB waren wir gelegentlich zusammen im Bett gelandet oder in eben dieser kleinen Umkleide. Wir hatten aufgehört, als Robert uns sein Wechsel zu Bayern in Kreis der Mannschaft verkündet hatte. Seitdem hatte ich ihn gemieden, hatte die Richtung gewechselt, wenn er auf mich zugelaufen kam und so weiter. Besonders hatte ich es vermieden mich allein mit ihm irgendwo aufzuhalten. Ich konnte seine Nähe einfach nicht mehr aushalten. Es war unerträglich für mich, ihn so unbekümmert gehen zu sehen, ohne großartig zurückzusehen.

Es war verdammt schwer gewesen, ihn nach dem letzten gemeinsamen Training damals in sein Auto steigen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er nicht mehr zurückkommen wird. Es tat mir im Herzen weh, da ich mich doch durch unsere gemeinsamen Stunden lieben gelernt hatte und war froh, dass sich Lukasz sich mir annahm und mich am laufen hielt in dieser schwierigen Zeit. Er war auch der einzige, der über meine Gefühle für den polnischen Stürmer mit dem Talent, was ihn an die Weltspitze der Stürmer gebracht hatte, bescheid wusste, nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht, die mich durch die zuvor und nachher nie mehr geherrschte Nähe und Gefühlen gefüllt gewesen war und mir klar gemacht hatte, das ich den Polen liebte. Es war eine schreckliche Zeit gewesen für mich persönlich und ich konnte dem Abwehrspieler nicht genug danken, dass es seinen Einsatz für mich je ausgleichen könnte. Er war meine Stütze gewesen, ohne die ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr aktiv Fußball spielen würde und ein anderes Leben führen würde.

Roberts Weggang war für mich schlimmer zu ertragen gewesen, als seine Beziehung zu Anna, der er ja kurz vor seiner Bekanntmachung in der Kabine über seinen Wechsel den Hochzeitsantrag gemacht hatte.

\---

Doch nun stand ich wieder in diesem dunklen Raum, der nur durch das schummrige Licht, welches durch die Türschlitze viel, erläutert war und mich nicht viel erkenn ließ, aber ich kannte Roberts Gesichtszüge so gut, das ich sie blind zeichnen könnte, könnte ich zeichnen, und meine Vermutung, das er es war, der vor mir Stand, wurde trotz der schlechten Lichtverhältnisse bestätigt.

„Marco...", hauchte er meinen Namen, während unsere Augen die des anderen nicht losließen. Diesen Blickkontakt loste ich, indem ich meine Augen schloss. Es tat so verdammt weh, ihn so nah vor mir stehen zu haben, da ich selbst das Hauchen der Worte auf meiner Haut in meinem Gesicht spüren konnte und ein angenehmer Schauer lief über meinen gesamten Körper mit einem angenehmen Kribbeln verbunden.

Ich konnte mich nicht regen, stand mit dem Rücken an der angenehm kühlen Wand, die mir gleichzeitig eine Flucht nach hinten unmöglich machte. An Robert würde ich auch nicht vorbeikommen, wenn sich nach rechts Richtung Tür flüchten würde. Ich war machtlos. Robert und meinen Gefühlen für ihn ausgeliefert.

Es war ein Konflikt zwischen Körper und Gewissen. Mein Körper reagierte mit einer beschreibbaren Sehnsucht auf Roberts Aufmerksamkeit und Nähe. Mein Gewissen sagte mir, das ich weglaufen sollte, aber mein Körper und mein Gehirn reagierten nicht auf die Anweisungen meines Gewissens.

Robert schloss den Abstand zwischen uns, nicht, dass diese zuvor groß gewesen wäre, und ich spürte neben seinem Artem auch Fingerspitzen, die über meine Gesichtskonturen fuhren uns eine feurige Spur auf meiner Haut hinterließen. Vorsichtig legte er seine großen Hände an die Seiten von meinem Gesicht, sodass er sanft mit den Daumen hauchzart über die Region unter meinen Augen fahren kann, an den Stellen, wo meine Erschöpfung nach einem anstrengenden Fußballspiele, wie dem heutigen, sichtbar würden.

Als sich schließlich Roberts Lippen auf die seinen legten war es um ihn geschehen und sein Körper übertönte nun vollständig sein Gewissen und er gab sich Robert vollständig hin.

\--- SMUT!---

Wir unterbrachen den Kontakt unserer Lippen nicht länger als wenige Sekunden um Luft zu holen.

Wir verloren beide nur unsere Hosen und Unterhosen in unsere Eile uns wieder intim nah zu sein. Unsere Glieder stießen an einander, als Robert auch seine Unterhose zu Boden gleiten ließ, und wir keuchten beide vor Erregung auf. Das Gefühl der Lust, welche meinen Körper war berauschend und weckte meine letzten Energiereserven, was mich beinahe Hyperaktiv werden ließ vor Adrenalin und Glücksgefühlen. Kräftige Arme hoben mich mit einer Leichtigkeit hoch, die durch seine bessere Physis kam, und ich schlag meine Beine um seine Hüfte um mich selber zu stützen. Meine Arme fanden seine Schultern fast schon automatisch und ich krallte mich an ihnen fest, während ich meine Hüften so bewegte, dass unsere Glieder ständig einander streiften und unsere Körper mit Euphorie erfüllten.

Robert griff mit einer Sicherheit, die davon sprach, wie oft diese Situation früher nahe zu identisch zu heute stattgefunden hatte, nach dem Töpfchen Gleitgel, welche hinter einer lockeren Fliese in einem kleinen Hohlraum noch hinterbleiben war.

Forsch, aber doch auch mit einer gewissen Bedachtsamkeit, die von der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit ebenfalls noch verbleiben war, bereiteten seine Finger mich auf sein Glied vor und bereits mit dem ersten Versuch fand er mit seinem Finger meine Prostata.

Ich wimmerte vor Erregung, als er seine Finger wieder aus mir entfernte, wobei ich wusste, dass das ganze gleich noch viel besser werden würde.

Robert hob mich noch etwas an und ich hielt mich mit meinen Beinen an seiner Taille fest. Wir blickten uns direkt in die Augen, als seine Spitze in mich eindrang und ich konnte nicht anders, als hemmungslos zu stöhnen und meinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die geflieste Wand hinter mir fallen zu lassen.

Es war fantastisch. Jeder von Roberts Stößen fand meine Prostata und ich kam von meinem Höhenflug nicht runter. Ich war zu nicht mehr zur Stande als zu stöhnen, mich in seine starken Schultern zu krallen und zu genießen.

Es war schnell und intensiv, was es aber auch relativ kurz machte, bis ich über unsere Trikots kam und er durch die, durch mein Kommen entstehende Enge, in mir.

\--- SMUT ENDE---

Erschöpft und wie ausgebrannt brach in Roberts Armen zusammen, als mein Höhepunkt nachließ.

Vorsichtlich zog er sich aus meinem Körper zurück und ließ mich mit wackeligen Beinen an der Wand gelehnt stehen.

Mit geübten Handgriffen hatte er sein Trikot ganz ausgezogen und sich noch etwas damit gesäubert, bevor er seine Hosen wieder hochzog.

Ohne noch einen Blick auf mich verließ er die kleine Kabine und ließ mich alleine in der Dunkelheit zurück, immer noch halb nackt.

\---

Es dauerte wahrscheinlich noch circa 20 Minuten, bevor es an der Tür klopfte und Lukasz, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten eintrat. Ich hatte in der Zeit zum Glück schon meine Hosen wieder normal an und er musste mich nicht halb nackt sehen.

Er half mir fürsorglich wieder auf die Füße und begleitete mich schweigend in die bereits leere Kabine.

Nachdem ich geduscht hatte und in Wohlfühlklamotten gekleidet war brachte er mich zu sich nach Hause. Ich verbrachte die Nacht im Gästezimmer, welches ich schon fast mein Zimmer nennen konnte, so oft, wie ich hier schon geschlafen hatte.

Ich konnte nur wegen meiner Erschöpfung einschlafen. Robert kreiste die ganze zeit in meinen Gedanken umher. Erinnerungen, Träume, Wunschträume und die Ereignisse vom heutigen Tag wechselten sich ab, bis der Schlaf umhüllte. Aber auch in dieser Nacht träumte ich von Robert und was eventuell damals hätte sein können, hätte ich damals einfach mal meinen Mut zusammengenommen hätte und mit ihm über meinen Crush auf ihn geredet.

_Heute habe ich den ersten Teil eines Zweiteilers für euch, der zweite Teil kommt nächste Woche._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG;_

_Ju_

_(27.11.2020)_


	33. 2/3 ReusxLewandowski (Mpreg)

Marcos Sicht:

Am nächsten Morgen ging es mir nicht viel besser. Lukasz Frau kannte dies bereits zu meinem Glück von damals und gab uns beiden Zeit und Freiraum um in Ruhe über den gestrigen Tag zu sprechen. Sie und die Kinder waren auf den Bauernhof einer befreundeten Familie gefahren, wofür ich ihnen sehr dankbar war.

Unter Tränen und mit daraus resultierenden Pausen erzählte ich Lu, was genau gestern passiert ist. Es war schwer darüber zu reden, aber aus Erfahrung weiß ich, dass es hilft und Lukasz alles vertraulich für sich behält und mich als emotionale Stütze unterstützt und mir beisteht.

***

Ich blieb noch einige tage bei Lukasz und seiner Familie. Ich war erstmal aus dem Kader rausgenommen worden. Kehli hatte es für mich so eingerichtet können, dass ich das erlebte auch in Ruhe verarbeiten konnte. Meine Gegenleistung an Lukasz Familie war es, dass ich die Kinder hier und da einige Stunden betreute, was mich nebenbei erfolgreich von meinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen ablenkte.

***

Ich arbeite mich langsam über die nächsten zwei Monaten wieder zurück in mein Leben vor diesem Erlebnis mit Robert. Es war ein langsamer Prozess und ich mochte es, wie gut ich mich so ablenken konnte, es war fast dasselbe, wie damals bei seinem Weggang.

Ich wurde abseits des Platzes ruhiger und machte mir Gedanken über mögliche Zukunftsvisionen. Ich reduzierte meinen Fuhrpark auf ein Auto, nach Praktik und auch nach Unauffälligkeit ausgewählt, und sortierte meinen gesamten Kram aus, der sich über die Jahre in meinem Haus angesammelt hatte. Beim Training gab ich alles und versuchte die anderen zu motivieren, besonders die Jüngeren und sie mit Ratschlägen zu geben und selber ein offenes Ohr anzubieten.

Es lief gerade so gut mit meiner ‚Arbeit' und aus meinen gerade aufgebauten Coping-Mechanism riss, als es mich mitten beim Training erwischte. Mir war auf einmal schwindelig und kurze Zeit später zudem auch noch schlecht wurde. Lukasz und ich verbrachten den Rest des Trainings in der Kabine. Corona konnte ich zum Glück ausschließen, da mein Schnelltest vom Vormittag negativ ausgefallen war. Nach etwas Ruhe ging es wieder und ich konnte noch an einer Besprechung mit Lucien teilnehmen.

Die darauffolgenden Tage war nichts weiter vorgefallen, wie die Episode beim Training, und ich konnte trainieren und auch spielen. Doch ich hatte nur wenige Tage dieses Glück bevor sich der Schwindel als fast dauerhafter Begleiter bei mir eingenistet. Er war mal weniger stark, mal so stark, dass ich mal zwischendurch eine Pause brauchte und mich setzten musst. Besonders beim Training versuchte ich ihn zu ignorieren und zu verstecken. Doch Lucien schien was zu spüren, da er mich die nächsten Spiele nur wenige Minuten nach Einwechslungen spielen ließ. Lukasz hatte es auch mitbekommen und erkundigte sich mindestens ein Mal am Tag, ob es mir gut gehen würde.

Es dauerte bis zu einem weiteren Zusammenbruch bei einem Training, das ich mich bereit erklärte, den Mannschaftsarzt aufzusuchen und damit gleichzeitig zuzugeben, dass es mir nicht gut ging.

Mit dem Mannschaftsarzt und Lukasz, als Begleitung und Stütze, verließ ich den Trainingsplatz, um untersucht werden zu können. Lukasz und ich hatte uns noch umgezogen, bevor wir uns auf den weg machten.

\---

Im Sprechzimmer des Ärzteteams auf dem Trainingsgelände wurde ich erst einmal grob untersucht, ohne Befunde. Auch beim Abtasten meines Bauchraumes war erst alles normal, bis der Arzt unterhalb meines Bauchnabels ins Stocken kam und sich noch konzentrierter auf diese Stelle konzentrierte.

„Da muss ich einmal mit dem Ultraschall ran, da ist etwas nicht ganz richtig.", murmelte er vor sich hin, mehr zu sich als zu mir, und zog direkt das entsprechende Gerät zu sich.

„Vorsicht könnte kalt sein.", warnte er und fing sofort an mit weiterhin konzentriertem Blick auf den Bildschirm den Schallkopf über meinen Bauch gleiten zu lassen. Ich konnte nicht mehr tun, als seine Gesichtszüge zu beobachten, da der Bildschirm zu mir abgewandt stand.

Konzentration, dann kamen gerunzelte Augenbrauen hinzu, Erstaunen und Verwirrung, Konzentration mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen und faltiger Stirn, welche sich zu meinem Glück relativ schnell wieder glättete.

Unruhig wartete ich auf eine Diagnose und erwartet bereist das schlimmste. Mit meinen Lippen zupfte ich an meinen Lippen und loste etwas Haut, diese Angewohnheit hatte ich nach dem Erlebnis vor fast zwei Monaten entwickelt.

„Also..., es ist etwas unerwartet aber kein Tumor oder ähnliches, aber es ist etwas seltenes.", fing der Arzt an und blickte mich doch etwas ernst an, obwohl er mir leicht zulächelte, als ich wegen der Erleichterung, dass es kein Tumor war, erleichtert hörbar ausatmete.

„Marco,", lenkte er meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich und die Diagnose, „du bist Schwanger.", ließ er die Bombe platzen.

Ich viel sofort in eine Art Schockstarre. Meine Gedanken rasten. ‚Ich? Schwanger? Oh, Gott! Lewy. SCHEIßE! Wie soll ich den ein Kind großziehen? Ich kann noch nicht einmal mehr als einige Grundgerichte zu kochen und mein Haus versinkt im Chaos, wenn ich nicht gerade im Aufräumfieber bin, und dann auch noch ein Baby? Jemand, den ich zu Beginn des Lebens bei fast allem helfen muss und versorgen muss? Aber es wäre auch jemand, der mich so ohne Bedingung lieb, wie ich bin und den ich erziehen konnte und alles über das Leben als Profi im Fußball erzählen konnte und doch behütet großziehen konnte.'

Ich war froh, das Lukasz bei mir war und mit seiner Hand meine linke, die neben meinem Oberkörper auf der Liege lag und sich wegen der Neuigkeiten verkrampft hatte, genommen hatte und mir nun beruhigend mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken strich, bis ich mich entspannte und wieder normal atmen konnte. Er gab mir auch Papiertücher zum Abwischen des Ultraschallgels und reichte mir ein Becher Wasser weiter.

Der Rest der Besprechung ging an mir vorbei, bis darauf, dass ich für die kommende Woche einen Termin bei einem Facharzt für Männerschwangerschaften hatte, der mir mehr über mein Baby erzählen würde und mich spezieller untersuchen konnte, als das Team der Mannschaftspraxis eines Fußballvereines.

***

Nach diesen Neuigkeiten wurde ich aus dem Training genommen, da ich die Leistung nicht mehr erbringen konnte und obwohl Sport gar nicht schlecht ist, ist es der Profisport eben doch, besonders weil Fußball ein sehr körperlicher und ich besonders Verletzungsanfällig. Bei Spielen war ich auch nicht mehr im Kader und bis auf einige Besprechungen mit den Bossen über meine Zukunft und meinen Vertrag war ich nicht mehr auf den Geländen des BVBs.

Ich verbrachte viel Zeit mit Lukasz und seiner Frau Ewa, die mir mit Antworten auf meine unzähligen Fragen zum Thema Kinder zur Seite standen. Ich hatte mehr Kontakt zu meinen Eltern und Schwestern, die mir auch mit Tipps zur Seite standen.

Während ich im 5. Monat war zog ich um und mit mir meine Eltern, was denkbar schlecht war für meine Innereien, die litten unter den Unmut des Babys über meinen Stress und die viele Bewegung. Es war mir in Dortmund zu eingeengt geworden, da ich fast wöchentlich noch zumindest in der Klatschpresse landete. Wir waren gemeinsam auf einen alten aber gepflegten Bauernhof gezogen, den ich schon einige Zeit besaß und das Haus und die Reitanlage vermietet hatte. Das große gemütliche Bauernhaus würden wir unser neues Zuhause nennen und der Reitbetrieb würde weiterhin ihre Flächen mieten.

Das kleine Dorf war echt schön und die Einwohner nett und hilfsbereit, so konnten wir uns in Ruhe neu einrichten. Meine Eltern übernahmen das Erdgeschoss und ich zog in die erste und unter das Dach in die Wohnung.

Den Rest der Zeit bis zur Geburt würde vorbereitet, was vorbereitet werden konnte.

***

Eine Woche nach dem errechneten Geburtstermin war es nun soweit. Mein Vater brachte mich in die Geburtsklinik und Lukasz sammelte auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus meine Mutter von der Arbeit auf.

Meine Mutter und Lukasz kamen gerade rechtzeitig, um mich zu sehen, bevor ich für den Kaiserschnitt in den OP gebracht wurde. Das Wissen über ihre Anwesenheit gab mir Kraft.

\---

Ich saß auf meinem Krankenbett, angelehnt an das hochstellte Kopfteil, wegen der lokalen Betäubung, und mit dem kleinen Bündel, welches meine neugeborene Tochter war, als meine Mutter vorsichtig in mein Zimmer lugte.

Stolz präsentierte ich meinen Eltern ihre neuste Enkeltochter und Lukas seine Patentochter, meine Schwester Yvonne wird ihre Patentante werden.

Ich blickte runter auf meine Tochter, die mit unfokusierten Augen das Geschehen vor sich versuchte zu erkennen und zu interpretieren. Ich würde sie beschützen, so gut ich konnte, ihr alles geben, was sie brauchte ohne sie komplett zu verwöhnen, und ihr bestmöglichst zur Seite zu stehen.

_Wie ihr am Titel erkennen könnt, wird es doch kein Zweiteiler, sondern ein Dreiteiler. Ist auch nicht schlimm oder?_

_Ich kann nicht zusagen, ob der dritte Teil nächsten Freitag kommt, da ich einen anderen OS habe, den ich thematisch für wichtiger halte (Stichwort: Grosjean)._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG,_

_Ju_

_(04.12.2020)_


	34. 3/3 ReusxLewandowski (post Mpreg)

11 Jahre später

Roberts Sicht

Typisch stolzer Papa half ich den Trainingsplatz für die 10-12 Mädchen vor zu bereiten. Meine Tochter Laura würde heute, unteranderem, dem Trainerteam und den Zuständigen der Damenabteilung vorspielen, um einen Platz in der Mannschaft zu erreichen.

Ich war nach meiner Kariere bei Bayern geblieben im Bereich der Ausbildung von jungen Spielern, als Beratung, und betreute mittlerweile die Herrenmannschaften/Jungenmannschaften ab der U13.

Ich wusste, wie nervös meine Kleine war und ich hoffte, wenn sie mich vor dem Trainingsbeginn sehen würde, sie sich etwas beruhigen würde und dann ihr Bestes abliefern würde. Deswegen lief ich gerade im Anzug über den Platz, auch, um mich von meiner eigenen Nervosität abzulenken.

Meine Ex-Frau Anna, wir hatten uns vor sechs Jahren scheiden lassen, hatte zum Glück dran gedacht Laura etwas früher schon am Trainingsgelände abzusetzen, damit ich ihr noch einmal viel Glück wünschen könnte. Meine Jüngste war die erste, die von den Nachwuchstalenten am Rand des Platzes auftauchte mit mir erleichtert lächelnd zuwinkte. Ich wank zurück und schickte ihr einen Luftkuss zu, den wiederrum sie erwiderte.

Mit einen letzten Aufmunternd hoch gereckten Daumen in Richtung meiner Tochter verschwand ich in dem Bürogebäude, um sie nicht noch abzulenken mit meinem zu schauen direkt am Spielfeldrand, aber natürlich lasse ich es mir nicht nehmen das Training vom Fenster meines Büros zu verfolgen, welches zu meinem Glück in Richtung des Trainingsplatzes ausgerichtet war.

***

Marcos Sicht:

‚Ich hatte mich zu einfach überreden lassen.', dachte ich mir, als ich mit dem Leihwagen auf dem Parkplatz vom FC Bayern in München bog. Im Gepäck meine Tochter Elisa und Lukasz, der ‚Onkel' bei dem sie sich fast alles erlauben kann, welche ich durch den Rückspiegel auf der Rückbank beim miteinander scherzen beobachten konnte, bevor ich einparkte. ‚Na, toll.', setzte ich noch an meinen vorherigen Gedanken.

Gegen die Hundeblicke der beiden war ich machtlos gewesen. Aber Lukasz hatte recht, wenn man Elisa nun mal zum Training einlud, sollte man ihr auch die Chance geben daran teilzunehmen. Sie war eine talentierte beidfüßige offensive Mitfeldspielerin mit Hang auch die beiden Flügel zu nutzen. Sie liebte es Fußball zu spielen, genauso, wie ich früher und ich wäre der letzte, der sich nicht bestmöglichst fördern würde um ihr jede mögliche Chance zu geben weit zu kommen und ihr Talent zur Geltung zu bringen.

Auch wenn ich mit ihrer Geburt Final meine Schuhe an den Nagel gehängt hatte, passte ich auf, wie erkennbar ich war, als ich meiner Prinzessin ihre Tasche gab und ihr einen Abschiedskuss auf die Stirn drückte.

„Wir drücken alle unsere Daumen. Du packst das! Bist schließlich meine kleine Zaubrerin! Oma und Opa und der Rest drücken in Dortmund alle ihre Daumen. Okay?", verabschiedete ich sie zu ihrem bisher größten Probetraining. Sie nickte und ich lachte leicht. „Und jetzt geh los und zeig's ihnen!", fügte ihr Patenonkel hinzu. Sie grinste nur und drehte sich um und rannte, den beschilderten Weg entlang, bis zur Hausecke, wo sie uns noch einmal zuwinkte, bevor ihr brünetter Haarschopf um diese bog. Sie hatte einen pfiffigen genderneutralen Kurzhaarschnitt, was an den Haaren reißen glücklicherweise fast unmöglich machte, dies war früher in einer gemischten Mannschaft ein Problem gewesen mit den längeren Haaren, wie sie sie früher getragen hatte.

„Komm wir gehen in das Café, was uns Mats empfohlen hatte.", sagte Lukasz und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und riss mich aus meiner Starre, in der ich nur die Hausecke ansah, um die meine Tochter vor etwa einer Minute verschwunden war.

Ich nickte nur und überlies diesmal Lukasz das Steuer.

***

Roberts Sicht:

Arbeiten war für mich nicht mehr möglich. Ich war so angespannt vor Aufregung, dass ich bereits praktisch am Fenster klebte, als das Spielfeld noch verwaist war. ‚Gut, dass ich die letzten Tage alles Wichtige für diese Woche abgearbeitet habe und heute Morgen nur noch einige Mails beantworten musste, da ich diese Situation ja bereits erahnt hatte.', dachte ich mir und setzte mich prompt gerader hin, als die ersten Mädels am Rand des Trainingsplatzes auftauchten.

Ich erkannte Laura direkt beim ersten wirklichen betrachten der Mädels. Sie stand mit einem anderen Mädchen am Rand der Gruppe und die beiden schienen sich über Fußballtaktiken auszutauschen. Das andere Mädchen war etwas kleiner, als meine jüngste, und war eine der wenigen mit Kurzhaarschnitt, welcher sogar der kürzeste in der ganzen Gruppe war und meinen geliebten Haarschnitt, aus meiner aktiven Fußballprofizeit bei Bayern und den ich noch immer trug, ähnelte. Sie hatten sogar den richtigen braunen Farbton, so gut ich das aus der Ferne durch mein Fenster erkennen konnte.

Das Trainerteam nahm sich und der Gruppe an und begann mit der Organisation des Tages. Für das Gruppengespräch, welches als erstes auf der Liste stand, wie ich wusste, verschwanden sie im Gebäude. Ich löste mich vom Fenster um die Zeit bis zum Aufwärmen mit Arbeit zu verkürzen.

Gut eine Stunde später saß ich wieder mit meinem Schreibtischstuhl am Fenster und beobachtete die Mädels bei den letzten Warmmachübungen und den Rest des Trainings wachsam und angespannt, bis sie sich nach dem Schlussgespräch auf dem Platz in die Umkleide verzogen.

Laura hatte sehr viel mit dem braunhaarigen Mädchen gemacht, von Aufwärmübungen bis zur gemeinsamen Taktik beim Probespiel. Die beiden harmonierten ausgesprochen gut und erzielten, nach meiner Meinung, sehr gute Leistungen. Laura kam ganz nach mir und war die geborene Stürmerin, die aber filigraner spielte als ich. Das andere Mädchen war ebenfalls offensiv ausgerichtet, aber mehr die Mittelfeldspielerin, die mit sehr viel Anmut und Geschick den Ball spielte, behauptete und anderen abjagte und ihn so selber zu verarbeiten oder ihn an meine Tochter abzuspielen. Nicht, dass dies andersrum nicht auch klappte und so stand meine Tochter für das andere Mädchen als Asisst zum Tor auf der Liste der Trainer.

Mit dem Ende des Trainings verließ ich mein Büro und ging gemächlich durch die Gänge. Ich schickte Anna eine Nachricht, um ihr von der Leistung unserer Tochter zu berichten, aber ich wusste auch, dass sie diese nur Lesen würde und etwas positives Kommentieren würde. Sie war dagegen gewesen, das Laura Fußball spielt und somit in meine Fußstapfen tritt anstelle sich an Ballett zu versuchen. Unsere Beziehung war nach ersten Glücklichen Jahren nach und nach auseinander gegangen und wir hatten uns im Streit getrennt. Da ich zum Zeitpunkt der Trennung bereits meine jetzige Stelle innehatte hatte ich mehr Zeit meine Töchter zu sehen und bestand auf einen flexiblen Plan für die Besuche meiner beiden Engel bei mir, was meine Verbindung zu den beiden stärkte und besonders meine Jüngste verbrachte viel Zeit bei mir, was meine sonst so leere Bude richtig belebte und mir immer ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

Versunken in meinen Gedanken und mein Handy, bemerkte ich nicht, dass sich mir jemand nähert, bis es zu spät war und ich beim Umrunden einer Ecke in diese Person reinlief.

„Verdammt! Verzeihung.", schimpfte ich erst über mich selbst, während ich mein vor Schreck fallen gelassenes Smartphone hochhob, und entschuldigte mich direkt im Anschluss, während ich mich aus der hockenden Position wiederaufrichtete.

erschrockenes einatmen war die einzige Antwort des Mannes, die ich bekam und so blickte ich ihn an, nachdem ich mein Handy nach Schäden abgesucht hatte.

Ich blickte direkt in sehr und schmerzlichst bekannte mehrfarbige Augen, die aber von einem wunderschönen grün dominiert wurden. Marcos Augen. Ein weiterer Blick betätigte mir, dass der Dortmunder wirklich vor mir stand und mich mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzten und Schmerz ansah.

Sein Blick erinnerte mich an unser letztes Mal. Ich war egoistisch gewesen und hatte meinem Verlangen nach ihm nachgegeben und ihn somit verletzt, was mich direkt danach lange ärgerte und mich verfolgte, dass ich ihn so ausgenutzt habe, nur weil es bei mir und Anna begann zu bröckeln in der Beziehung. Seine Augen und dieser Ausdruck von Schmerz, Verzweiflung, Enttäuschung und Angst verfolgte mich bis heute in so manchen Traum.

Ich hatte meine Gefühle für ihn immer vor mir selbst verleugnet und konnte sie mir erst nach der Scheidung von Anna analysieren und eingestehen. Doch da war der Dortmunder für mich unerreichbar abgetaucht und das schon seit Jahren. Ich versteckte meinen Liebeskummer und Frust darüber, dass wir so auseinander gegangen waren, tief in mir, doch nun brodelte alles in mir hoch, beim Anblick meines Crushes von über 20 Jahren. *1

Ich lief mein Handy wieder zu Boden fallen, als ich kurzeitig bewegungsunfähig vor ihm stand, bis ich vorsichtig meine Hände anhob, um sie an seine Wangen zu legen und deren Konturen und die mittlerweile vorhandenen Lachfältchen mit vorsichtigen Fingerspitzen nach zu fahren und mir das älter gewordene, aber nicht weniger hübsch und ansprechend wie früher, einzuprägen.

„Marco.", konnte ich nur leise hauchen, während unsere Augen wieder Blickkontakt hielten und wir uns einfach so anschauten.

Ich lehnte mich von und platzierte meine Stirn direkt gegen seine, während wir den Blickkontakt nicht unterbrachen. Er war immer noch, bis auf seine Augen und ein leichtes Zucken seiner rechten Hand, als ob er gegen seinen Körper ankämpfen würde, um mich nicht ebenfalls zu berühren, bewegungslos.

Ich schloss meine Augen und zog die Nähe zu ihm, sein Geruch und seine Anwesenheit in mich auf.

Vorsichtige Arme schlossen sich erst unschlüssig um meinen Oberkörper, aber nach dem ersten schluchzen vom mir würde der Druck verstärkt und ich näher an ihn gezogen, als ob meine Reaktion auf ihn in ihm einen Schalter umgelegt hatte.

„Es tut mir so leid, dir das damals angetan zu haben. Ich war so verdammt selbstsüchtig damals.", brachte ich schluchzend unter meinen Tränen hervor und umarmte ihn nun ebenfalls.

Ich konnte ihn deutlich schlucken und schniefen hören, als ob auch er mit seinen Tränen kämpfte.

So ineinander verwoben standen wir einige Minuten lang in dem, glücklicherweise, sonst verlassenen Gang und gaben uns unseren Gefühlen und Emotionen hin.

„Lass uns nachher in Ruhe reden.", flüsterte Marco, dessen Kopf mittlerweile auf meiner Schulter ruhte. Seine Nase und Lippen berührten bei seinem Sprechen die Haut an meinem Hals und das Gefühl der sanften schmetterlingsartigen Berührungen ließ einen wohligen Schauer meinen Rücken runter laufen.

Wir konnten uns nur nach und nach von einander lösen, aber nach einer weiteren guten Minute standen wir uns wieder normal gegenüber und hielten nur noch Händchen.

„Komm, ich glaube ich muss dir jemanden vorstellen. Lass uns zum Trainingsplatz gehen", sprachs und zog mich mit sich. „Du weißt schön, dass es hier lang nicht zum Platz geht.", kommentierte ich grinsend und übernahm sofort die Führung und zog nun meinerseits Marco durch die Gänge, nun auf dem richtigen Weg. „Blöde Gänge. Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass ich nie hier gespielt habe.", murmelte Marco hinter mir ließ sich aber bereitwillig mitziehen.

„Wen möchtest du mir den vorstellen?", fragte ich neugierig, während ich uns immer noch durch die Gänge navigierte. „Das mittlerweile fast 11-Jährige Geschenk, was du mir damals zurückgelassen hast."

Ich bleibe vor Schreck stehen und Marco lief mir direkt in den Rücken „Au!", nuschelte er in mein Hemd.

„Wir haben ein Kind?", fragte ich ihn vollkommen perplex und erinnerte mich Sekunden später daran, welches Training gerade stattfand. „Eine Tochter.", hauchte ich immer noch leicht geschockt.

„Haben wir. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass wir nachher mal in Ruhe miteinander reden sollten.", sagte Marco und ich konnte etwas Schelm in seinen Augen aufblitzten sehen, während wir durch die offene Tür zu den Trainingsplätzen traten. „Glücklicherweise hat Lukasz Elisa und mich begleitet und kann ein Auge auf die Mädels haben, während wir die letzten elf Jahre Revue passieren lassen.", schlug Marco vor und ich konnte nur noch nicken, bevor wir aus unserer Zweisamkeit gerissen wurden.

„Papa!", riefen zwei Mädchen und liefen auf uns zu. Beide erkannten wir unsere Töchter und erwiderten die Umarmungen der Mädels.

Ich erkannte, da das Gesicht des Mädchens mir während ihrer Umarmung mit Marco zugewendet war, dass sie es gewesen war, mit der Laura sich bereits vor Trainingsbeginn gut verstanden hatte und mit ihr ein echt gutes offensiv Team gebildet hatte. Ihre Augen, die Marcos verdammt ähnlich sahen, nur etwa heller, strahlen vor Aufregung und Glück. Allerdings konnte auch ich sie nicht verleugnen, da sie viele meiner Gesichtszüge geerbt hatte.

Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben, wie ich mich freute mit Marco noch eine Chance zu haben und mit unseren Töchtern, Elisa als gemeinsame und Laura und Klara als regelmäßigen Besuch.

_Heute mal wieder kurz vor knapp, aber mit dem längsten Kapitel, was ich bisher geschrieben habe. Ich konnte einfach nicht meine Finger von einem Happy-End lassen bzw. eine Andeutung von einem nicht lassen._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG,_

_Ju_

_(18.12.2020)_

_*1 = Sommer 2012 bis 2021 (Geburt Elisa) + 11 Jahre = relativ genau 20 Jahre seit Transfer von Marco nach Dortmund_


	35. HALO Spezial

_Hinweise: Corona gibt es hier nicht, nur den Corona Rennkalender!_

In einer Lagerhalle in der Nähe von der Rennstrecke in Bahrain trafen nach und nach die Fahrer der Formel 1 inklusive Pietro Fittipaldi. Sie waren durch Limited Media hier herbestellt und warteten nun auf jemanden, der ihnen sagt, was sie hier eigentlich sollen.

Es hatten sich kleine Grüppchen gebildet und die Rennfahrer versuchten sich mit Unterhaltungen die Zeit zu vertreiben. Romain war auch dabei und in einer Unterhaltung mit Sebastian, Lewis, Kevin und Kimi in einer Art Ältestenrat.

„Guten Abend zusammen!", grüßte sie eine Dame, die sich unbemerkt der Truppe genähert hatte. Sie war ihnen allen unbekannt, sah aber doch recht nett und freundlich aus, trotz das sie sehr formell gekleidet im Kostüm vor ihnen stand. Sie alle murmelten ihr ebenfalls eine Begrüßung zu und warteten auf die Erklärung, warum sie hier herbestellt worden waren. Die Dame enttäuschte nicht und fing direkt mit der Auflösung der Situation an.

„Ich möchte mich erst einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Gabriella Chambers. Ihr fragt euch sich warum ihr hier herbestellt worden seid, richtig?", fragte sie zum Einstieg und er hielt bestätigendes Gemurmel und nicken als Antwort. „Okay, dann möchte ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Wir haben ein kreatives Projekt mit euch vor, um Geld für die Aufklärung über Sicherheit im Straßenverkehr zu sammeln. Das Geld geht an Länder mit viel Verkehr und unzureichender Sicherheit im alltäglichen Straßenverkehr, wie zum Beispiel Indien. Am besten gehen wir direkt mal rein, damit ich das Projekt besser erklären kann.", forderte sie die Fahrer dazu auf ihr zu folgen.

Im Raum waren 10 große Tische aufgestellt, alle etwa zur Hälfte beladen mit Bastelmaterial und Farbfläschchen. Das Getuschel wegen dem Vorgefundenen erlosch recht schnell, als ihre Betreuung mit dem Erklären anfing.

„Also, fangen wir mal an. Romain, du hattest trotz deiner vorherigen Einstellung nach deinem Unfall am Sonntag zugegeben, dass das HALO-System mit unter dein Leben gerettet hat, richtig?", auf sein Zustimmendes nicken sprach sie direkt weiter, „Deswegen werdet ihr heute aus Gips vorgefertigte HALOs kreativ gestalten. Diese werden später in einer Auktion versteigert und der Erlös wird eben gespendet. Ihr werdet in euren Teams zu zweit, im Fall von Haas zu dritt, eine HALO-Attrappe gestalten. Gut, alles soweit verstanden? Dann verteilt euch auf die Tische, alle haben das gleiche Material, wenn ihr mehr von etwas braucht fragt ihr bitte die anderen Teams, ob ihr was tauschen könnt."

Die meisten gingen bereist ganz aufgeregt zu den von ihnen ausgesuchten Tischen und wenigstens schaute keiner wirklich skeptisch.

Nachdem zwei Kunststudenten der Universität, die die Vorbereitungen getroffen hatten und das Material zur Verfügung stellten, die Attrappen verteilt hatten ging es auch schon fleißig los.

Während die meisten Teams sich erst einmal mit einer teilweise sehr detaillierten Planung beschäftigten, war Lando ungeduldiger und begann gleich direkt dem weißen Gips der McLaren Attrappe schwarz zu grundieren. Carlos ließ ihn erst mal machen und kümmerte sich um die weitere Gestaltung und die Akzente, die er haben wollte zu kümmern.

Ganz anders die Teams von Haas, Alfa Romeo und Ferrari. Diese Teams waren noch nicht einmal mit der Attrappe beschäftigt, sondern mit der Planung und im Fall von Ferrari mit den Gestalten der Akzente, die sie am Ende aufkleben wollten, es waren kleine Figuren und ein kleiner Ferrari, welcher aufgemalt wurde, auf ein entsprechend rotes Blatt Pappe.

Bei Mercedes hatte, wie zu erwarten der 7-malige Weltmeister die Führung ihres Projektes übernommen und Valtteri ordnete sich bis auf wenige Vorschläge und Verbesserungen unter.

Gabriella, welche studierte Künstlerin und Kunstkritikerin ist stand gerne beratend zur Seite und wanderte zwischen den Tischen hin und her.

Sie freute es, die sonst so ernst wirkenden Fahrer so gelassen zu erleben, während sie etwas gemeinsam gestalteten. Sie waren alle in Alltagskleidung erschienen, wie bestellt und trugen die langen Kittel um de Kleidung vor flüchtigen Farbklecksen zu schützen. Mit fortlaufender Zeit halfen sich die Teams nicht nur gegenseitig mit Material, sondern auch mit Taten, hier und da was festhalten und so weiter. Es war einfach sehr schön mitanzusehen.

Nach und nach gaben die Teams ihre fertigen Projekte ab und sie konnten zum trockenen auf die Tische im Nebenzimmer gelegt werden.

Haas und Ferrari, die sehr präzise und Kleinteilig arbeiteten, waren die letzten beiden Teams, die abgaben Sie hatten sehr ziel zum Schluss hin gemeinsam gearbeitet und sich geholfen, was auch gut ging, da Sebastian und Charles sich den Tisch hinter den drei Haas-Jungs ausgesucht hatten.

Glücklich aber auch ganz gut geschafft verließen somit die letzten die Halle, um zum Hotel zurück zu kehren.

***

In Abu Dhabi wurden die zehn Kunstwerke schließlich versteigert, vor dem Rennen. Alle Fahrer haben das Projekt beworben und auch Spenden gesammelt, die zusätzlich zu dem Erlös aus der Auktion gespendet werden würden. Am Ende lag der Gesamterlös bei umgerechnet circa 237 Millionen Euro.

Und die Fahrer hatten das Erlebnis genossen und waren durchaus dafür solche Aktionen öfters zu unterstützen mit kreativen Mitteln.

Die an dem Tag entstandenen Bilder waren etwas, was sie für sich behalten würde, da sie die Leichtigkeit und Verbundenheit für sich wertschätzen wollten, und besonders, dass sie es alle teilen konnten mit Romain.

_So, mal was anders, aber ich fand die Idee gut, das wir das HALO-System nach den letzten großen Unfällen etwas Ehren und das obwohl es ja manch (inklusive Romain) nicht gut hießen, als es eingeführt wurde._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG,_

_Ju_

_(11.12.2020)_


	36. 1/2 WernerxHavertz

_Hinweise: Kein Corona; Winterpause, wie normalerweise in der Bundesliga, in der Premier League; Wetterlage ist auch etwas abstrakt_

Timos Sicht:

Es war einfach wundervoll! Man beachte meinen Sarkasmus. Abends um halb acht im Stockdunklen auf der Autobahn wegen einiger Promo-Termine im Stau stehen zu müssen, anstelle meiner sowieso nicht langen Winterpause genießen zu können und dass bei mittlerweile einsetzendem Schneefall, entsprach überhaupt nicht meiner vor zwei Wochen erstellten Planung für meine fast freien Tage.

Genervt seufzte ich auf und ging von der Bremse des kleinen Vans, den wir als Transportmittel gestellt bekommen haben, um mit der Bewegung der Stau-Schlange zu gehen.

Ich hatte freiwillig die Nachtschicht am Steuer übernommen, da ich erfahrener am Steuer war als Kai. Die ersten zwei Stunden waren auch vollkommen okay gewesen, aber dann musste ich, laut Navi, auf diese Autobahn wechseln, nur um kurz nach dem Auffahren im Stau stecken zu bleiben.

Kai hatte das ganze verschlafen. Er lag hinten im Wohnbereich des Vans auf dem Bett und hatte noch vor dem Wechsel auf diese Autobahn in den Schlaf gefunden, nachdem er die letzte Nacht nicht wirklich viel Schlaf mitbekommen hatte und dass auch nachdem ich um 1 Uhr nachts das Steuer übernommen hatte.

Ich konnte mir einen gelegentlichen Blick nach hinten nicht mehr verkneifen, nachdem wir in den Stau geraten waren. Aber er sah einfach zu süß aus, wie er da halb auf dem Bauch und halb auf seiner rechten Seite lag und sein Kissen nicht nur für seinen Kopf nutzte, sondern es zudem als Kuscheltier verwendetet.

Da kein Radio an war, um Kai nicht beim Schlafen zu stören, konnte ich ganz leise sein Atem durch seinen geöffneten Mund hören und sein gelegentliches rum Gemurmel von nichtexistierenden Worten. Diese Tatsache machte ihn noch hinreißender, als ich ihn sowieso schon fand, und beruhigte mich gleichermaßen, den im Normalfall würde ich seit Beginn des Staues vor mich hin fluchen.

Kai konnte man anmerken, dass er noch verdammt jung war mit seinen 21 Jahren und zum ersten Mal einen anderen Club hatte, als sein Ausbildender. Er war auch noch gelegentlich noch etwas unsicher und fragte immer ganz süß und leicht schüchtern nach Tipps und Tricks. Unsere Anmerkungen verfolgte er immer ganz genau und trainierte dann alleine oder mit uns, bis er den Dreh raushatte.

Sein dankbares Lächeln war zum zerschmelzen. Sein ganzer Charakter war hinreißend, er konnte wirklich gut zuhören und hatte einen zusätzlichen Sinn für Probleme anderer, entweder bat er sich als Gesprächspartner an oder seine tatkräftige Hilfe oder halt einfach etwas Gesellschaft, indem er sich neben einen setzte und sich mit seinem aktuellen Buch beschäftigte, mit denen er sein Englischverständnis verbesserte.

So ein Buch lag aktuell auch noch aufgeschlagen neben ihm auf dem Bett, da er etwas gelesen hatte, bevor ihn der Schlaf übermannt hatte.

Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne, wo sich nichts an der Stausituation geändert hatte, nur das sich nun eine Abfahrt ankündigte in wenigen Hundert Metern Entfernung. Inzwischen war mein Nervenkostüm so angefressen, das ich mir mein Handy schnappte und schaute, ob ich mit dem abfahren von der Autobahn unsere Position verbessern können würde, zumindest für diese Nacht, da sich der Schneefall mittlerweile doch beängstigend verstärkt hatte.

Nut wenige Kilometer von der Ausfahrt auf der parallel zur Autobahn verlaufenden Landstraße befand sich eine Tankstelle mit angeschlossenem Imbiss, sonst war hier in der Umgebung nichts zu finden außer den gelegentlichen Bauernhof oder Wohnhaus.

Kurz entschlossen blinkte ich und fuhr fast als einziger ab. Die Landstraße war glücklicherweise frei, bis auf den doch schon beachtlichen Schnee, und ich konnte nach wenigen Minuten auf das Grundstück mit der Tankstelle fahren.

Auf dem alleinstehenden Gelände war eine kleine private Tankstelle, einige E-Auto Ladestellen, der kleine Imbiss und ein kleines aber gemütliches Wohnhaus, welches mit gut dosierter Weihnachtsdeko in Form von brennenden Kerzen auf den Fensterbänken und ein Paar scheinbar selbstgebastelten Sternen davorgehängt.

Ich parkte und machte den Motor aus, bevor ich mich nach dem abschnallen nach hinten bewegte durch den Miniatur Küchenbereich und zum Bett um, den nicht mitkriegenden, Kai zu wecken für eine Lagebesprechung aufgrund des Wetters, was inzwischen ein waschechter Schneesturm geworden ist.

„Kai? Hey, Kai, aufwachen.", flüsterte ich mehr, als ich ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter rüttelte, um ihn zu wecken. Es tat mit fast leid ihn aus seinem wohlverdienten und benötigten Schlaf, was man gut an seinen beeindruckenden Augenringen erkennen konnte, zu holen. „Hmmm.", machte er nur verstimmt und vergrub grummelnd seinen Kopf in Kissen, welches er auch noch in seinen Armen an den Körper zog.

„Komm schon, du musst aufwachen.", versuchte ich es weiter und wurde mit mich verwirrt und verschlafend anblinzelnde Augen belohnt. „Wasn los?", fragte Kai noch vom Schlaf belegter Stimme. „Wir stecken im Schneesturm fest. Ich habe noch eine Tankstelle mit Imbiss gefunden, auf deren Parkplatz stehen wir nun. Die Autobahn, die uns nach Westen bringen sollte war komplett zu wegen Stau.", berichtete ich ihn, während er wacher wurde und sich aufsetzte, nachdem er das Kissen losgelassen hatte. „Das ist nicht gut.", stellte er selbst nochmal fest.

„Wollen wir mal nachschauen, ob wir zumindest Verpflegung bekommen können?", fragte er, während er sich auf die Füße schwang und sich streckte. Dabei rutschte sein Pulli hoch und entblößte etwas seinen Bauch. Ich konnte mich nur mit äußerster Willenskraft zurückhalten, nicht die Muskeln unter der samtig wirkenden Haut nach zu fahren. Ich konnte deswegen auch nur nicken auf seinen Vorschlag hin.

\---

Dick eingepackt, wegen den herrschenden Minustemperaturen, verließen wir den etwas wärmeren Van, der sich wegen dem ausgeschalteten Motor und der deswegen nicht mehr laufenden Heizung auch schnell abkühlte. Das wird heute Nacht noch lustig werden.

Noch, bevor wir den noch offenen Imbiss erreichten, nach den noch brennenden Lichtern zumindest beurteilt, kam uns auch schon ein älterer Herr entgegen. „Was macht ihr denn noch hier draußen?", fragte er uns besorgt auf Englisch, nur um beim nächsten Satz ins deutsche zu wechseln, „Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?".

Manchmal war es doch ganz angenehm erkannt zu werden.

„Wir waren auf der Autobahn im Stau, als der Schnee einsetzte, aus Zufall waren wir in der Nähe der Abfahrt hier um die Ecke und haben die Tankstelle und den Imbiss über Google gefunden.", berichtete ich, da Kai ja nicht viel mitbekommen hatte von dem Ganzen.

„Nicht gut. Ich bin übrigens der Hans. Dann schaun wir mal, dass wir euch irgendwie versorgt bekommen. Meine Frau Rosie macht bringt euch gleich nachdem abschließen des Imbisses garantiert was mit zu uns Wohnhaus zu essen."

Wir folgten den freundlichen Mann zum Wohnhaus, welches einladend warm war, wegen einem großen alten Karmin im Wohnzimmer. Nachdem wir uns aus unseren Lagen an Kleidung geschält hatten wurden wir eingeladen auf dem gemütlichen Sofa Platz zu nehmen und uns etwas zu trinken von dem bereit gestellten Tablett zu nehmen.

Nach einem kurzen Anruf wurde uns Eintopf als Abendessen zugesichert, den Rosie gleich mit rüberbringen würde.

„Ich vermute, dass sich heute Nacht noch ein oder zwei Autos hierher verirren, so ist das fast bei jedem Wetter beeinflussten Ereignis, wie heute. Ich denke deswegen, die Zeit bis zum Essen damit zu verbringen euren Van gegen unseren Wohnwagen zu tauschen und den in die Garage zu stellen. Dann solltet ihr mithilfe eines Heizers dadrinnen ganz gut übernachten können, ohne zu erfrieren.", meinte Hans.

Nur wenige Minuten später verließ ich hinter ihm das Haus, um die Fahrzeuge zu tauschen. Kai ließen wir in eine Decke gewickelt vor dem Kamin sitzend zurück. Wir beeilten uns den Wohnwagen unter das Vordach der Tankstelle zu parken und ich setzte den Van in die geräumige Garage. Anschließend schlossen wir den Van an die Stromversorgung an und stellten den Heizer rein, um das bereits vollausgekühlte Fahrzeug für heute Nacht vorzubereiten.

Durch die Verbindungstür gelangten wir wieder ins Haus und fanden Kai und Rosie im Wohnzimmer vor. Kai war bereits damit beschäftigt, seinen Eintopf zu löffeln und unterhielt sich neben bei mi der resoluten Rosie, die ebenfalls gebürtig aus Deutschland kommt.

Von der genauso netten Dame, wie ihr Mann es schon zu uns war, bekam ich auch sobald ich saß eine Schüssel mit verdammt gut riechendem Inhalt in die Hand gedrückt.

Wir verbrachten den Abend mit quatschen, wobei sich dir Gruppe noch erweiterte mit einer drei köpfigen Familie mit einem Kleinkind und einem Geschäftsmann. Die kleine Familie durfte im Gästezimmer schlafen und der Geschäftsmann freute sich über die Schlafcouch im Haushaltsraum von Rosie.

Gegen halb zwölf machte sich erst Kai und dann ich im kleinen Gästebad im Erdgeschoss bettfertig. Die Heizung des Vans und der Heizer hatten gute Arbeit geleistet, aber für die Nacht hatte ich den Heizer ausgeschaltet und mit einer Zeitschaltuhr so eingestellt, dass er um halb sieben am nächsten Morgen automatisch wieder anfangen würde zu Heizen, damit wir nicht im kalten aufstehen müssen. Die Heizung des Vans blieb an und war auch geräuschloser, während sie arbeitete, aber nicht so effektiv, wie der Heizer. Ich hoffte, dass die Nacht trotzdem einigermaßen erträglich wurde von den Temperaturen her.

Kai lag bereits im Bett und döste vor sich hin, als ich zu ihm in den Van stieg, dick eingekuschelt unter drei Decken, die bereits provisorisch auf dem Bett ausgebreitet waren.

Ich schälte mich aus dem Pulli, den ich für den Weg noch anhatte, und legte ihn an den Rand der Matratze, auf der Seite auf der ich schlafen würde, da ich irgendwie im Gefühl hatte, das ich ihn heute Nacht noch brauchen könnte und so hatte ich ihn griffbereit neben mir liegen.

Vorsichtig krabbelte ich auf die Matratze um Kai nicht groß zu stören, vom Fußende aus, da die Matratze den kompletten hinteren Teil des Vans ausfüllte.

Kai grummelte nur etwas wegen meinen Bewegungen, die er natürlich mitbekam, und er drehte sich von mir weg, als ich schließlich in einer guten Schlafposition zur Ruhe kam.

Ich konnte zunächst nicht einschlafen, während Kai kurz nachdem ich ins Bett gekrochen war bereits tief und fest schlief, so bekam ich auch mit, wie er sich wieder zu mir drehte.

Vorsichtig strich ich ihm eine ihn leicht irritierende Haarsträhne zurück, wegen er seine Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte, die sich aber schnell glättete, als ich sie vorsichtig wegstrich.

Ich lächelte und schloss meine Augen und folgte Kai kurz darauf auch ins Land der Träume.

_Okay, kaum habe ich eine Kurzgeschichte fertig kommt auch schon die nächste. Sorry not Sorry. Aber diesmal wird es bei zwei Teilen bleiben._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG und Frohe Weihnachten,_

_Ju_

_(25.12.2020)_


	37. 2/2 WernerxHavertz

Zwei Tage später

Kais Sicht:

Kaum wurden Timo und ich von der PR-Abteilung des Vereins entlassen, nach unserer Rückkehr nach London von unserer Promo-Tour, war ich auch schon auf dem Weg zu meinem Auto, welches auf dem Spielerparkplatz auf mich wartete. Ich packte schnell meine Tasche in den Kofferraum, bevor mich jemand abhalten konnte nach Hause zu fahren.

Ich erblickte durch den Rückspiegel, das Timo den Parkplatz betrat, während ich mit meinem Vereinsausweis die Schranke passierte. Ich meinte Enttäuschung in seinem Gesichtszug erkennen zu können, aber genau festlegen wollte ich mich bei der Entfernung zu ihm nicht. Was ich hingegen genauer wusste, war das ich etwas Abstand brauchte zu ihm, um ihn und sein Verhalten während der Tour analysieren zu können.

Ich war froh, dass London erst gar nicht so schlimm von dem Schneesturm betroffen gewesen war und der hier gefallene Schnee auch bereits gut von den Straßen entfernt worden ist, so kam ich sehr gut durch den typischen emsigen Londoner Verkehr nach Hause.

Trotz unserer Übernachtung bei dem ausgewanderten deutschen Pärchen und den darauffolgenden Vormittag, den wir abwarten mussten, bis die gröbsten Schneemassen geräumt worden waren, mussten wir die verlorene Zeit mit nur leichten Terminplan Änderungen wieder reinholen.

Doch nun hatten wir uns unsere Freizeit abseits des Trainings redlich verdient und ich hatte vor das beste daraus zu machen und den Rest des Tages nach meiner Heimkehr in mein Haus auch gemütlich dort zu verbringen. Also fuhr ich erste einmal den Supermarkt an, um mich entsprechend für die nächsten Tage einzudecken und meine Vorräte an verderblichen Lebensmitteln wieder aufzufüllen.

\---

Dick beladen mit meiner Reisetasche und den Einkaufstüten betrat ich meinen Hausflur und ging direkt weiter in die Küche um alles erst einmal abzustellen. Direkt verließ ich auch wieder mein herrlich warmes Haus auch schon wieder und ging rüber zur Nachbarsfamilie, die netterweise auf Balou aufgepasst hatte, während ich nicht da war.

Kaum war unsere Haustür hinter uns zugefallen und Balou abgeleint war dieser auch schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Spielzeug und ich konnte mich ums auspacken der Taschen und ums einsortieren der Lebensmittel machen. Bevor ich mich allerdings daran machte wählte ich die alt bekannte Nummer von Julian, meinem besten Freund.

*TUUUT TUUUT*

Tönte ziemlich lange das Freizeichen in der Leitung, bis sich mein Kumpel gnädig zeigte und den Anruf entgegennahm, ist ja nicht so, als ob ich mich noch im Van sitzend bei ihm angekündigt hätte mit einer ungefähren Uhrzeit, zu der ich mich melden würde.

„Hi! Sorry, ich musste noch meine Lasagne vom verbrennen retten, damit ich was zum Abendbrot habe.", tönte es mich durch die Leitung zur Begrüßung entgegen. Ich musste grinsen. Das war typisch für Jule.

„So, jetzt habe ich ein Ohr für dich.", verkündete er nachdem ich noch etwas rumoren auf der anderen Seite der Leitung vernommen hatte.

Ich zog meine Beine an meinen Körper und machte es mir somit etwas gemütlicher auf der Couch, auf die ich mich zum telefonieren zurückgezogen hatte, bevor ich mit dem eigentlichen Gespräch anfing.

„Ich komme am besten direkt zum Punkt, okay. Gut, ich glaube ich Timo mag mich etwas mehr, als für normale Freunde oder Teamkollegen üblich, und zugegebenermaßen bin ich nicht ganz abgeneigt.", brach es aus mir heraus und ich fing direkt meine Unterlippe vor Nervosität zu massakrieren, nachdem ich Jule die Situation mit Timo geschildert hatte.

„Puh. Timo ist ja ein richtig guter Fang, im Vergleich zu den Typen auf die du sonst so abfährst. Ich würde sagen ‚Schnapp ihn dir du kleiner Löwe!'". Ich musste wegen dem Spitznamen, den Jule mir gegeben hatte aber sehr selten nutzte, grinsen und ließ meine Lippe auch wieder in Ruhe.

„Ich wird's mal mit kleineren Reaktionen versuchen. Mal schauen, ob er drauf anspringt und seine Absichten klarer werden. Ich habe nur Angst, dass er so wie Leo ist.", gab ich zu.

„Kai, Leo war echt ein Griff ins Klo. Und ich bin froh, dass ich dich immer ganz gut beobachtet habe und doch vor der totalen Eskalation seiner Aggressivität eingreifen konnte. Ich ärgere mich aber immer noch darüber, dass ich dir nicht die Backpfeife nicht ersparen konnte. Aber Timo kennen wir beide ja schon von der Natio und er ist ja auch vom öffentlichen Auftreten sehr Bodenständig und äußerst nett zu uns bisher gewesen. Bei ihm mach ich mir keine großen Sorgen, außer er verarscht dich nur. Fang doch einfach mal damit an das Wasser zu testen und genau sein verhalten zu beobachten.", machte mir mein bester Freund Mut und ich fühlte, wie ein Teil der Last von meinen Schultern viel, da Jule auf meiner Seite war und mich im Notfall schützen und verteidigen würde.

\---

Während der nächsten zwei Wochen tauschten Timo und ich immer wieder Blicke aus, die von Tag zu Tag intensiver und auch gefühlvoller wurden. Ab und zu strich er heimlich über meine Seite, wenn er an mir vorbei ging, oder er fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen ganz sanft, wie ein Schmetterling, über meinen Handrücken.

Ich selbst suchte auch etwas die Nähe zu ihn und beobachtete ihn genauer. Timo war sehr freundlich zu allen, auch wenn er wegen der aktuellen Torflaute und Vereinslage manchmal schlecht gelaunt wirkte, aber das waren wir ja alle. Aber mit niemanden schien er sich mehr zu beschäftigen, als mit mir. Antonio wusste scheinbar etwas, da unser Mitdeutscher Timo hier und da scheinbar von meinem Anblick losreißen musste oder ihn zur Aufmerksamkeit ermahnen musste während des Trainings. Zum Glück für die gesamte Mannschaft war Timo immer fokussieret und konzentriert während der Spiele.

Jule freute sich jedes Mal für mich, wenn ich ihn Updates gab und war jetzt schon unser bester Shipper und Unterstützer. Ich bin mittlerweile der Meinung, dass er sich auf mein Liebesleben konzentriert, da er selber niemanden hatte. Es war, als ob er eine Bestätigung brauchte, dass auch ernsthafte Beziehungen heute noch existieren, auch wenn meine mögliche und hoffentlich baldige Beziehung noch in der Entstehungsphase war.

\---

„WürdestdumitmiraufeinDategehen?", murmelte Timo deutlich nervös, als ich nachdem Training auf den Spieler Parkplatz trat, wo er scheinbar auf mich gewartet hatte.

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich ihn, da ich keine Chance hatte seine Worte zu verstehen.

„Würdest du mit mir auf ein Date gehen?", fragte er mich nun deutlicher, aber er wirkte noch ein Stück nervöser, als zuvor.

Mir schoss die Hitze in die Wangen und ich wusste, dass ich sehr rot geworden war, was mich meist selbst richtig nervte. Ich bin halt kein unschuldiger Schüler mehr!

„Gerne.", hauchte ich als Antwort und sofort lockerte sich die Stimmung zwischen uns beiden und ich lächelte ihn schüchtern an, als ich sah, wie seine Schultern durch die Erleichterung auf meine Antwort hin sich in ihm augenscheinlich breit machte.

„Ich würde dich um 19 Uhr abholen, passt das bei dir?"

„Ja, das passt. Soll ich mich irgendwie besonders kleiden, oder einfach Casual Chick?"

„Casual Chick ist vollkommen okay. Wie stehst du zur italienischen Küche?"

„Ich liebe Pasta in fast jeglicher Art."

„Okay, dann bis nachher. Ich freu mich schon drauf.", verabschiede sich Timo von mir.

„Ich mich auch. Bis nachher." Ich schenkte ihm noch ein vorsichtiges lächeln und versuchte etwas das Glücksgefühl in Schach zu halten, welches mich drohte vollkomme zu überrollen und das wollte ich jetzt noch nicht direkt vor Timo tun, da ich ahnte, dass ich total vor Glück ausflippen würde.

Timo drückte mir, nach einem guten Blick auf unsere Umgebung, noch einen kleinen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich umdrehte und zu seinem Auto ging.

Wir tauschten vor dem gleichzeitigen Einsteigen in unsere Fahrzeuge noch einen intensiven Blick, der in meinen Bauch die Schmetterlinge erneut zu einem Höhenflug verleitete.

\---

Per Videocall half mir Jule mit meinem Outfit und ich musste ihn genau erzählen, wie Timo mich gefragt hatte. Auch er war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen für mich und wir beide rasteten gleichzeitig vor Glück aus.

Jule kündigte mir an, dass er am nächsten Morgen seiner Pflicht als mein bester Freund nachkommen würde und Timo drohen würde, für den Fall das er mich verletzten würde, egal in welcher Art. Jule war schon süß mit seiner Art sich für mich einzusetzen und er war gut darin mich von meiner Aufregung abzulenken, bis kurz vor Timos eintreffen.

Timo und mein erstes Date war sehr gut verlaufen und wir beide waren eher vorsichtig geblieben. Es war, als ob keiner unsere Beziehung irgendwie gefährden wollte. Diese Grundeinstellung änderte sich erst nach einer weiteren Handvoll von Dates, bei denen wir uns nach und nach abtasteten und kennenlernten.

Unsere Beziehung als Paar war, laut Jule Karies fördernd, aber ich war im siebten Himmel und mit dem Mann zusammen, mit dem ich mir sehr gut vorstellen konnte den Rest meines Lebens zu verbringen.

Im nächsten Winter führen wir wieder zu Hans und Rosie, diesmal aber mit voller Absicht. Somit entstand eine Wintertradition, die wir auch nach dem Tod der beiden mit deren Sohn Jochen und dessen Frau Veronica fortführten und unserer Rückkehr nach Deutschland nach unseren Profikarrieren bzw. während.

_Ich konnte mir ein wenig Bravertz Friendship Goals nicht verkneifen._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG,_

_Ju_

_(08.01.2021)_


	38. RussellxHamilton

Gefrustet ließ ich die Hotelzimmertür mit etwas mehr Schwung, als nötig, hinter mir ins Schloss fallen.

Da hatte ich einmal die Chance es allen zu zeigen und dann passierte sowas. Hätte der Reifen einfach ganz bleiben können, wenn der Boxenstopp direkt vor Valtteri schon so blöd gelaufen war? Wahrscheinlich hätte der Satz Reifen, den ich eigentlich draufbekommen sollte, gehalten und ich hätte auf einer guten Platzierung die Ziellinie überqueren können, aber nein, das Schicksal musste auch genau heute gegen mich sein und mir diesen Erfolg nicht gönnen.

Ich schmiss meine Tasche nicht gerade weniger sanft, als ich die Tür zuvor behandelt habe, auf den kleinen Stuhl im Eingangsbereich der Hotelsuite, die ich von Mercedes gestellt bekommen habe.

Die Schuhe streifte ich mich auch nur von den Füßen, ohne sie auf zu schnürren, und kickte sie geschickt in die Ecke neben dem Schrank. Da lagen sie erst einmal ganz gut. Ich musste das Zimmer ja heute auch nicht mehr verlassen.

Ich schnappte mir vom Fußende des Bettes mein vorbereitetes Outfit für den Rest des Abends. Das heißt Jogginghose, einer von Lewis Hoodies und eine Unterhose. Darin würde ich es mir später auf dem Bett gemütlich machen, während ich Netflix durchstöbern würde auf der Suche nach etwas zum Ablenken von den Geschehnissen des Tages.

Jetzt heißt es erst einmal raus aus den Team-Klamotten und ab unter die Dusche für mich, um den Tag sozusagen abzuwaschen. Etwas entspannen und runterkommen unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl würde mir garantiert auch guttun.

\---

Deutlich entspannter und in meinem Chill-Outfit für den Abend verließ ich das Badezimmer, zusammen mit einigen Kondensatwolken, und rubbelte mir mit einem kleinen Handtuch die Haare etwas zu trocknen.

Ich hatte es mir schnell bequem gemacht und meine Zeit mit Handyspielen und den nebenbei laufenden Fernseher verbracht, als mein Handy den Anruf verkündete, den ich den ganzen Tag, seit unserem letzten Telefonat am Vormittag um genau zu sein, entgegenfieberte.

‚Lewis ruft an', stand klar und deutlich auf dem Display und ich konnte ein leichtes grinsen über meinen festen Freund nicht zurückhalten. Direkt nach dem ersten klingen nahm ich direkt ab.

„Hallo, Schatz!", begrüßte ich Lewis leicht amüsiert.

„Hi. Wie geht's dir?", fragte er mich direkt besorgt und ich konnte das kratzen in seinem Hals deutlich hören.

„Besser. Ich werde noch andere Möglichkeiten bekommen und an sich ist meine eigene Leistung ja sehr gut gewesen.", meinte ich sachlich. „Und wie geht's dir?", fragte ich ihn nun ebenfalls.

„Ich bin allein, fühle mich noch immer elend und will endlich mal aus diesem Zimmer hier raus.", quengelte er. Für Lewis, der sehr rastlos ist, ist diese Quarantäne und Erkrankung wirklich kein Zuckerschlecken und er fühlte sich deswegen, wie im Gefängnis, auch wegen den fehlenden sozialen Kontakten.

„Du schaffst das schon! Dein Ziel ist es erst einmal bis Abu Dhabi pünktlich gesund zu werden und nach dem Rennen werden wir es uns nicht nehmen lassen unsere Winterpause miteinander zu verbringen und sie zu genießen.", ermutigte ich ihn.

„Ich hoffe, du hast dich schon ans planen gemacht, ich will jeden Tag was machen, etwas erleben. Du kannst gar nicht glauben, wie langweilig es hier im Hotelzimmer ist. Ich möchte endlich wieder etwas tun, was außerhalb des Zimmers stattfindet und unter Leuten.", beschwerte er sich weiter.

„Dann lass uns mal Ideen sammeln.", schlug ich vor und nahm mein iPad vom Nachttisch, um die Ideen aufzuschreiben.

Die nächste halbe Stunde sammelten wir verschiedenste Ideen, die wir teilweise in Monaco und den Rest in England erledigen können.

Nach dem Telefonat ging ich direkt ins Bett. Der Tag hat mich wirklich geschafft. Lewis gelben Hoodie, welchen ich nach dem Duschen angezogen habe, nutzte ich als Kissenersatz für seinen Besitzer.

Trotz des ereignisreichen Tages hatte ich Schwierigkeiten in den Schlaf zu finden. Mir fehlte einfach mein persönliches Kissen in Form von Lewis, der im Winter auch ganz gut als mein persönliches Wärmekissen einsetztbar war. Ich freute mich schon jetzt auf die erste Nacht nach Lewis Quarantäne, in der wir uns wieder ein Bett teilen und unsere Zweisamkeit genießen können, soweit das halt für zwei schwule Rennfahrer in der Corona Pandemie geht.

_Wer hat die Anspielung mit dem Hoodie bemerkt? 😉_

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG und ein Frohes neues Jahr!_

_(01.01.2021)_


	39. MessixRonaldo

_Hinweis: zum Spiel Juventus vs Barcelona am 08.12.2020 in Barcelona; kein Corona; Junior ist jünger, als in der Realität_

Vorsichtig holte Leo das Blech mit verführerisch duftenden Keksen aus dem Ofen und stellte es auf die Anrichte.

Es war über die Jahre mit Cristiano und Junior zu einem alljährlichen Ritual geworden, das er diese Kekse backte, sobald es Dezember war und sie sich sehen würden.

So, wie heute. Seine beiden Jungs würden in nicht ganz zwei Stunden am Flughafen landen und somit gut einen halben Tag vor den anderen Juventus Spielern.

Den ganzen Tag hatte er alles bis ins kleinste Detail vorzubereiten und nichts zu vergessen. Neben dem täglichen Training hatte er in den letzten Tagen und heute neben dem Abschlusstraining das ganze Haus geputzt und alle möglichen Besorgungen für die nächsten zwei Tage getätigt. Alles, damit sie bis zum Mittwochmorgen jede Sekunde, die sie als Familie zusammen verbringen würden auch ohne Unterbrechungen, die nichts mit Fußball zu tun habe, genießen und auskosten konnten.

Cristiano und er waren seit fast 10 Jahren ein Paar. Den Großteil der Zeit im Geheimen mit nur engen Vertrauten, die über sie Bescheid wussten, aber seit 2 Jahren ganz öffentlich. Junior war ein Wunschkind, das sie beide wollten. Mit einem zweiten Kind wollten warten bis nach dem Karriereende von einen von ihnen. Mit seinen aktuell 4 Jahren wird Junior in zwei oder drei Jahren einen guten und relativ reifen großen Bruder abgeben und mit auf sein Geschwisterkind aufpassen können.

Seit Cristiano in Italien spielte war es schwieriger mit den Treffen geworden, so dass es über zwei Monate her war, seit Leo seine Partner und seinen Sohn zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Ein Fahrer würde die beiden nachher hierherbringen. Aus Erfahrung wussten sie, dass ein Auftauchen von den beiden Fußballern an einem so öffentlichen Ort, wie ein Flughafen, für Massenaufläufe sorgte, und das wollten sie möglichst vermeiden.

\---

Zwei Stunden später konnte Leo nicht mehr stillsitzen und somit war er gerade dabei den frisch aufgebrühten Tee in die Thermoskanne zum Warmhalten zu füllen, als das kleine Tor für Fußgänger in der grundstücksumgebenen Mauer sich öffnete. Leo schraubte die Kanne schnell zu, bevor er zur Tür eilte.

„PAPA!"

Kaum hatte er sie geöffnet schlossen sich kleine Kinderarme um seine Oberschenkel und ein Gesicht wurde in seitlich in seine Hüfte gepresst. Leo strich Junior während er ihn begrüßte durch die Haare, die er von seinen Pai hatte und wiederspenstisch sich kräuselten.

„Niño, komm zieh deine Schuhe aus und dann kuscheln wir richtig.", sagte Leo zu dem Jungen, der sich an seinen Beinen festklammert. Sobald er dies allerdings gesagt hatte, ließ sein Sohn ihn kurz los, um in Windeseile seine Schuhe auszuziehen.

Direkt nachdem die beiden Kinderschuhe ihren Platz ordentlich neben den anderen unter der Garderobe stehenden Paare gefunden hatten, beugte sich Leo etwas runter, um seinen Sohn auf den Arm nehmen zu können. Junior war schon wieder ein gutes Stück gewachsen und hatte etwas mehr Gewicht, als beim letzten Treffen und Leo musste sich eingestehen, dass das mit dem hochheben bei ihm nicht mehr lange so gehen würde.

Während Leo und Junior sich miteinander beschäftigten, hatte sich Cristiano um sein und Juniors Gepäck gekümmert und den Fahrer verabschiedet, der sie vom Flughafen abgeholt hatte. Nun schloss er zu ihrem Sohn auf, der sich leise mit Leo unterhielt und seinen Kopf gemütlich auf dessen Schulter abgelegt hatte, während sie weiterhin im Eingangsbereich des Hauses standen.

„Hallo, Schatz.", begrüßte der Portugiese seinen Mann mit einem sanften Kuss und strich ihren Sohn ebenfalls durch die Haare, bevor er sich mit den beiden Koffern an ihnen vorbei schob.

„Hi. Ich habe Kekse und Tee vorbereitet, wenn ihr wollt ...?", kündigte Leo an und musste nicht mehr sagen, da Junior bereits in Jubel verfallen war und direkt den ersten Keks forderte. Auch Cris war von dem Angebot angetan, aber nickte nur kurz und gab seinem Schatz ein Kuss auf die Wange, zur Belohnung, dass er sich die Mühe gemacht hatte alles schon vorzubereiten.

\---

Kurz darauf hat es sich die kleine Familie auf dem Wohnzimmersofa gemütlich gemacht, nachdem Cris die Koffer auch noch nach oben in die Schlafzimmer gebracht hatte und Leo mit Junior alles benötigte zum Kaffeetisch gebracht haben, damit sie nicht noch einmal aufstehen mussten.

Es war kuschelig warm unter den Decken, die sie über sich alle ausgebreitet hatten und ihre Körperwärme tat den Rest. Junior saß auf Leos Schoß und spielte mit seinem Kuscheltier, welches er noch schnell aus seinem Rucksack befreit hatte, bevor sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatten. Sein Kopf ruhte auf Leos Brust und so langsam fielen ihm die Augen zu, da Leos Herzschlag unter seinem Ohr ihn beruhigte und ihn entspannen ließ.

Cris fiel sein schlafender Sohn als erstes auf, als er zu Leo, der es ihrem Sohn nachmachte und seinerseits an der Brust von Cris lehnte, und Junior runterblickte. Vorsichtig strich er dem kleinsten der Runde eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, bevor er sich wieder etwas zurücklehnte und Leo an sich drückte.

Sanft lächelnd blickten sich die beiden Eltern an und tauschten einen kleinen liebevollen Kuss miteinander, bevor sie sich wieder entspannten und die Nähe zwischen ihnen dreien genossen.

Ja, so ließ es sich leben, auch wenn es ruhig öfter so vorkommen könnte und sie sich jeden Tag sehen könnten. Aber der Tag kam immer näher und sie freuten sich schon drauf.

_Etwas zeitlich verschoben, aber ich hoffe ein bischen Familien-Zeit machts wieder wett._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG,_

_Ju_

_(15.01.2021)_


	40. NeuerxMüller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willkommen im meinem normalen Uploadrythmus!

_Warnung: Dieser OneShot beinhaltet eine Fohlengeburt, die auch recht ausführlich beschrieben ist. Die Stelle ist gekennzeichnet._

Manuels Sicht:

Es herrschte eine ruhige und entspannte Stimmung in dem Teil des Stalls, indem wir uns gerade befanden. Thomas hatte mich eingeladen, damit ich einmal in meinem Leben bei einer Fohlengeburt dabei sein konnte. Und heute war es soweit.

Der Hof wurde von Thomas und seiner ‚Schein-Frau' und eigentlich besten Freundin Lisa geführt. Obwohl ich schon oft hier war und auch in diesem Teil des Stalls war die heutige Nacht eine besondere.

Wir haben es und zu dritt unter dem Pferde-Solarium gemütlich gemacht auf einer alten Wohnzimmer Garnitur, die wir am frühen Abend hierhergetragen hatten.

In unseren Händen hielten wir Tassen gefüllt mit Tee oder Kakao und beobachten die Stute in der speziellen Abfohlbox neben uns.

Sie war ruhig, aber man konnte mittlerweile auch mit ungeschulten Augen erkennen, dass sie nervös und leicht angespannt war. Dies war aber laut Lisa völlig normal und die Stute bereits eine erfahrene Mutter. Ihren Namen hatte ich mir nicht merken können, aber dass sie bereits das vierte Fohlen bekommt wusste ich.

Thomas kuschelte sich unter unserer großen Decke näher an mich und wir betrachteten ruhig und erwartungsvoll das Geschehen vor uns.

Lisa war sich zu fast hundert Prozent sicher, dass die Stute heute gebären würde, sie hatte diese Prognose bereits bei den letzten beiden Fohlen der Stute richtig gehabt, und so hatten wir es uns relativ spontan am späten Nachmittag hier bequem gemacht und alle Vorbereitungen getroffen.

Wir saßen und kuschelten hier im warmen Stall, bis meine Uhr bereits 00:36 anzeigte und mir fast die Augen zufielen.

Aber schließlich tat sich was. Die Stute, die in der letzten Stunde bereits etwas unruhiger geworden war, legte sich hin. Lisa hatte mir erklärt, dass sie bereits seit einigen Stunden sah, das die Stute nach und nach mit der Geburt vorankam und es, sobald sie lag, nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis ein kleines staksiges Fohlen in der Box liegen würde.

\--- Warnung!---

Die Stute begann im Liegen deutlich zu pressen. Man konnte ihre Anspannung deutlich hören und auch sehen. Sie brummte bei jeder Wehe und streckte ihre Beine durch, wobei sie manchmal mit einem Huf an die Boxenwand kam.

Es dauerte nicht lange und wir konnten, laut Lisa, die beiden Vorderhufe aus der Mutterstute herausschauen sehen. Lisa selbst war nun als Pferdehebamme bei der Stute in der Box. Thomas und mir blieb nichts anderes möglich, als das Geschehen von außen zu betrachten und dies auch nur mit etwas Entfernung, damit die Stute uns nicht als Bedrohung war nimmt und entsprechend reagiert, was gefährlich sein konnte für sie und ihr Fohlen während der Geburt.

Thomas und ich beobachteten aneinander gekuschelt vor der Box stehend diesen besonderen Moment.

Nach den Vorderhufen war eine kleine vorwitzige Nase zu erkennen und Lisa fing an der Stute etwas zu helfen, indem sie bei jeder Wehe versuchte das Fohlen etwas in ihre Richtung, und damit aus dem engen Geburtskanal raus, zu ziehen.

Somit dauerte es nicht lang, bis der komplette Kopf draußen ist und direkt mit der nächsten Wehe auch die Schultern des Kleinen. Und dann flutschte es mit Lisas Hilfe und der nächsten Wehe in das weiche Stroh.

Lisa entfernte etwas Fruchtblase und Schleim von den kleinen Nüstern, damit das Fohlen atmen konnte, bevor auch sie sich etwas zurückzog.

\---Warnung Ende!---

Die Stute war wieder aufgestanden und hat angefangen ihren Nachwuchs ausgiebig zu beschnüffeln und etwas abzulecken um das kleine frierende etwas zu trocknen.

Je näher die Mutter dem Kopf ihres Fohlens kam desto wacher und aktiver wurde es und legte sich nach und nach eher auf den Bauch, als auf die Seite, mit erhobenem Kopf ließ es die Wäsche von seiner Mutter über sich ergehen.

„Und? Ist es so toll, wie ich es dir versprochen hatte?", fragte mich Thomas. „Besser. Viel besser.", antwortete ich und konnte meine Augen nicht von den beiden Pferden in der Box lösen. Ich hörte Thomas leise Lachen und spürte kurz darauf einen kleinen sanften Kuss auf meiner Wange. Als Reaktion zog ich meinen Freund noch etwas enger an mich und genoss diesen Moment.

Nur wenige Minuten später beobachten wir gespannt die ersten Aufstehversuche und die ersten wackeligen Laufversuche. Dass das kleine seine vier, viel zu langen Beine für den kleinen Körper, nicht richtig koordinieren konnte am Anfang war kein Wunder.

Lisa war auch wieder bei Thomas und mir, nachdem sie einen kleinen Check-Up beim Fohlen gemacht hatte und grinste genauso grenzdebil vor Glück, wie ich es wohl auch tat und Thomas auch.

„Es ist eine kleine Stute.", berichtete sie uns. „Das erste Stutfohlen der Mutterstute.", erklärte sie uns zudem noch den Hintergrund des Faktes.

Die kleine Stute hatte erstaunlich schnell, dank ihrer Mutter, den Ort gefunden, an dem es leckere Milch für sie gab und begann ihre erste Mahlzeit zu schlürfen, während ihre Mutter sie weiterhin säuberte.

Nach diesem Festmahl legte die Kleine sich hin und schien innerhalb von Sekunden einzuschlafen.

„Komm. Wir gehen schon mal wieder rein und ins Bett. Ist ja schon spät.", meinte Thomas und ich riss mich schweren Herzens von dem Anblick, des neugeborenen Fohlens beim Schlafen, los und folgte ihm aus dem Stall und zurück ins Wohnhaus.

\---

„Danke, dass ich heute dabei sein durfte. Es war was ganz besonderes.", flüsterte ich in die Dunkelheit von unserem Schlafzimmer, als Thomas und ich den Weg in unser Bett gefunden haben.

„Gerne. Und du wirst noch bei so vielen anderen Fohlengeburten dabei sein. Die kleine war heute nur der Anfang.", antwortete er mir und verband unsere Lippen zu einem kurzen und liebevollen Kuss.

„Schlaf gut.", flüsterte ich.

„Du auch. Und träum von süßen Fohlen.", flüsterte er zurück, bevor er sich so eng, wie möglich an mich kuschelte.

Und tatsächlich träumte ich von vielen süßen Fohlen, die munter auf einer Wiese tobten und Thomas und ich saßen in der Mitte und beobachten die kleinen beim Spielen, während wir kuschelten.

***

Am nächsten Tag ging es direkt nach dem Frühstück in den Stall, um nach der Stute und ihrem neusten Nachwuchs zu sehen.

Die Kleine war immer noch etwas staksig auf ihren Stelzenbeinen unterwegs, aber es sah deutlich stabiler und gekonnter aus, wie sie sich nun durch die Box bewegte.

Kurz nach dem Betreten der Box durch Thomas und mich kam der Charakter der Kleinen das erstmal etwas zum Vorschein. Sobald wird beide ruhig da standen war ihre Mutter abgemeldet und sie auf dem Weg zu uns. Lisa, die auch in der Box stand und die Mutterstute nochmal etwas untersuchte, schien erstaunt über den Alleingang der Kleinen zu sein und beobachtete genau, wie sie auf uns reagierte. Die erfahrene Mutterstute schien auch mit ihrem Beobachtungsposten zufrieden zu sein und ließ ihre Tochter machen.

Diese untersuchte uns gründlichst mit ihrer kleinen, süßen Nase, indem sie uns anstupste und auch beschnüffelte.

Sie entschied schnell, dass wir für sie kleine Bedrohung waren und ließ sich erst vorsichtig von Thomas und anschließen auch von mir streicheln.

„Na, die kleine schein euch ja richtig gut zu mögen.", stellte Lisa fest, „Sie hat noch keinen Namen, hat einer von euch beiden eine Idee?"

„Ich. Wie wäre es mit Matha. Das MA für ‚Manuel' und das TH-A für ‚Thomas'?", schlug Thomas, wie aus dem nichts vor.

„Klingt gar nicht mal so schlecht.", gab ich zu und blickte die Kleine an, die gerade damit beschäftigt war unsere verschränkten Hände zu untersuchen, „Passt auch irgendwie zu der neugierigen Madam."

Mit ein paar Tropfen Milch der Mutter taufte Lisa das kleine Stutfohlen feierlich auf Matha und schien genauso, wie ich, mit Thomas Idee einverstanden.

Die Kleine war erst skeptisch gegenüber ihrer Taufe, aber ließ sie ohne Anstand über sich ergehen.

Nach einer kleinen Trinkpause für die jüngste Hof Bewohnerin waren wieder Thomas und ich dran, sie mit Streichel- und Kuscheleinheiten zu beglücken, bevor sie uns noch durch ihr Zupfen an unserer Kleidung Löcher in diese riss. Zu ihrem Glück war sie so süß, dass wir ihr auch dies, nach dem ersten Schreck, nicht übernehmen würden, aber einem süßen Fohlen kann ja niemanden einen solchen Wunsch verwehren.

_(Matha: eher ausgesprochen wie Ma-tah)_

_Okay, ich gebe zu, das ich in letzter Zeit ein paaar Fohlen Bilder auf Instagram begegnet bin ... und daraus ist dieser OS entstanden._

_Auf Grund der Pferde war Thomas praktisch gesetzt und der erste, der mir als Partner in den Sinn kam war Manu 💁🏼♀️. Außerdem Frienship-Goals mit den beiden und Lisa ❤️._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG,_

_Ju_

_(22.01.2021)_


	41. 1/2 KimmichxSüle (AU)

_Hinweis: beide gehen hier noch zur Schule; Fußball hier nur in der Nebenrolle; schüchterner Joshua_

Joshuas Sicht:

Ich lag neben meiner Besten Freundin Lucy auf der Wiese auf dem Schulgelände und genoss die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres während wir zwei Freistunden haben.

Lucy hatte uns eine Decke mitgebracht und wir machten nun sozusagen Urlaub zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden. Ich hatte mir mein aktuelles Buch, ein Fantasy Thriller, mitgenommen und mich nach unserem gemeinsamen Snack darin vertieft. Lucy blätterte in der aktuellen Klatschpresse und murmelte hin und wieder vor sich hin.

Ich weiß seit ich sie kenne nicht, und das ist echte eine lange Zeit, warum sie solche Zeitschriften kaufte, wenn sie doch sowieso immer über die Normen und Ideale, die in den Blättern dargestellt werden, schimpfte und sich tierisch drüber aufregen konnte. Aber ich ließ sie machen, war schließlich ihre Sache, ob sie sich aufregen möchte oder nicht.

So vertieft in unsere Lektüren bemerkten wir gar nicht, dass sich uns eine Gruppe von Schülern näherte, die als Bullis gelten, auch wenn sie uns beiden noch nie auf dem Kicker hatten, seit wir vor einem dreiviertel Jahr auf diese Schule gewechselt waren.

Doch heute hielten wir uns auch nicht, wie sonst, im Hintergrund auf, sondern lagen relativ allein auf der Wiese und somit praktisch auf dem Präsentierteller für die 5 Jungs.

„Ey! Babys verschwindet!“, wurden wir angebrüllt und so aus unseren Lektüren gerissen.

Wir waren als elft Klässler zwar Teil der jüngsten Stufe auf dieser Schule, aber Babys waren wir schon lange nicht mehr.

Wir drehten uns um und blickten die dreier Truppe von älteren Jungs, die ich als Mitglieder der Dreizenten Stufe wiedererkannte. Aber, obwohl sie älter als wir sind, sollten sie uns nicht behandeln, als wären wir weniger wert.

Ich wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Lucy aus, bevor ich mich wieder den Jungs zuwendete. Das würden ich mir nicht gefallen lassen! Und Lucy, wie ich in ihren Blick erkannt hatte, wird sich das auch nicht gefallen lassen.

Ich wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sich der Chef der Gruppe sich plötzlich vorbeugte und mich an den Haaren nach oben riss und ich konnte nicht anders reagieren, als der Bewegung zu folgen, bis ich von ihnen stand.

„Oooh! Willst du deine kleine Freundin beschützen? Das ist ja süüüß!“, lachte er hämisch und grinste provozierend.

Ich konnte ihn nur anblicken und versuchen nicht ängstlich auszusehen, da ich ja schon am eigenen Leibe mitbekommen habe, dass er ganz gut bemuskelt ist. Mit einen weiteren lachen ließ er mich wieder los und schubste mich etwas, so dass ich nach hinten stolperte, bis ich wieder neben Lucy stand.

„Jetzt passt mal auf. Kleiner Junge, du verschwindest jetzt mal ganz schnell und wehe, du sagst irgendjemand etwas. Und wir…“, er blickte erst nach rechts und dann nach links, um seine Kumpels anzusehen, „Schauen uns mal genauer die junge Miss an.“ Sein grinsen hatte noch etwas mehr dieses Gefährliche und Anzügliche an sich, so dass die Wut in mir hochkochte.

Ich wollte ihn schlagen, doch weit kam ich nicht. Er fing meine geballte Faust fast spielerisch auf, bevor ich ihn erwischen konnte. „Oh, wir werden mutig!“, höhnte er weiter, konzentrierte sich nun aber wenigstens auf mich und nicht mehr auf Lucy.

Meinen Fehler, dass ich so unüberlegt gehandelt hatte und zum Schlag ausgeholt habe, mir erst da wirklich deutlich.

Zu meinem Glück schob sich plötzlich eine große und kräftige Männergestalt vor mich und verdeckte mich vor meinem Angreifer. Dieser ließ mich los und schien genauso überrascht über das Auftauchen des anderen Jungen, wie ich.

Lucy fiel mir in die Arme. Unsere Sachen hatte sie in unsere Rucksäcke gestopft und einige Dinge sich unter den linken Arm geklemmt, weswegen die Umarmung etwas komisch war.

Wir entspannten uns etwas, da es schien, als hätte der nette Unbekannte die Situation zu unseren Gunsten unter Kontrolle. Er schien sogar noch breiter gebaut zu sein, als unsere Widersacher, und hatte die Körpergröße passend dazu. Er stand wie eine Mauer vor uns und half uns so selbstlos, er hätte ja auch etwas dabei abkriegen können, wer weiß schon, wie die Widersacher auch hätten reagieren können.

„Lasst die beiden in Ruhe! Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach wehrlose Schüler so angehen, nur weil sie sich hier auf der Wiese niedergelassen haben, die übrigens für alle da ist, und nicht nur für euch!“, fing ihr Verteidiger an unsere Widersacher zu belehren.

„Chill mal! Wir gehen ja schon!“, räumte der Chef der Gruppe ein und zog mit seinen beiden Sidekicks ab. Scheinbar wollten sie sich nicht mit unserem Beschützer in die Haare kommen, auch wenn er ihnen bis auf uns beide allein gegenüberstand.

\---

Nachdem sich die Gruppe durch die Eingangstür getreten waren, nachdem sie noch einmal umgedreht und uns noch einen vernichtenden Blick zugeworfen hatten.

Mit einem Blick auf Lucy, die mit dem Arm um meine Schultern zu meiner rechten stand. Sie war immer noch wütend, aber deutlich gefasster als ich, aber sie hatte auch keine direkte Konfrontation mit unseren Widersachern. Doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich zu überrascht und, als ob sie spüren konnte, dass ich sie anschaute stupste sie mich an und mit ihren Augen deutete sie mir aus ihrem Augenwinkel her an, dass ich mich meinen Blick wieder zurück nach vorne richten sollte.

Ich folgte ihrem stummen Befehl und blickte wieder nach vorne und direkt in ein mir bekanntes und besorgtes Gesicht, anstelle eines blonden Hinterkopfes und einem seeehr gut gebauten Rücken. Ein paar rehbrauner Augen betrachtete mich genau und schien direkt meine Gefühle erkennen zu können und in meine Seele zu blicken.

„Bist du okay?“, fragte er sanft und schenkte mir ein leichtes und aufmunterndes Lächeln. Innerlich zerschmolz ich. Er hatte ein wirklich tolles und sehr markantes Gesicht, dass gleichzeitig Sanftheit und auch Stärke ausstrahlte.

„Ist… okay. Danke für deine Hilfe.“, antwortet ich und blickte ihn wohl immer noch etwas verunsichert an, den er trat vor und nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und blickte mich, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch intensiver an, als zuvor schon.

„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte er und hauchte die Worte eher. Als Antwort konnte ich nur vorsichtig nicken, da mich die Eindrücke und meine Gefühle gerade überrannten und eine Gruppe Schmetterlinge, von dem knistern in der Luft zwischen uns und auf meiner Haut befeuert, flatterte wild in meinem Bauch herum. Es war schon so angesehen zu werden, besonders von jemanden, dem ich schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres hinterher schaute. Ich merkte zudem, wie sich meine Wangen sanft anfingen rot zu färben und mein Körper sich von dem Schrecken erholte, um sich jetzt mit angenehmeren Dingen gefühlstechnisch auseinander zu setzen.

Leider nahm er seine Hände wieder von meinen Wangen, als er sich abermals mit einem langen durchdringenden Blick davon bestätigte, dass ich okay war, zumindest für den Moment.

„Hier, ich möchte, dass du mir schreibst, wenn jemanden zum reden brauchst.“, meinte er und drückte mir sein Smartphone in die Hand. Ich nickte und tippte schnell und mit zittrigen Fingern meine Nummer ein, bevor ich es ihm zurückgab. Er klingelte mich kurz an, damit ich auch seine Nummer hatte, um ihn zu erreichen.

„Okay. Also Joshua. Denkt dran, ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchen solltest.“, wies er mich an und fuhr direkt nach einem schnellen Blick auf seine Uhr fort, „Ich muss jetzt zum Training. Ich möchte noch heute eine Nachricht von dir, kann auch nur eine einfache Emoji sein!“, meinte er zum Abschied und drehte sich, nach einem bestätigenden nicken meinerseits, um.

Nach ein paar Schritten blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu mir um. „Ich bin übrigens Niklas.“, stellte er sich noch kurz vor und verschwand kurz darauf um die Ecke in Richtung Sportplatz.

\---

„OH MEIN GOTT!“, entfuhr es Lucy, die sich etwas zurückgezogen hatte und mich jetzt begeistert und ungläubig ansah. „Das ist doch der Typ, den du seit Monaten stehst, und verleugne das nun bloß nicht, ich habe Augen im Kopf!“, ermahnte sie mich.

„Ja, stimmt.“, gab ich schüchtern zu und spielte nervös mit meiner Handyhülle.

„Mensch, Joshua! Der steht ja mal total auf dich!“

„Meinst du? ich denke, er hatte nur Mitleid mit mir.“

„Du wirst schon noch sehen! Versprich mir, dass ich deine Fashionberatung sein darf, wenn er dich, und das wird er auf jeden Fall, ausführt.“, forderte sie mich auf und blickte mich streng an. „Oh mein Gott! Das ist ja so cool, wenn aus euch beiden was wird! Die Chemie hat ja schonmal gestimmt“

„Versprochen, aber er wird mich nicht ausführen.“

„Wie gesagt, du wirst noch sehen!“, meinte sie und zog mich mit sich zum Schulgebäude und zu unserer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.

_So, nachdem der Name Kimmich schon, zumindest auf Wattpad, fälschlicherweise im Kapiteltitel stand, kommt nun die Kurzgeschichte mit Joshua._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG,_

_Ju_

_(29.01.2021)_


	42. 2/2 KimmichxSüle (AU)

Joshuas Sicht:

Es war Abend geworden und ich lag mit meinem Handy in der Hand in meinem Bett und starrte den noch leeren Chatverlauf zwischen Niklas und mir an.

Ich haderte aus einem unbekannten Grund mit mir, ihm eine Nachricht zu schicken.

Gut, es war wirklich nett gewesen von ihm mich und Lucy heute zu verteidigen und er sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus. Vielleicht nicht gerade ein Mann, der mit seinem Aussehen alle Normen erfüllte, aber seine Außergewöhnlichkeit machte ihn besonders auf seine eigene Art und Weise, und das war gut so.

Ich war nervös, dabei ging es doch nur um eine einfache Nachricht, dass es mir trotz der Geschehnisse am Vormittag gut ging. Da war doch nichts weiter dabei. Oder? Hatte Lucy vielleicht Recht und er stand tatsächlich auf mich? Mich, der ewige Streber seit der ersten Klasse, der seine Nase lieber zwischen den Schulbuchseiten oder denen von guten Büchern vergrub und einen gemütlichen Abend Zuhause mit einem guten Buch jederzeit einen Abend in einem Club oder in einer Kneipe vorzog und sich auch wohler fühlte?

Auch wenn ich noch keine Gerüchte über einen Niklas gehört habe, der jedes Wochenende so richtig auf den Putz haut, schien er auch nicht derjenige zu sein, der unbedingt die gleichen Sachen bevorzugte um seinen Abend möglichst angenehm zu gestallten. Auch konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er keine feste Freundin hat geschweige denn, dass er Schwul ist oder, dass er meinen Typ trotz seiner eigenen und sehr unwahrscheinlichen Homosexualität, als sein Beuteschema wählen würde.

Ich tippte zügig und ohne noch mehr Gedanken an Niklas zu verschwenden eine kurze Nachricht an ihn. ‚Mir geht es weiterhin gut. Schlaf gut! Man sieht sich.' (22:28) Kurz, das was er wollte und freundlich und das musste reichen für heute. Ich schickte die Nachricht los und schaltete mein Handy danach direkt aus, um nicht mehr in die Versuchung zu kommen auf eine Antwort zu warten und ständig auf den Bildschirm zu schauen.

\---

Ich schlief unruhig und fühlte mich am nächsten Morgen auch nicht wirklich erholt.

Dazu war es am Morgen stressig geworden, da ich etwas getrödelt hatte und so kam ich keuchend und schnaufend mit nur wenigen Minuten bis zum Schulbeginn bei Lucy an, welche am Schultor gelehnt auf mich wartete.

„Na? Noch lange mit Loverboy geschrieben?", neckte sie mich und spielte damit auf meine Müdigkeit an.

„Bis auf die von ihn geforderte Nachricht nicht. Meinst du wir haben noch genug Zeit einmal über die Mathe Ergebnisse zu gehen?", versuchte ich sie vom Thema abzulenken, während wir uns unseren Weg durch die gut gefüllten Gänge zu unserem Klassenzimmer bahnten.

An unserem Tisch angekommen bereiteten wir uns für unseren ersten Unterricht des Tages vor und schweigen dabei, zu meinem Glück, da sie mich zumindest erstmal nicht weiter löcherte. Wir kamen auch nur dazu kurz unsere Hausaufgaben zu vergleichen, bevor der eigentliche Unterricht anfing.

So konnte ich mich auch über die zweite Stunde hinwegretten, bevor Lucy mich belagerte um alles aus mir raus zupressen an Informationen, die ich hatte.

„Okay, bevor du loslegst. Ich habe ihm geschrieben, dass es mir gut geht, ihm eine gute Nacht gewünscht.", fing ich freiwillig damit an ihr die gewünschten Informationen zu geben.

„Echt? Das wars?", fragte sie fassungslos.

Ich nickte, „Ja. Ich habe danach einfach mein Handy ausgemacht und bin schlafen gegangen."

„Und was hat er geantwortet?", fragte sie ungeduldig. „Weiß ich nicht. Mein Handy ist immer noch aus.", antwortete ich ihr.

„Anmachen!", forderte sie sofort und ihr blick erlaubte mir keine Wiederworte. Also zog ich mein Handy aus der Tasche und schaltete es an. Ungeduldig checkte sie alle drei Sekunden den stand, bis es wieder Startklar war und ich meinen Code eingeben konnte, ab dann konnte ich sie nicht mehr davon abhalten ebenfalls auf den Bildschirm zu schauen.

Ich hatte insgesamt 5 neue WhatsApp Nachrichten.

‚Das ist gut, freut mich. Dir wünsche ich eine gute Nacht.' (22:54)

‚Schreib mir mal, wann du Zeit hast. Ich würde gerne noch einmal mit dir sprechen ohne, dass du unter einem leichten Schock stehst. Bitte gib mir die Chance. Gruß, Niklas.' (02:13)

Lauteten die beiden Nachrichten, die Niklas mir in der Nacht noch geschrieben hatte.

„Oh wow. Also wenn der nichts von dir will. Ich würde ihn ja nehmen, aber ich schein nicht in sein Beuteschema zu passen.", kommentierte Lucy die Nachrichten. „Lass mich mal." Und schon war ich mein Handy los und sie fing an furios auf dem Bildschirm umzutippen, ich wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es nichts bringen würde ihr das Handy wegzunehmen oder sie davon abzuhalten eine Nachricht zu schreiben und diese auch abzuschicken. Sie war da gnadenlos.

„Hier. Gelesen hat er es schon.", sagte sie und holte mich wieder zurück ins hier und jetzt, indem sie mir mein Handy wiedergab. Sofort blickte ich auf den Bildschirm, um festzustellen, wie groß die Schadensbegrenzung sein musste, um ihre Forschheit wieder auszugleichen.

‚Wie stellst du dir das Treffen vor? Freundschaftlich oder als Date?' (09:36)

Mir blieb die Spucke im Hals stecken und ich fin an wie wild zu husten, während ich versuchte Lucy mit meinen Blicken zu ermorden.

‚Das überlasse ich ganz dir. Ich hätte aber auch nichts gegen ein Date. Wie siehts aus mit morgen Abend bei Luigi um 7 Uhr?' (09:37)

„Oh, Gott! Du hast recht.", entfuhr es mir vor Schreck und ich schaute Lucy mit großen Augen an. Ich fühlte mich gerade wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht.

„Siehst du, du solltest mal mehr auf mich hören.", erwiderte sie selbstbewusst und blickte mich selbstbewusst an.

Mit tauben Fingern tippte ich eine schnelle Antwort, damit ich nicht zu lange über sie nachdenke und Stuß schreibe.

‚Okay. Bis dann.' (09:39)

„Werde ich tun. Aber nur, wenn deine Quote so gut bleibt.", grinste ich sie an. „Wird sie. Und wir beide hübschen haben einen Shoppingnachmittag zu planen, schließlich musst du morgen gut aussehen.", antwortete sie und grinste mich leicht fies an. Sie wusste, wie ich es hasste etwas anderes als Bücher einzukaufen. Ich konnte mir wirklich Hunderttausend Dinge vorstellen, die ich lieber tun würde und darunter viel zum Beispiel aufzuräumen.

„Muss das wirklich sein?", jammerte ich los, aber meine beste Freundin kannte keine Gnade mit mir, „Ja, keine Widerrede."

***

„Geht das so?", fragte ich Lucy und drehte mich vor ihr um mich selbst. Wir waren seit gut einer Stunde dabei mein Outfit für den Abend auszuwählen. Lucy hatte es sich auf meinem Bett gemütlich gemacht, um sie herum die möglichen Kleidungsstücke, die wir vorher rausgelegt hatten. Ich hingegen wanderte zwischen Bad und meinem Zimmer hin und her und präsentierte meiner besten Freundin verschiedene Outfits am laufenden Band.

„Ich glaube das es das ist. Nicht zu viel von irgendwas. Gefällt mir.", nickte sie mein aktuelles Outfit ab. Eine einfache blaue Jeans, ohne Risse oder ausgewetzte Stellen nur etwas washed-out, und ein einfaches dunkel blaues Hemd, ist es nun schlussendlich geworden.

„Und wir müssen auch gleich los.", merkte meine beste Freundin an. „Danke nochmal, dass du mich fährst."

„Immer gerne. Denk dran, ich hole dich auch direkt ab, wenn du das brauchst.", wies sie mich noch einmal auf ihre Hilfe an, die sie mir anbot.

„Mach ich.", versprach ich ihr.

\---

Als wir vor dem italienischen Restaurant vorfuhren sah ich bereits Niklas mit einer zarten roten Rose vor de Eingang auf mich warten.

„Hab Spaß.", wünschte mir Lucy, bevor ich die Autotür hinter mir schloss. „Danke."

Ich trat zu meiner Verabredung und begrüßte ihn nervös. Es war schließlich mein allererstes Date.

„Hallo. Wartest du schon lang?"

„Nein. Danke, dass du gekommen bist. Hier, die ist für dich." Ich merkte, wie mir die röte in die Wangen stieg und bedankte mich leise und schüchtern bei ihm.

„Komm, gehen wir rein. Ich habe auch eine Vase für die Rose organisiert.", lächelte er mich freundlich und mit einem funkeln in den Augen an, während er mir auffordernd seine Hand anbot.

Ich legte meine Hand in seine und ließ mich von ihm zu unserem Tisch führen. In einer ruhigen Ecke war ein Tisch für uns hergerichtet worden, mit der versprochenen Vase für meine Rose. Diese werde ich später zu Hause pressen, damit sie haltbar wird und aufbewahren, mir wird schon was einfallen, wie ich sie gut in Szene setzen kann und den heutigen Tag in Erinnerung behalten kann.

Die Kellnerin brachte uns direkt unsere Vorspeisen. Und ich wusste jetzt auch, warum mich Niklas gestern noch nach meinen Essens Vorlieben und mögliche Allergien gefragt hatte.

Ich musste grinsen. Er hatte sich scheinbar genau so Gedanken über den heutigen Tag gemacht, wie ich.

„Auf einen schönen Abend.", sprach Niklas und wir stießen an.

\---

Es war wirklich ein schöner Abend geworden und wir lernten uns besser kennen. Niklas war wirklich aufmerksam und dass schien einer seiner Charakterzüge zu sein, genauso wie Hilfsbereitschaft, was seinen Charakter sehr von seinem Aussehen mit dem vielen Muskeln abrundete. Wahrhaftig ein sanfter Riese.

Mein sanfter Riese.

_Ich hoffe ich konnte Joshuas Gefühle gut rüberbringen._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG,_

_Ju_

_(05.02.2021)_


	43. Q&A, Sex or Next, Ship or Rip it

Fragen:

1\. Wie alt bist du?

Ich bin 20 Jahre alt. (Geb.: 07.01.2001)

2\. Wie kamst du dazu (OS) zu schreiben?

Ich hatte gerade mein Abitur fertig und nichts zu tun, bis am 01.08. meine Ausbildung anfangen sollte und ich wollte mich noch einmal am schreiben versuchen.

Da ich mein IPad zum Abi bekommen habe war eine App, um Handschrift in Schrift, die ein PC verarbeiten kann z.B. mit Word, ausschlaggebend, das ich mich nochmal versuchen wollte.

Mittlerweile schreibe ich zwar die OSs am PC, aber Ideen halte ich noch auf dem IPad fest. Ist halt einfach handlicher und schneller, wenn man eigendlich schlafen sollte.

3\. Was machst du beruflich?

Ich mache gerade meine Ausbildung zur Industriekauffrau und bin gerade richtig froh, das ich seit zwei Wochen wieder dort lernen darf, nach einigen Wochen Blockunterricht mit Homeschooling.

4\. Welches Pairing beim Fußball und in der Formel 1 magst du am liebsten?

Okay, bei der Formel 1 ist es recht einfach. Simi (SebxKimi). Ich liebe ihre Freundschaft und ihr Umgang miteinander einfach. Aber auch Seb und Lewis mag ich immer mehr.

Im Fußball finde ich es schwieriger. Früher war es Götzeus, aber das hat sich vor zwei Jahren erledigt. Ich bin einfach kein wirklicher Götze Fan. Hömmels geht eigendlich immer und das auch seit Jahren. Auf Bravertz bin ich auch gut zu sprechen. Aus LaLiga sind es Sergio und Gerard. Ich kann mich nicht festlegen auf ein Pairing.

Sex or Next:

1\. Joshua Kimmich

Hmm. Nie drüber nachgedacht, aber er sieht nicht schlecht aus und ist, soweit ich weiß, nicht zu abgehoben.

Sex.

2\. Leon Goretzka

Auch ganz okay. Nicht so sehr, wie Joshua, aber auch nicht schlecht.

Sex.

3\. Johannes Eggestein

Oh Yes! Jojo istv echt schnuckelig.

Sex.

4\. Ludwig Augustinsson

googeln... Okay, ich muss mir die Jungs von Werder mal genauer ansehen. Das Lächeln, was mir gerade von meinem Handybildschirm entgegen strahlt ist echt niedlich.

Sex.

5\. Sebastian Vettel

Nah. Ich hätte ihn aber gerne als großen Bruder. Leider habe ich nur einen jüngeren, der mich nicht unterstützen kann in meinem tun.

Next.

6\. Lewis Hamilton

Fun-Fact: Wir haben am gleichen Tag Geburtstag.

Eher als Seb, aber auch eher Kumpel oder Bruder Material für mich, trotz seinem Superbody.

Next.

7\. Jenson Button

Kommt auch in die Bruder-Zone. Ich merke gerade, das ich mal etwas mit ihm schreiben sollte...

Next.

Ship or Rip it?

1\. Joshua Kimmich und Leon Goretzka

Ganz knuffig. Ich hatte tatsächlich überlegt, statt Niklas Leon für meinen nun beendeten Zweiteiler mit Joshua zu nehmen.

Ship.

2\. Johannes Eggestein und Ludwig Augustinsson

Yes! Die beiden passen zusammen. Beide sehr knuffig.

Ship.

3\. Sebastian Vettel und Lewis Hamilton

Siehe Pairing Frage. Ich sage nur: Seagulls.

Ship.

4\. Sebastian Vettel und Jenson Button

Seb geht eigendlich mit jedem anderen Fahrer im Pairing für mich. Und Jenson ist einer der Fahrer, mit denen ich groß geworden bin.

Ship.


	44. HahnxAlario

_"Du bist die konstante Kulisse meines Films  
Und ich spreche so wie du, hab' das alles in mir drin  
Du bist nicht die größte, aber wunderschön  
Ich hab' schon viele gesehen, aber will nicht mehr gehen_

_Denn du bist mein Zuhause  
Zechentürme ragen wie Bäume aus dem Teer  
Keine Berge und kein Meer (kein Meer), nur Herz"_

Zuhause - 257ers (Benannt nach der Postleitzahl 45257 ihres Stadteils -> Essen Kupferdreh)

_Hinweise: zum Pokalspiel Essen gegen Leverkusen; wir stellen uns einfach mal vor, sie könnten den Abend und Vormittag davor gemeinsam verbringen_

Lucas Sicht:

„Bist du sicher, dass wir das so einfach hinkriegen?", fragte ich meinen Freund von einigen Monaten kritisch und wenig überzeugt, von seinem Plan mir seine aktuelle Heimatstadt zu zeigen.

„Das klappt schon. Dank Corona sind wenige Unterwegs und zudem ist es Winter.", versprach er mir erneut. Ich lehnte mich in meinem Sitz zurück, immer noch nicht ganz von seinem Plan überzeugt.

„Hmm.", machte ich nur und betrachtete kritisch meine Umgebung. Alex war auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen unsere Stadtbesichtigung etwas ... sagen wir mal, aufzupeppen. Und das war der Grund für meine kritische Einstellung gegenüber seinem Vorhaben, welches ich unter den am Anfang angenommenen Bedingungen auch richtig gut fand. Allerdings nicht so.

„Nächster Halt: Kapitelwiese.", tönte es aus den Lautsprechern der Straßenbahn, in der wir gerade saßen auf dem Weg zum Gelände der Zeche Zollverein. „Bei der nächsten Station müssen wir raus.", verkündete mir mein Freund während einige andere Fahrgäste ein und ausstiegen.

Pünktlich zur Verkündung der nächsten Haltestelle, Zollverein, standen wir auf und traten zur einer der Türen, wo Alex den Haltwunsch-Knopf drückte.

Nach unserem Aussteigen aus der Bahn, die Richtung Gelsenkirchen weiterfuhr, erreichten wir den Eingang des Geländes, welches auf Grund der Uhrzeit nur von elektrischen Lichtern beleuchtet wurde.

„Komm.", war alles, was Alex zu mir sagte, bevor er mich an meiner Hand mit sich auf das Gelände zog.

Es war einfach nur atemberaubend. Die Essener hatten wirklich das Beste aus ihrer Geschichte gemacht und ihrer Vergangenheit ein neues Gesicht gegeben. Begeistert lauschte ich Alex Erzählungen über verschiedene Ausstellungen, einer Schlittschuhbahn welche sonst jedes Jahr hier aufgebaut wurde und besonders der Geschichte der Zeche, ihrer ehemaligen Arbeiter und ihrer Umgebung. Die Zeche hatte definitv ihren Titel als UNESCO-Welterbe verdient.

Ungestört wanderten wir über das Gelände unbemerkt und unerkannt mitten in der Öffentlichkeit.

***

Der nächste Tag unserer Erkundungstour begann so, wie der letzte aufgehört hatte. Nur diesmal nicht in der Straßenbahn, sondern in der S-Bahn Richtung Köln. Ich war versucht dem heutigen Tag zu entkommen und einfach nicht an unserer Haltestelle auszusteigen, sondern weiter zufahren bis nach Leverkusen, wo die Bahn auch durchfahren würde. Aber dann würde ich ja heute nicht mitspielen können und das wäre wie ein Schuss ins eigene Bein.

An Baldeneysee, Stausee der Ruhr und Naherholungsort, und an der Villa Hügel, dem ehemaligem Wohnhaus der Unternehmerfamilie Krupp, vorbei ging es nach Werden und schließlich nach Kettwig, wo wir aber nicht am eigentlichen Bahnhof, sondern am nächsten Halt ‚Kettwig Stausee' auf der anderen Ruhrseite im Stadtteil des Stadtteils ‚Kettwig vor der Brücke' ausstiegen.

Es wurde gerade erst richtig hell, als wir über die Staubrücke liefen um die Altstadt zu besichtigen. Aber der Blick auf Kettwig, welches sich vor uns erstreckte entlang des Ruhrufers. Ich lauschte Alex Erzählungen über die Vergangenheit von diesem Stadtteil, welcher einmal eine eigene Stadt war und inmitten von Feldern und Waldstücken deutlich abgegrenzt war von den restlichen Stadtteilen und der Stadtmitte Essens.

Schon von der Brücke aus hat mir die Ansicht der älteren Häuser gefallen, aber im Kern der Altstadt kam ich nicht mehr aus dem Staunen raus. Es war wie im Bilderbuch, ein altes guterhaltenes Haus neben dem nächsten und so viele kleine Gässchen mit noch mehr tollen alten Häusern. Am Weberbrummen zu Füßen der Kirchtreppe erklärte mir mein Freund, das überall Spindeln aus Metall versteckt sind und die man versuchen kann zu finden. Insgesamt sind es 12 Spindeln, die die Verbundenheit mit der Geschichte als Tuchmacher-Stadt, durch die Familie Scheidt zwischen 1681 und 1975.

Nach unserm schlendern durch Kettwig stiegen wir an der Brederbachstraße in den Bus zurück in Richtung Essen. Durch das Gewerbegebiet Kettwigs sing es über die Meisenburgstraße nach Bredeney, wo wir an der Haltestelle Sommerburgstraße für eine kurze Strecke mit dem 169 in Richtung Margarethenhöhe fuhren.

Den Stadtteil durchquerten wir mit der hier oberirdisch fahrenden U-Bahn U17. Die Häuschen im englischen Gartenstadtstil waren im Auftrag von Margarethe Krupp erbaut worden für die Arbeiter im Stahlwerk oder Gießerei der Familie, aber auch für andere Bürger der Stadt. Abseits der grauen Wolken, die durch die Industrie im Norden der Stadt, wurde deutlich mehr auf Natur und Gesundheit gesetzt.

Für unsere letzte Station auf unserer heutigen Erkundungstour stiegen wir am Hauptbahnhof auf die Linie U11 um Richtung Messe/Gruga.

Ein beruhigender Spaziergang durch die grüne Lunge der Stadt, welche über die Jahrzehnte für insgesamt drei Gartenschauen neugestaltet und erweitert wurde, zeigte mir, wie wichtig diese grünen Oasen in dieser Industriestadt waren und immer noch sind. Wir begegneten den Gleisen der kleinen Parkbahn, die aktuell nicht fuhr und Alex berichtete mir vom Projekt Parkleuchten, was normalerweise jedes Wahr im Februar hier statt findet.

Ich nutzte die Zeit, um vor dem Spiel noch einmal runterzukommen und ich merkte, wie auch Alex sich entspannte und während wir in friedlicher Zweisamkeit etwas durch die Anlage liefen und die gemeinsame Zeit genossen.

\---

Ein knappes Nicken, war alles was wir austauschen konnten, bevor unser Pokalspiel angepfiffen wurde und wir zu Gegner im Kampf um den Einzug ins Viertelfinale des DFB-Pokals in dieser Saison werden mussten.

_Okay, diesen OS konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Ich bin Essenerin, durch und durch, und bei einem Spiel wie diesem werden fast alle Essener, ob bereits Fan oder nicht, zu den größten Fans, die es in diesem Augenblick auf der Erde gibt._

_Im Video von 'Zuhause' kommen viele der genannten Sehenswürdigkeiten vor und auch weitere Ansichten. Wer Fan von guten Leuchtanlagen ist sollte mal Parkleuchten googeln und/oder irgendwann mal in dem Zeitraum Essen besichtigen und den Grugapark besuchen ;)._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG,_

_Ju_

_(12.01.2021)_


	45. VettelxHamilton

_Wunsch von summer2011 auf ff.de. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir😉_

Sebastian Sicht:

Schniefend und tropfend wegen der vorherrschenden Kälte in London, welche von einem leichten aber beständigen Nieselregen begleitet wurde, schloss ich die Haustür zum Wohnhaus mit Lewis Wohnung auf.

Erleichtert trat ich in den beheizten Flur und ließ den Winter auf der anderen Seiter der Tür weiter wüten, nachdem ich auch meine zwei Koffer reingetragen hatte. Für die nächsten Tage würde mich das nicht interessieren, da jetzt erst einmal gemeinsame Zeit mit Lewis auf dem Plan steht.

Im Aufzug auf dem Weg zu Lewis Penthouse Wohnung lockerte ich bereits meinen Jackenkragen und zog mir die Mütze und meinen Schal aus. Hier waren die Temperaturen schon deutlich angenehmer, als noch im Hausflur.

Meine Finger zitterten immer noch, als ich die Tür aufschießen wollte. Ich freute mich jetzt schon, mich nach dem Ablegen meiner Jacke eine heiße Tasse Tee zu machen und wieder richtig aufzutauen.

Roscoe hatte mich wohl schon bemerkt und wartete schon direkt im Eingangsbereich der Wohnung auf mich und eine Streicheleinheit von mir zur Begrüßung.

Ich beeilte mich dabei die Koffer in die Wohnung zu holen und meine Jacke aufzuhängen, um die Englische Bulldogge zu begrüßen, die sich in den letzten Jahren auch in mein Herz geschlichen hatte.

Während ich ihn den mir präsentierten Bauch kraulte, fiel mir auf, dass sein Herrchen nicht gekommen war, um mich zu begrüßen. Seltsam, den aus Richtung Wohnzimmer kam leise Musik und ich konnte rumoren als Untergeräusch raushören.

Ich beendete Roscoes und meine Kuscheleinheit und stellte meine Schuhe noch unter der Garderobe ab, bevor ich mich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer machte. Roscoe war scheinbar vorgelaufen, da ich seine Hinterläufe noch sah, als er um die Ecke in den gewünschten Raum abbog.

Ich bleib wie angewurzelt stehen, als ich im Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers angekommen war.

Das Bild vor mir war einfach ungewohnt. Lewis war nicht unbedingt der romantischte Mensch auf diesem Planeten, obwohl sich dies über die Dauer unserer Beziehung deutlich verbessert hatte. Aber auf eine solche Szene, wie die die sich gerade vor mir befand war ich einfach nicht vorbereitet.

Mitten im Wohnzimmer war ein Picknick aufgebaut. Mit allem, was man sich wünschen konnte. Von Salat, über einen Teller mit einem Stück Steak für mich zu mit Schokolade überzogene Erdbeeren und andere Früchte.

Lewis trat etwas unsicher schauend aus der Verbindungstür von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer. Eine Schüssel mit Gemüsereis in den Händen. Er wirkte nervös und hibbelig und somit sehr untypisch für sich mit seinem Selbstbewusstsein, welches er sonst immer verkörperte.

„Wow. Ist das für mich?", fragte ich ungläubig und flüsterte vor Rührung.

„Ja, gefällt es dir?", fragte Lewis immer noch nervös.

„Sehr gut. Hast du gut hergerichtet, Schatz.", flüsterte ich immer noch gerührt und konnte erkennen, wie die Nervosität etwas von ihm abfiel.

„Komm, setzt dich.", forderte er mich auf während er selbst mit der Reisschüssel auf die Decke zu trat.

„Guten Appetit. Ich hoffe es schmeckt dir.", wünschte mir Lewis und hauchte mir, bevor wir uns was zu Essen nahmen, einen kleinen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Wenn es so gut schmeckt, wie es aussieht, wird es sehr gut sein.", beruhigte ich ihn und zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor ich den ersten Bissen mit der Gabel zu meinem Mund führte.

Roscoe gesellte sich ebenfalls zu uns und leerte seine eigene Schüssel voller Leckereien, während wir unser Wohnzimmerpicknick genossen, mit viel Elan.

Das Essen war wirklich lecker und es war wirklich entspannend ein solch spontanes Date war eine sehr willkommene Begrüßung nach den Wochen, die wir uns nicht persönlich treffen konnten. Wir sprachen viel über unsere Saisonvorbereitung, mit der wir in den letzten Tagen beschäftigt waren und den letzten Teil meines Einzuges in mein Haus hier in England in der Nähe meines neuen Arbeitgebers.

Als Nachtisch fütterten wir uns gegenseitig mit den schokoladenbezogenen Erdbeeren und tauschten schokoladige Küsse.

Als die Erdbeeren leer waren und wir satt und zufrieden eine kleine Schaffenspause vor dem Aufräumen machten, forderte Roscoe wieder meine vollkomme Aufmerksamkeit ein. Ich konnte Lewis nur leise Lachen hören, als ich den leichten Nasenstubsern nachgab und den kleinen wieder mit Streicheleinheiten verwöhnte.

Als ich nach gut zwei Minuten wieder aufblickte sah ich direkt in Lewis Gesicht, der untypischer weise seine Lippe vor Nervosität leicht mit seinen Zähnen bearbeitete. Erst dann fiel mir auf, dass er kniete und er ein unscheinbares kleines schwarzes Schächtelchen in der Hand hielt.

Überrascht riss ich meine Augen auf und mein Mund klappte etwas auf, was allerdings hinter meinen Händen, die ich auf hochgerissen hatte versteckt war.

„Sebastian, du bist nun seit fast drei Jahren an meiner Seite. Und unterstützt mich, obwohl es teilweise bei dir und Ferrari oder in der Familie nicht gut lief, bei allem. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir diese Unterstützung ebenfalls immer geben und dir eine Stütze sein. Ich hoffe du gibst mir die Chance bis zum Ende unsere Zeit hier auf der Erde weiterhin deine Stütze zu sein. Und deswegen fragte ich dich nun. Willst du mich heiraten?"

Ich konnte meine Freudentränen nicht zurückhalten bei seinen Worten und so brachte ich auch mein „Ja." nur als hauchen und mit einigen Schluchzern heraus und bekräftigte meine Antwort mit wildem nicken.

Vorsichtig steckte Lewis mir den einfach gehaltenen Ring goldenen mit der Gravur „Für Immer - Forever" auf der Innenseite an den Finger. Anschließen wischte mir mein Verlobter, daran würde ich mich noch gewöhnen müssen, liebevoll die Tränen mit seinen Daumen von den Wangen und zog mich zu einem Kuss zu sich.

In mir explodierte ein Feuerwerk an Gefühlen und ich war froh, das man vor Glück nicht platzen konnte, sonst wäre ja der beste Moment meines bisherigen Lebens, besser sogar, als alle meine Weltmeistertitel, ruiniert.

_Ich hoffe dir gefällt diese Art der Überraschung und ich freue mich schon darauf deine weiteren Wünsche fertigzustellen!_

_An alle anderen: Ich nehme gerne eure Wünsche an, behalte mich aber auch vor, das ich ablehnen kann oder den Wunsch, bis zur Findung der passenden Idee, in die Warteschlange packen kann. Kreativität kann man nicht erpressen._

_Vielen Dank dafür, das ich meine OSs lest! Auf Wattpad habe ich die 5 Tausend Reads geknackt, auf ff.de 12,5 Tausend und auf Ao3 1,6 Tausend. Und auf die zahlreichen Bewertungen durch Votes, Empfehlungen und Empfehlungen(je nach Seite)!_

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG,_

_Ju_

_(19.02.2021)_


	46. J.EggesteinxAugustinsson + Info

_Hinweis: Bruder Maxi hat sich Marco Friedl geschnappt_

Johannes Sicht:

In froher Erwartung öffnete ich mit dem Summer die Tür des Mehrfamilienhauses, in dem ich zurzeit wohnte.

Ich konnte mir auch mein nervöses Zappeln nicht verkneifen, während ich den Schritten des Paketbotens lauschte, als dieser die Treppen bis in die dritte Etage zu meiner Wohnung erklomm.

Das Paket in seinen Händen war mein schon sehnlichst erwartetes monatliches Care-Paket von meiner Familie und Ludwig.

Begleitet durch eine schnelle Begrüßung und ein schneller Austausch von Bitte und Danke nahm ich mein Paket entgegen und war schnellst möglichst wieder in meiner Wohnung, um nach zu sehen, was man mir alles geschickt hatte, neben dem Tee, den ich bei meiner Mutter bestellt hatte, der von unseren Bekannten in deren kleinen Laden gemischt wurde und dem entsprechend mit Liebe zusammengestellt wurde und was man meiner Meinung nach auch schmecken konnte.

Das Paket wurde durch ein Stück Pape in zwei Ebenen geteilt und so fand ich direkt den gewünschten Tee, inklusive kleine Teeproben mit neuen Mischungen, mein Vater hatte ebenfalls noch eine Packung frisch gemahlenen Kaffee danebengelegt und meine Mutter und Oma haben sich mit ihren Backkünsten in Form von Plätzchen passend dazu noch eingebracht.

Die Kekse und eine Tasse Tee werden mir gleich sicher die Büroarbeit, die gleich noch für mich anstand, versüßen.

Unter dem Zwischenboden fand ich unteranderem zwei Umschläge.

An dem einen war ein bekannter und etwas in die Jahre gekommener MP3-Player. Es war eine Tradition von mir und Maxi, das wir uns gegenseitig diese Player zuschickten mit Songs, die wir neu oder wieder entdeckt haben. Das war noch eine Tradition aus der Zeit, als wir langsam die Jugendmannschaften durchliefen und nicht immer in der gleichen unterwegs waren. Und somit auch andere Trainingslager und Auswärtsspiele hatten. Mit meinem Wechsel nach Österreich haben wir diese Tradition wieder aufgegriffen und so konnte ich mich alle paar Monate auf eine neue Playlist freuen und selber eine für Maxi erstellen.

In dem Umschlag von Maxi war nur einfache Viel Glück Karte mit Kleeblatt Motiv und einer kleinen Werder-Raute in der Ecke.

Der andere Umschlag beinhaltete einen handgeschriebenen Brief von Ludwig:

_‚Liebster Jojo,_

_jetzt bist du schon vier Monate in Österreich und obwohl das gar nicht so weit entfernt ist fühlt es sich an, als ob du am anderen Ende der Welt bist._

_Und jetzt haben wir auch noch unseren ersten gemeinsamen Valentinstag getrennt voneinander verbracht und konnten uns nur per Videochat sehen. Wir werden soviel zum nachholen haben, wenn du wieder da bist. Wir werden praktisch zwischen romantischen Dates und unseren, hoffentlich wieder gemeinsamen, Spielen keine Zeit mehr für das Training haben. Ich hoffe wir können das Flo irgendwie verklickern._

_Weißt du wie einsam unser Bett ohne dich ist, auch wenn du offiziell nie bei mir eingezogen bist, aber dich Maxis und Marcos Turteleien in eurer gemeinsamen Wohnung zu mich flüchten ließen? Ich hoffe das ist auch etwas, was wir mit deiner Rückkehr tun sollten, dass wir unsere eigene kleine Wohnung haben, wo es niemanden stört, wenn wir Pärchen-Dinge machen und uns frei ausbreiten können mit unseren Sachen und es uns gemütlich machen können ohne Rücksicht auf andere nehmen zu müssen oder sich auf nur ein Zimmer beschränken zu müssen._

_Ich habe unseren Jahrmarktsteddy, den wir letztes Jahr gewonnen haben, auf deine Seite des Bettes gelegt, aber er kommt nicht an deine Kuschelfähigkeiten ran. Ich habe aus Zufall eine kleine Ausgabe des Teddys gefunden, ich hoffe er darf bei dir mit ins Bett und an meiner Stelle mit dir kuscheln und dir zumindest etwas meiner Liebe weitergeben, die habe ich ihm nämlich mitgegeben. Kümmere dich gut um ihn, auch wenn er farblich etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig ist für einen Teddybär._

_Genieße auch die Schokolade, die ich beigelegt habe, es ist dein Liebling aus Schweden und versüßt dir hoffentlich die Stunden, in denen du dich besonders einsam fühlst._

_Ich vermisse dich, Älskling._

_Jag älskar dig._

_Dein Ludwig‘_

Ich konnte meine Tränen nicht zurückhalten und musste zu der Taschentuchpackung greifen, die ich mir in weiser Voraussicht bereits vor dem Auspacken bereitgelegt hatte. Er war so süß!

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich die ganze Zeit es ohne meinen Schweden ausgehalten habe und auch keine, wie ich es noch bis zum Ende meiner Leihe schaffen sollte.

Ich holte den kleinen Teddy, er war so zwischen 25 und 30 Cm groß, aus dem kleine Stoffbeutel hervor, der ebenfalls in der unteren Ebene des Packtes lag und die Schokolade darunter verdeckte.

Beim Anblick des Teddys konnte ich mir das lachen nicht mehr verkneifen und so wurden aus Tränen der Sehnsucht Tränen der Belustigung. Er war quietsch rosa, ein wirklich sehr seltsamer Farbton für einen Teddy, der sonst wirklich süß und kuschelig war. Aber vielleicht machten diese Eigenschaften ihn perfekt für diese Farbe, zumindest aus der Sicht von kleinen Mädchen.

\---

Bevor ich mich nach dem fertigmachen in Bett legte holte ich den rosa Teddy und setze ihn neben meinem Kopfkissen auf die Matratze.

Mit dem Handy schoss ich ein nicht gut beleuchtetes Foto, welches ich sofort an Ludwig sendete.

J: _‚Das mit dem Kuscheln überlegte ich mir noch. Muss erst einmal prüfen, wie gut sie beim Vertreiben von schlechten Träumen ist. Gute Nacht x!‘ (22:53)_

L: _‚Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das ganz gut hinkriegen wird. Gute Nacht, Älskling x!‘ (22:56)_

***

Nach meiner Rückkehr zu Werder fanden die beiden Bären einen festen Platz auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett von Ludwig und meinem Bett. Von dort aus bewachten sie von da an gemeinsam unseren Schlaf und ließen uns jede Nacht friedlich und mit nur guten Träumen schlafen.

_Hier ist Wunsch zwei von summer2011. Ich hoffe meine Umsetzung gefällt dir._

_Zur Info:_

_Ich plane nun auch eine dritte Sportart dazu zu nehmen, die allerdings nicht so häufig vorkommen wird wie Fußball und Formel 1._

_Das liegt daran, das es 1. eine Wintersportart ist und 2. ich in den letzten Jahren nicht alle Wettkämpfe verfolgt habe (so auch dieses Jahr) und eher dazu neige ein Interesse zu entwickeln, wenn eine Saison kurz vor dem Finale steht._

_Und es handelt sich um ... Trommelwirbel... BIATHLON!_

_Ich habe so als grobe Planung vor, im Winter die Formel 1 etwas ruhen zu lassen und anstelle dessen Biathlon, falls ich entsprechende Ideen habe, zu schreiben. Entsprechend der jeweiligen Saisons._

_Aktuell habe ich Ideen für so circa 3-4 OneShots, aber es sind ja noch zwei Stationen in diesem Weltcup._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst gerne eure Meinung und Verbesserungen da._

_LG,_

_Ju_

_(26.02.2021)_


End file.
